Please protect me from injustice
by Tina619
Summary: Karolina was living the American dream. As a WWE diva her life seemed to be perfect. Until the day that changed everything. Will Roman Reigns be able to protect her from injustice..?
1. The American dream? Really?

Title: Please protect me from injustice

By: Tina619

Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language,

Characters: Roman Reigns x OC; Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and many other WWE superstars

Summary: Karolina was living the American dream. As a WWE diva her life seemed to be perfect. Until the day that changed everything. Will Roman Reigns be able to protect her from injustice..?

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.

I'm currently looking for a beta reader as English is not my native language. If you are therefore interested in helping me, please send me an email.

Now please enjoy and leave a review :)

_**Please protect me from injustice**_

_Why me? Why always me?_

Karolina just hated life right now. She came to the U.S.A. to live the American dream. Now it was a horrible nightmare - to say the least.

She has overcome so many obstacles but now she felt like the whole world is crashing down on her.

When she left Germany at the age of 18, everything seemed so exciting and appealing. She was young, she was wild and she was free. Her parents on the other hand didn't really like the idea of their little girl going to the "the land of opportunity".

But Karolina was determined. She has been working her ass off for years. She knew things would be complicated. She was a young girl trying to be a wrestler. She has worked in various leagues across the country and she's been successful but in the end she knew that she wasn't able to reach anything when staying in Germany. She wanted to be on top. And the only way to be there was going to the United States.

With her savings she was able to bridge the first few months until she finally managed to work for the East Coast Wrestling Association in Delaware. As you can imagine, it was a long road to her first victory. But Jim Kettner, the owner of the company, finally gave her a push after seeing how hard she was working for this. She wanted it. She really wanted it.

After two years she left the company and wrestled in promotions like Texas Wrestling Alliance and Ring of Honor. She was earning money, she was having fun, she was successful.

Then one day there was THE call. That one call she's been waiting for since the very day her plane landed in New York.

It was the WWE. They wanted Karolina to wrestle for their development promotion called Florida Championship Wrestling.

She couldn't help but cry when she realized that her dream was coming true. All these years filled with pain, blood and sweat were finally rewarded.

She proved herself in FCW. She showed the world what she was capable of. She was tough, strong and focused.

Something the management of the WWE recognized. It didn't take long until they promoted her to the main roster of the WWE.

And this is where she was now. Although everything started perfectly fine, it seemed as if her career was coming to an end abruptly. And why? Because of spending a night with the wrong man…

"Karo, are you okay?" Kaitlyn was standing in the doorframe of the divas' locker room, looking at her friend worried.

Karo sighed. Was she serious?

"What does it look like, K? Do I look okay?" She knew that snapping at Kaitlyn was not the right thing to do. She was the only one supporting her. But she just couldn't help it.

Kaitlyn just sighed and sat next to her friend, putting her right arm around her shoulders. There was nothing she could say now, so she just sat there holding Karolina who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I hate myself…I so hate myself!" Karo said between sobs. She was serious, she really hated herself at that moment. How could she be so dumb? Why on earth was this happening to her?

"Hush…don't say that. You know that isn't true. Yeah, now it is easy to say that you shouldn't have done it and that it was stupid but how do they say? It is too late to shut the barn door after the horse has bolted." Kaitlyn tried to comfort her friend in any way she could. But nothing seemed to work.

Karolina has never felt as humiliated as she did now.

It was this morning that she arrived at the arena for RAW that night when she heard laughter coming from the men's locker room. The curious person that she was, she followed the noises and entered the room when suddenly her heart sank into her boots. She felt sick to her stomach, she wanted to scream and cry but she couldn't even speak.

The men were hollering and laughing…they probably have not recognized her standing there.

Unfortunately she was starring this little movie that was shown on the huge TV flat screen. It was her the guys were laughing about.

_How could he do this to me? I trusted him! _

Just thinking about this situation made her cry even harder. She was done. She had to leave. Going back to Germany was the only solution for her.

"Come on Karo, let's go back to the hotel.." Kaitlyn stood up and waited for Karolina to follow but she just looked at her wide-eyed.

"I can't K, I can't just go out of here." She was just too ashamed to see her colleagues again.

"Do you want to stay here all night? Sweetheart, you'll have to face them eventually." Kaitlyn was right but that didn't change the fact that Karo just couldn't. She just wanted to shrivel up when all of this happened.

The whole situation was going through her mind over and over again.

How they all patted him on the back. As if he won an Oscar or something. The way he looked, the way he acted…it grossed Karo out.

Drew McIntyre felt like a king. He was the man of the night.

And why?

Because he showed them all THAT tape. That tape that seemed to ruin Karolina's life and career.

There she was, standing in the doorway of the men's locker room, watching herself having sex with Drew…on the biggest TV screen she had ever seen.

She just wanted to die!


	2. Ready to face them all?

**_Here we go...the next chapter._**

**_Is there still nobody who would like to be my beta reader?_**

**_I hope you enjoy and please leave a review :) And no worries...Roman will soon be involved ;-)_**

Chapter 2: Ready to face them all?

Somehow Karolina made it back to her hotel room. She couldn't really remember how though. She was still too foggy-brained due to the whole situation.

She had been crying all night long. Asking herself questions that nobody could answer. She hit rock bottom.

She didn't know how things would go on from now on but she knew that she wouldn't leave this hotel room for at least the next two years.

She thought about the day before. It seemed that the whole roster was watching that damn video of Drew and her. How could she ever look into their eyes again? She was pretty sure that she was now postmarked as WWE's newest slut. What a great start…

There was a knock on the door that made Karo jump out of her skin. She didn't really want to see or speak to anybody. She just wanted to be left alone. Left alone in her misery. She tried to ignore it but the knocking continued. Karo had no chance but to get out of bed and see who was disturbing.

"You look horrible" Kaitlyn said as a matter-of-fact after Karo opened the door. _How nice!_

"It's great to see you too, K." She motioned for Kaitlyn to enter the room as she probably would not just leave again. Unfortunately.

"Ready for breakfast?" Karo just looked at Kaitlyn as if she were a ghost. Was she serious?

"Well…um…no?!" With that Karo threw herself back on the bed, trying to hide under the blanket.

"Now come on…I told you yesterday that you can't just hide in here until everyone forgets. To be honest, they won't. So don't make this too hard now." Exactly what Karo wanted to hear at that moment…NOT.

Kaitlyn was really giving her a hard time. She acted as if nothing had happened. Of course everything was just that easy for her. She simply wasn't involved.

And now she asked her to have breakfast in the hotel restaurant? Where all the other wrestlers and divas would be?

She didn't want to make a fool of herself once again. Therefore breakfast was not an option for her.

"Karo, get your ass up now. Or would you like me to call John? He sure as hell will get you out of here."

Since being with John Cena, Kaitlyn had become a whole different person. She was well-adjusted, happy…and enviable. Karo often wished she could be just as lucky as Kaitlyn was. She had everything Karo ever wanted: beauty, success and a wonderful man who loved her unconditionally.

"Why are you doing this to me, K? Apart from not wanting to go there, I'm not even hungry!"

Kaitlyn sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but it was more difficult than she had expected it to be.

She looked at her friend and felt sympathy for her. She looked exhausted, tired and hurt. Drew would have to suffer for that. That was for sure.

"You won't leave without me, will you?" When Kaitlyn shook her head no, Karo sighed and finally managed to get out of bed.

"Give me 15 minutes…" And with that she made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

The shower felt great. She had to admit it. Actually she did not want to leave the shower ever again but when her skin started to shrivel, she knew it was time to get out.

She tried to hide the dark circles around her eyes with make-up but still insisted on wearing sunglasses. With these on she didn't have to look into the eyes of her fellow colleagues.

Karo was now standing in the elevator and was more than happy that Kaitlyn was by her side. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, her legs were shaky and her hands were sweating. The fear of being humiliated once again was killing her. She didn't know what she was most afraid of. Seeing Drew? His buddies? Or all of the others?

She knew for sure that the other divas hated her even more now. When she came to the WWE, the female wrestlers weren't really welcoming her. Only Kaitlyn and Natalya tried their best to make her feel comfortable.

For whatever reason, Eve was trying everything to get rid of Karolina. And maybe there was her chance now.

The sound of the gong told them that they had arrived on the first floor. Taking a deep breath, Karo took Kaitlyn's hand and together they went into the breakfast room.

Looking down most of the time, she simply followed her friend and hoped that she would find a table to sit at really soon.

"Good morning ladies!" It was John's voice which calmed her down for a brief moment. She looked up and saw into his face which showed her that he was sincerely feeling sorry for her.

Without saying a word, she sat down on one of the chairs and tried to scan the room for Drew and his buddies.

As she couldn't find them, she quickly got up to get something to eat before one of them showed up.

It was as if all eyes were on her that morning. She felt observed. Maybe she was just paranoid. Who knew?!

"Now look who's here? Mrs 'Take me from behind'…" Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal chuckled.

Karo hated them. She always had. _Keep calm Karolina, keep calm. They are not worth it. _

"Don't you have anything to say, sweetheart?" Heath was about to stroke her hair, mocking her. Karo really tried to compose herself but he was driving her nuts.

She was about to punch both of them in their faces when somebody suddenly grabbed her arm to keep her from doing so.

"You guys better fuck off now…" Karolina turned around to look at Seth Rollins who had just approached them.

Heath and Jinder looked at each other and laughed even harder. "Hey Rollins, didn't know you banged her as well."

The two guys really thought they were funny. But Seth didn't feel like having fun. He was staring at them sternly which even made Karo's blood run cold. He stepped up to Heath even closer and looked him straight in the eye, whispering. "I told you to fuck off, Slater. And I mean it!"

Heath and Jinder looked at him surprised, not knowing what Seth was up to and therefore left without saying another word.

"I don't need your help, Rollins!" Karo looked at him unemotionally. She didn't know that guy. And she didn't trust him. He and his buddies were new to the main roster and she had no idea what they were up to. She had watched them closely because she really liked their gimmick. And they were amazing wrestlers to say the least. But that did not change the fact that they were still strangers to her.

"They just needed someone to show them that women are to be respected…that's all." And with that being said he left.

Karolina looked after him and watched him sit down at the table with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns who were staring at her intently.

She swallowed hard, put her plate on one of the tables and left the breakfast room as fast as she could.

She was confused. She wanted to be alone. Just leave!


	3. I'm being stalked

**First of all I would like to thank you all for reading, following and putting the story on your favourite lists. I also love the reviews because they show me how you actually feel about the story and that really helps me to improve.**

**Then a big thank you to my beta reader SomniumArtifex. You really did a great job and with your help I feel more confident about posting the coming chapters. **

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter…and if you have time, please leave a review.**

**Thank you :)**

Chapter 3: I'm being stalked…

_Cos the sun always sets, the moon always falls, it feels like the end, just pay no mind at all, and keep rolling…rolling…life must go on._

Karolina was silently singing along with Alter Bridge's lead singer Myles Kennedy while her favourite song was playing on full blast on her iPod.

She had been thinking a lot during the last few days. As Kaitlyn had told her so many times, it simply wasn't possible to keep hiding all the time. Of course she tried to avoid meeting her colleagues as much as possible but in the end they all worked together. She had a job to do and she wanted to show them all what she was capable of… apart from her 'bedroom skills'.

She was breathing heavily, and sweat was dripping off of her body. Working out felt amazing; especially when your head was filled with worries and thoughts about your future.

She had been on the cross-trainer for more than an hour and now her legs told her to stop. She was totally exhausted, but in a good way.

She tried not to attract too much attention and remained as silent as possible. Nobody really talked to her. They either didn't give a shit about her or talked about her behind her back. She didn't know what was worse.

Deep in thought and with her eyes fixed to the ground, she made her way to the locker room to have a shower when she suddenly bumped into someone. The impact was strong enough to make her fall over so that she landed on her butt, in a very inelegant way.

Karo wanted to look up but she was afraid to see who she'd bumped into. Suddenly, a huge hand was extended to her. Swallowing hard, she took it and was brought back to her feet. _Okay Karo, think…and think fast._ _You have two possibilities: Run or confront the situation! Okay, what to do now?! Gosh, I hate my life._ She was a coward. Of course she was. Therefore she was about to walk past her 'opponent' – yeah, everyone seemed to be an opponent to her at the moment – when he moved to stop her.

"Hey." He said, his voice deep and calming. The voice was familiar to her but she was not able to put a finger on it.

She was standing still, not sure what to say. Who had she become? She had never been a person to be afraid. She had always been self-confident and tough. But now, one night had changed everything.

"Don't you think it is a little rude not to say 'hi' at least?" Was that a rhetorical question? Of course it was. She knew that very well. She just couldn't help herself.

"I'm sorry. Uhm…hi." Karo said, hoarsely. _Come on girl, get your act together._ After a deep breath, she had the courage to look up. And looking up really meant **up**.

She was taken aback. He was a giant. He must have been about 6 ft. 3 or even taller. His skin was tanned, his long black hair dripping wet, he was covered in sweat and his body was perfectly toned.

"Sorry for knocking you over. Are you okay?" He looked at her with concern but she remained silent; she seemed to be somewhere else.

"Yeah…well…yes, I'm okay. No worries. Just a little startled, to be honest." She looked at him nervously, forcing a small smile. _Oh my God! You are acting like a little girl, Karolina._

"Good. I thought you were hurt or something." He seemed to be genuinely relieved. "Sorry…I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Roman…and you must be Karolina, I guess."

Yeah right, he was that Shield guy…Roman Reigns. Somehow that made her even more uneasy. First it was Seth Rollins being 'nice' to her, and now Roman Reigns?

"Yes, unfortunately." She sighed. She wished she was somebody else. Roman looked at her with confusion.

"Feeling a little bitter, aren't we?" He smirked at her. In his opinion she was making a big deal out of it, to him it would not be the end of the world.

Karo was about to get mad at him when she actually looked into his eyes for the first time. _Wow_, she thought to herself. His eyes were a beautiful shade of grey. His stare was intense, in a way that made her legs shaky.

"Look Roman, I know you were there as well… I know you saw that video, as all the others did. So don't tell me how to feel, ok?" Beautiful eyes or not, he was still making her mad. Again, she tried to storm off but he wasn't done talking.

"Did you see me laugh? Did you see me react in any way?" He looked at her intently, his voice calm but demanding, "Did you?"

She shook her head no. It was true; she didn't see him do anything. Yes, he had been standing there, watching. But as far as she could remember, he hadn't been one of the people laughing at her. He had been observing, not saying anything.

"See. Karolina, let me tell you something. Not all of us are equal. Don't forget that. Think before you act because otherwise you will scare off the only people who are actually trying to have your back."

And with one last intense gaze, he left; and Karo was finally able to make her way to the locker room.

What did he mean by that? People who were trying to have her back? Why was everyone confusing her like this? What was wrong with these people?

Slamming the door shut behind her, she got undressed and made her way into the shower. She was alone, thankfully. She wanted to forget. She wanted to stop worrying. But after talking to Roman Reigns, she was even more concerned.

With her bag over her shoulder, she left the gym and made her way to the shuttle bus station. The shuttle bus was provided by the hotel the wrestlers stayed in, so that they did not have to get rental cars.

The sun was shining and the sky was cloudless. _This day could actually be wonderful_, Karo thought while she enjoyed every single ray of sunlight.

There were noises in the background which told her that she was not alone. She immediately felt nervous again. Although she was normally a convivial companion, she was now reluctant and cautious. She could not believe herself that this would have such an impact on her. She wished she didn't give a damn about it, but it really hit her hard. Mentally, she was a real mess.

Karo turned around only to see Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns sitting on a bench a few feet away from her. She sighed heavily when she realised that they were watching her attentively, again.

Dean was looking her over from head to toe, while Seth was simply staring at her, not showing any emotion. She didn't even want to see what Roman was doing, so she just turned around and waited even more impatiently for the shuttle bus to arrive. It felt like hours and with each minute passing by she became more nervous.

When she finally caught sight of the bus arriving in the distance, she was relieved. She just wanted to go back to her hotel room and not leave it again for the rest of the day.

She wanted to check real quick what the other guys were doing. She slowly turned around and let out a little yelp when she saw that they were standing directly behind her.

Karo caught her breath, startled by their sudden appearance. Roman's eyes captured her once again; she could get lost in them. _Stop it_, she told herself. _You can't trust him._

It was Dean clearing his throat that caught her attention, his head motioning to the right, where the bus was waiting for everyone to enter.

"Ladies first…" He said simply, gesturing for her to go ahead. Looking from Dean to Seth, who was nodding, she got in the bus, sitting down in the first row close to the bus driver.

Karo was relieved when she realized that Roman, Dean and Seth were sitting in the back, far away from her. She sank down in her seat, trying not to break down then and there.

What was going on here? What was Roman trying to tell her? What the hell was wrong with those Shield guys? They were weird, which she found confusing. Everywhere she went, they were there as well. Were they following her? What were their intentions? She just hoped that they didn't believe that they could use their gimmick in real life. That would scare her to death.

And once again, Karolina was thinking about going back to Germany…


	4. Welcome to Monday Night Rrrraaaaw!

**Here we are again with a new chapter. Sorry it took me so long but I wanted it to be as perfect as it gets ;-)**

**Thanks so much for your reviews. That means the world to me.**

**Now I hope you enjoy and leave another review if time allows it ;-)**

Chapter 4: Welcome to Monday Night Rrrraaaaw!

Karolina was mentally exhausted, the last few days had been stressful. Maybe it was her own fault that she was so worn out because she was the one who was driving herself crazy. Always thinking, always worrying.

It was the first live event since Drew had shown the sex tape to the whole roster. It was time for Monday Night Raw.

While she avoided as many people as possible during the last few days, today was different. She had to face them. She had a match that night.

Against Eve. Out of all people, it was Eve.

Karolina swallowed hard thinking about her match while she watched the show on a TV screen in the diva's locker room.

Normally she would talk to her opponent before going out to the ring; discussing several moves and planning the match itself.

But Eve was different. She had no interest in talking to Karo. So she just ignored her.

_Great. _Karo thought. _Apart from the fact that I don't want to be here, now Eve is making everything a whole lot worse. I should have called in sick for today._

Tying her wrestling boots, she sighed heavily. What has she gotten herself into?

"Karolina, you're up next…" It was Charlie, one of her colleagues working in the Planning Department.

She smiled at him and nodded. He seemed to be one of the few people who didn't know, thank God.

Karo stood up and made her way to gorilla position,where Eve was already waiting to make her entrance; without even giving her a glance.

_Okay, calm down, you can do it. _She closed her eyes for a brief moment and tried to concentrate. _The fans don't know about the trouble, so give them the best you can._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly saw The Shield approaching her. She didn't expect to meet them there as they were just done with yet another attack on the Big Show. Normally they made their way back through the crowd but it showed her once again that today was different. Karo was watching them nervously; hoping that they would leave her alone.

They were still acting strange. Not talking to her, but only observing. Dean Ambrose was the only one reacting to her, by smirking at her.

Fortunately, they just passed her, staring at her intensely. As always.

What was wrong with them? She still didn't understand what Roman Reigns meant by saying 'people who are trying to have your back' in the gym a few days ago. If this was a sign of support, then she sure as hell could do without it.

When Karo's entrance music finally hit – Shinedown's Sound of Madness – she was all pumped up. Forgetting the trouble, the pain, the hurt; it was all about that match now.

...

20 minutes later she almost crawled back into the backstage area. Her nose was bleeding heavily and her shoulder was hurting like crazy.

Karo knew before the match, that it would be a hell of a fight. But she did not expect Eve to be as unprofessional as she was.

During the match Karo tried to talk to Eve, to make the best out of the situation, but Eve kept beating her, like she had never done before.

Karo was supposed to win that match, but Eve had other things in mind. A professional wrestler always wanted to make the opponent look good, but Eve only wanted to make herself look good.

This would have consequences, for sure. Not only would Karo kick her ass as soon as she could get her hands on her, but management would discipline her as well.

As soon as Karo arrived backstage, she fell to the ground. She tried to stop the bleeding with her shirt, but her shoulder hurt so much that she almost couldn't move.

Surprisingly, Roman was kneeling next to her. What was up with them appearing all of a sudden, each and every time when she least expected to see them? It was really bugging her.

"Are you okay?" Hadn't he asked her that same question a few days ago? Did she look like she was ok?

It seemed that he didn't really expect her to answer, as he was pushing her hand away, so that he could examine her nose. She looked up to him - in his kneeling position he was still a lot taller than her while she was sitting – when she realized that he had already showered and changed. His dark hair was tied into a ponytail; he was dressed casually and sporty.

While she was still studying him, he suddenly took off his black wife beater and used it to stop the bleeding of her nose.

"Your shirt is already soaked with blood. We need to find a doc, it seems like your nose is broken or something." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked at her with concern, "I guess this wasn't planned." It was more a statement than a question.

"No, it wasn't." Karo sighed. "I wanted to discuss the match with her beforehand but she wasn't in the mood, I suppose."

Roman was shaking his head. "She's a bitch." He said suddenly, "I really don't like her and now she's convinced me that I never will."

Again, he was confusing her. Karo really didn't know what to think of him. Besides talking to her in the gym a few days ago, he had been standing on the side-lines during the last couple of days.

He took her hand and made her hold the piece of fabric to her nose, as he slightly turned around to see if there was a doctor near them.

Karo caught herself eyeballing him. She stopped at his torso. He really was well-built and his broad shoulders made him look even more masculine.

"I can't believe there is nobody here to take care of you. They must have seen that you are hurt… fucking hell." She was startled by his yelling. At least she was back in reality now. Who was that man in front of her? Was it the same guy observing her during the last few days? She didn't recognize him.

"But you are taking care of me..." She whispered softly, not believing herself that she just said that.

"I try. But I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you, other than lending you my clothes for you to bleed all over." He gave her a small smile which made Karo dizzy. He had the most amazing smile she had ever seen.

A couple of people were passing them, looking at them but not really caring. It actually hurt to see that nobody cared. Except for Roman.

"Ohh, look at the poor girl." Eve came out of nowhere and mocked Karo, "Next time you'd better prepare yourself a little more."

Roman was biting his lip, trying to calm his breathing. He tried to contain himself. He would not give Eve the satisfaction she wanted, because Roman knew she was just waiting for something she could use against Karolina.

"Fuck off, Eve. I swear to God if I…" Karo jumped to her feet and tried to get at Eve but Roman held her back with his strong arms.

"Don't, Karo." He simply said. "She's not worth it."

Karo was angry now. All these thoughts and memories suddenly resurfaced again. She hated Drew, she hated Eve, she hated Roman and his friends. And she hated herself.

"Leave me the fuck alone, ok? Just get off my back." She screamed at Roman, exploding without warning, "And you'd better stop smiling or I'll punch you in the face." Looking at Eve, she turned around and stormed off furiously.

Roman was taken aback. He swallowed hard. He really didn't know what to think. Was she really mad at him? He tried his best to be nice to her. Although he would never admit it, he felt sorry for her. But he wouldn't tell Seth or Dean. Even though they were the ones who were trying to have her back, they still would not tolerate any kind of emotion. Emotions? What the hell was Roman even thinking about?

"Sorry for ruining your intimate moment, Roman." Eve smirked at Roman viciously. "I'm pretty sure she'll be fine after getting laid by you tonight. Don't worry, she's an easy lay. Go get her, buddy."

Roman approached her slowly, that intense look in his eyes.

"Leave her alone, Eve. And shut the fuck up, once and for all."

His gimmick was haunting him. He really was standing up for justice.


	5. Am I still alone?

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! I´m happy about every review, follow and favorite. You guys rock! **

**Enjoy the new chapter :) There will be more and more Roman and the Shield now ;-)**

Chapter 5: Am I still alone?

It was in the middle of the night when Karolina's cell phone rang. It felt like she had just fallen asleep when it did. Sleep was precious for her at the moment. Due to the current circumstances she actually didn't get a lot of it. Karo tried to ignore the ringing but it seemed that the caller was persistent.

"Hello?" She sounded sleepy; her voice was a little hoarse.

Nobody answered. All she could hear was breathing. It was scary.

"Who's this?" Karo was wide awake now. The last couple of weeks had affected her emotionally and anonymous late-night calls were not really helping at all. The breathing was now louder and heavier. It really frightened her.

"Karolina…" It was a man, so much was clear now. The way he said her name reminded her of a horror film. Was this a nightmare?

"Who…who is this?" She was trembling now. It was 4am in the morning, the whole room was darkened. She had never felt more alone than in this very moment.

"You don't remember me, huh? Karo…how could you?!" She swallowed hard. It was Drew. Why was he calling her in the middle of the night? Hadn't he done enough damage already?

"Leave me alone, Drew. I'm done with you!" Fear turned into anger. Not only did he have the nerve to show everyone the now famous sex tape, no, now he started terrorizing her.

"Hey hey, why so bitchy? Instead of being pissed off with me, you actually should be thankful!" She couldn't see him but she was sure he was grinning.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She didn't want to lose her temper, but she couldn't help it. "Thankful? What should I be thankful for? For you ruining my reputation?" She was fuming now. "Drew, I trusted you. I thought we could just have a little fun. But you used me for making people believe that you're a real man? Are you serious?"

"I am a real man, you know that sweetheart!" He laughed at his own statement. He really was an arrogant son of a bitch.

"Karolina, don't you realize that people are talking about you? That is what I call good publicity."

Karo was about to explode. She was seeing red. She gave away too much already.

"Fuck you, Drew!" And with that, she hung up. Tossing her iPhone on the bed stand, she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

When she looked into the mirror, she was shocked. Who was this? Was this really her? Her blonde hair was a mess, she had dark bags under her otherwise beautiful blue eyes, she was pale and just skin and bones.

She just wanted to pound the mirror and destroy it. She didn't want to look at herself anymore. She was disgusted. She sank to the ground, crying heavily. She couldn't take this anymore. She was losing her strength and her courage.

…..

With a cup of coffee in front of her and hiding her face behind the newspapers, Karolina was sitting in the breakfast room of the hotel at a table as far away as possible from the others. She didn't want to talk to anyone; let alone see anyone.

After Drew called her last night, she wasn't able to fall asleep again. She was tired.

"May I have a seat?" _Here we go again, _Karo thought to herself. Why were they all bothering her? It was really annoying.

Slowly she put down the newspapers and was surprised to see Seth Rollins.

"Do I have a choice?" She sounded annoyed and that was actually her intention.

Seth shook his head no and simply sat down across from her. He looked at her intently, trying to read her face.

"What is it, Rollins?" She sighed heavily. What did he want from her? What did they all want from her?

"Seth…my name's Seth." He paused for a few seconds before he continued. "You look tired."

Karo tensed up again. Every silly thing made her go overboard.

"I know I look like a piece of shit, SETH. Thanks for reminding me." She took a sip of her coffee and waited for him to carry on.

"Roman told me what happened yesterday." He didn't even respond to her last comment. "Is your nose ok?"

"Yeah…just a little swollen, as you can see. It's not broken though, thank God." He nodded his head and gave her a small smile.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Karo looked at him expectantly. He wanted to sit with her, so he should be the one talking. But he just watched her; a look of concern on his face. Karo sighed heavily. She couldn't take this anymore; she had to break the silence.

"Seth, what do you guys want from me?" She felt the urge to ask him. She just had to get this off her chest. Maybe he could give her an explanation.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her in confusion. This question came out of nowhere and he really didn't know what she was referring to.

"I'm talking about Dean, Roman and you. What is your intention? You confuse me. You are everywhere I am. I feel like I'm being followed by you. One day you just stare at me, the other day you're all nice and stuff. I mean, I really don't get it." She paused, trying to retain her composure. "Don't you dare to think that you can use me as your little toy. It might seem that I'm easy to have but I'm not interested at all."

Seth looked at her surprised and started to laugh. "You think we want you to have sex with us?"

It bothered her that he laughed. Once again she felt humiliated. She blushed.

"What is so funny about that?" She mumbled. Could this get any worse?

"Karolina, please listen to me, ok? Don't interrupt me, don't freak out on me, got it?"

She nodded slightly. She tried to relax but that was easier said than done. She looked at him expectantly.

"Listen, we don't really know you but I can certainly say that people are not treating you well. And that's pissing me off. You haven't done anything wrong. This is not your fault. I'm sorry that you've come to the wrong person."

He was silent for a few moments. Karo took her chance to speak although he asked her not to interrupt him.

"Why?" she simply asked. "Why do you care? Nobody does!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes. But she didn't want to cry. Not in front of a man she barely knew, not in front of anyone.

"Karolina, you don't deserve this. It's not fair. I actually feel bad for standing there and watching the video. You know, Dean, Roman and I are still rookies around here. We thought we needed to accommodate ourselves to them. But this very moment showed all of us that this is not something we want to be."

He sighed. He felt like he was talking nonsense. And the big question mark which was literally on Karolina's face didn't help.

When Seth saw a tear falling down her cheek, his heart broke for her.

"I didn't know we were confusing you. I'm really sorry about that. The reason I am here is to clear things up. They got out of hand."

"Seth, this is the real shit…no storyline. You don't have to serve justice or something." She interrupted him again, still teary-eyed. It wasn't nice to bark at him. But she had the feeling that both Seth and Roman had this 'justice issue' which seemed to be chasing them.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Could you for once stop making things more complicated than they actually are?" Now it was his turn to be annoyed. "I know you are doing this to protect yourself but it doesn't help that you are acting like a bitch to us because..."

"Have I ever been acting like a bitch to you? That's bullshit." Everything started so smoothly but now she was losing her temper again.

He looked at her sternly, his face getting closer to hers. "Not to me, but to Roman."

Karolina swallowed hard. He was right. She never really thought about it, but Roman just wanted to help her and all she did was yell at him. Although she wanted to fight the tears, she had no strength to do so. She broke down. In front of Seth Rollins.

Tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, ashamed of her tears.

Seth didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. He was smart enough to keep silent. He didn't know if the next move was the smartest, but he thought he could at least try. Reaching over the table, he gently took her hand and stroked it. Karolina looked at him surprised.

"I know I'm asking a lot when I say trust us, but you really should. We have no intention to hurt you or humiliate you. I think we should stick together and not let the others get to us, you know?"

She simply nodded, not able to find the right words. It was hard to believe that he was serious. But why would he lie to her?

Thinking about all these situations with Roman, Seth and Dean, she realized that they really just wanted to help.

"Am I disturbing?" Karolina immediately recognized this voice. It was Drew. She looked up to him and saw him staring at Seth's hand which was still holding hers. Seth closed his eyes for a brief moment and tried to control his breathing.

"Just leave McIntyre." Seth said through gritted teeth. He was pissed off. He didn't want Drew to see that Karolina was hurt. He didn't want him to see her cry. He somehow had the urge to protect her.

"Didn't know you were THAT easy, sweetheart." He chuckled before he continued. "At first it was me, then it was Reigns. And now it's Rollins? You really need it badly, huh?"

Before he could carry on, there was someone behind him clearing their throat.

"And I think you are badly in need of a good threshing, don't you think?" Knitting his brows, Drew turned around only to see Dean Ambrose in front of him.

"You know what? I'm outta here…have fun with your boys, Karolina."

And with that Drew made his way out of the room, trying not to look too scared although Karo could tell he was.

Roman, who was standing right behind Dean, immediately stared at their hands as well before he looked directly into Karo's eyes. His stare was intense. It electrified her and sent chills up and down her spine.

"You ready to go, Seth? We wanted to hit the gym." Dean asked. Seth nodded and let go of Karo's hand.

He smiled at her and said: "We'll see you around, ok? Take care of yourself."

Roman was the last one to turn around, his grey eyes never leaving hers. He left without saying another word.

It was hard to trust them, but she wanted to try at least…Maybe she wasn't alone anymore.


	6. I want the world to stand still

_**You can't imagine how happy I am because of your reviews!**_

_**It's amazing how many of you are following my story and putting it on their favourite list. You are awesome! Each and every one of you!**_

_**A huge thank you to my beta reader SomniumArtifex. I'm really thankful for your help.** _

_**So, now enjoy the new chapter. It's going to be interesting…**_

Chapter 6: I want the world to stand still

Although Karolina still wanted to feel sorry for herself, Kaitlyn was pushing her to go out and have fun instead of staying in the hotel room. Distraction was the best medicine. Only with difficulty and much persuasive power was Kaitlyn able to get Karo to go to this bar with her tonight.

"Ugh…why am I even here, Kaitlyn? You really must hate me." Karolina looked around only to see that the bar was way too crowded. Kaitlyn just laughed and shrugged it off, taking Karo by the hand to make her way to the bar.

After Kaitlyn ordered their drinks, they went to find a place to sit but that seemed to be impossible.

"Listen, why don't we just leave again? I mean, look around… there are way too many people in here. We could watch a movie in my hotel room." Karo looked at her friend who simply shook her head.

"Nope…we'll stay, hun." Kaitlyn said, "You really need to socialize again."

Karo sighed. She knew her friend was right but she wouldn't admit it.

"There is no need to socialize if nobody is interested in getting to know me. They simply don't like me and…" Karo wasn't able to finish her little speech as Kaitlyn dragged her in another direction.

"Look…" she said "It's Seth and the boys. Let's go and say hi."

Karo stopped dead in her tracks, causing Kaitlyn to stumble.  
"K, please… let's just go back to the hotel. I beg you." The look on her face was desperate. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to socialize and she also didn't want to spend time with her colleagues.

Kaitlyn looked at her in confusion. "But why? You told me yourself that the guys were nice to you." She paused to look at her friend. "Come on, just for one drink, ok?"

Karo simply nodded, knowing that she wasn't getting out of this anyway. _Just one drink, Karo. No need to worry._

There was no reason to be afraid at all, as Seth, Dean and Roman really seemed to be the only ones – apart from Kaitlyn – who had her back. But she hadn't talked to them since the day before in the breakfast room. And she still was unsure about trusting them.

"Hey guys… how's it? Would you mind if we joined you?" Kaitlyn really was a cheerful person. People liked her. But how couldn't they?  
"Take a seat, ladies. Sexy bitches like you are always most welcome." Karo looked at Dean Ambrose with surprise. He seemed to be straightforward, getting right to the point.

"Dean, watch your mouth…I think you scared her." Seth chuckled while pointing to Karo who was speechless.

Kaitlyn didn't really care about Dean's statement and took the seat next to him. The booth wasn't really big enough for 5 persons but standing for the rest of the night was no option.

Karo worked up the courage to make her way to the only empty seat. It was the seat next to Roman. She didn't look at him, too afraid she would blush.

Sighing heavily, she slowly sat down. As soon as her arm slightly touched his, her whole body started to shake. Her heart was beating faster and her hands began sweating. _What the fuck is this? What is happening?_

"Hey." Roman's deep voice interrupted her thoughts. This made her even more nervous. She looked up only to see those beautiful grey eyes again.

"Hi." It was only a whisper, but loud enough for Roman to understand. She somehow felt like a teenager again.

"How are you doing? Haven't talked to you in a while." Although Karo thought he would be mad at her for yelling at him on Monday, he actually wasn't.

"I'm okay…" She sighed. _Come on, Karo. Think about something to say. _Should she apologize? Or had he forgotten already?

"Look Roman, I'm sorry about the other day." She decided to go ahead with an apology. "I really didn't mean to bark at you."

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "No worries, it's okay." After taking a sip of his beer, he continued. "Maybe I should have left you alone."

The beep of his cell phone interrupted them. It actually hurt hearing him say this. She didn't want him to leave her alone. For whatever reason.

She watched him while he was reading the text message he had just received. His smile made her heart melt.

She didn't realize that she was probably staring at him when someone clicked their fingers in front of her face.

"Hey, I asked you a question, Karo!" Kaitlyn looked at her amused when she saw her friend blushing.

"Uhm…sorry…I was lost in…uhm…in thought." She looked at Roman who seemed to be answering his text message and was relieved to see that he hadn't noticed her staring at him.

Kaitlyn and Seth looked at each other and giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Dean Ambrose was actually the only one of them who didn't realize what was going on. He was different. He was the kind of guy who didn't give a damn about feelings. Relationships? He probably didn't know how to write that word. It was either fucking or leaving. Nothing else.

"Nothing, Ambrose…never mind." Seth just shook his head at his friend and smiled.

"Fuck this shit…I need another drink." Dean stood up and made his way to the bar. He wanted to get drunk, he wanted to party, he wanted to pick up some girl and have one hell of a night.

"Hey Seth…wanna dance?" Kaitlyn looked at Seth expectantly; pleading him with her eyes to say yes. She wanted Karo and Roman to be alone.

Kaitlyn somehow had the feeling that Roman could be the one to make Karo happy again. It sounded cheesy, but it was the truth. Although Karo had never said a word about liking Roman at all, Kaitlyn wasn't blind. The way Karo looked at him, the way she acted when he was around…it was different. And as Karo would never be the one to make the first move nor admit that she liked him, it was Kaitlyn who had to get the ball rolling.

"Sure, why not?" He nodded and smiled. He knew exactlywhat she had in mind. And he was glad that Kaitlyn took the initiative.

You could say that Seth was an amazing friend. He was loyal, funny, adventurous and a good listener. If something was bothering you, he was right there by your side. Whenever, wherever!

But lately Seth had been a little annoyed by Roman's constant whining. Seth really wanted to help him, but Roman wouldn't let him. What complicated things is the fact that Roman did not say exactly what was bothering him. It was actually his mood which kept changing in a matter of minutes. If he didn't know it better, Seth would say that Roman was pregnant. But that was not an option.

Now looking at both him and Karo, he finally understood.

Karo looked at Kaitlyn and Seth in horror. How could they just leave her and Roman alone? She was panicking. She didn't want to be alone with Roman. And she didn't want to be there at all. She thought she was getting sick…her trembling body, the sweating. She might have a cold after all.

"See you later guys!" Seth winked at Karo, a huge smile on his face.

Karo sighed heavily. _What now? I don't even know what to talk to him about. _She told herself to calm down. He was a nice guy. She knew he was.

"Hm, you think we bored them?" She looked at him surprised. He had already put his cell phone back into his pocket and looked at her expectantly. But Karo couldn't speak. She just looked at him. He looked good tonight. His jeans fit him perfectly and the first three buttons of his black button-down shirt weren't done so that she couldn't refrain from looking at his muscular chest.

"Uhm…Karo? I thought you understood English, or don't you?" He looked at her in confusion; not sure what she was thinking. Was there something wrong with him? Why was she staring at him?

"Sorry…it's just, I don't know…" She looked at her hands which were resting on her thighs. She was embarrassed by constantly blushing and she really didn't want him to see it.

Roman looked at her and chuckled. She was really cute when she was flustered.

"Relax Karo…I won't bite, I promise." He wanted to ease the tension of the situation. He understood that she was still shy around them. She had an issue with trusting people and he couldn't blame her. But he wanted her to trust him finally. He was different. He wasn't Drew.

"I wish I could, Roman." She was whispering again, her eyes still focused on her hands.

Roman swallowed hard. He was nervous himself but he was the one who had to take matters into his own hands because Karo for sure wouldn't.

"Karolina, please look at me." He couldn't believe he really had the courage to say this but he did. Waiting for her reaction seemed like an eternity. When she finally looked up to him, he was mesmerized. He knew she had beautiful eyes, but looking into them in this very moment was different. Her blue eyes were captivating and breath-taking.

Karo waited for him to speak but he didn't. She tried to read his face but all she could see were his grey eyes staring into hers. It was like nothing else mattered but them. They forgot about all the people partying, they couldn't hear any music. They were both lost. It was magic.

_Maybe I'm not sick, _Karo thought to herself. Maybe she should allow herself to have these feelings.

Roman didn't want this moment to ever end. He wanted the world to stand still. He had told himself for weeks that he just felt sorry for her. That she needs to be protected. But looking at this beautiful woman in front of him now, he knew he had been lying to himself.

He raised his hand and moved it to her face to stroke her cheek when they were interrupted all of a sudden.

"Hey guys…you up for a few shots?" Dean slammed a tray filled with shots of vodka on the table, spilling half of it all over the place.

It couldn't be coincidence that it was Dean Ambrose who was ruining this moment, could it?


	7. Let's hit the beach, Karolina

**Here we go again with a new chapter. Thanks again for the reviews! It's good to see that people like my story :)**

**So, I think it's getting more and more interesting now. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7: Let's hit the beach, Karolina

As the next live show was still 2 days away, the whole WWE roster had a day off. Kaitlyn and John wanted to spend the day together, so Karolina was on her own. Or so she thought.

Her cell phone beeped, signalling that she had received a text message. She made her way to the desk of her hotel room, checking on her phone who had texted her.

'_You up for a day at the beach with us? Seth Xx'_

Karo was surprised to see that it was Seth texting her. She can't even remember giving him her number.

Was she really that drunk the day before? Dean seriously had been in the mood for shots and tried to get her drunk like crazy. But she was a hundred per cent sure that she hadn't done anything stupid.

It actually was a shame that Dean ruined the magical moment between Roman and her. She was a little angry but maybe it was for the better.

'_Who is us? Karo'_

She definitely knew who 'us' was but she wanted to be sure. She really wanted to see Roman again. But deep down she was afraid that maybe he was the one who was drunk the night before.

Karo had been thinking the whole night. The way her heart started beating uncontrollably when he was around. The way her legs were shaking when he was looking at her. The sweaty hands, the heavy breathing…what was that all about? She had never felt anything like that before. Never. But she came to the conclusion that she was definitely not sick. She had to talk to someone about it. Maybe Kaitlyn would know.

When she was about to send her friend a text message, another one popped up on her cell phone screen.

'_Dean, Roman and I. Who else, Blondie? I'll pick you up in 20 minutes. End of story. See ya later, princess! Seth Xx'_

She giggled. Although she hadn't spent much time with him, she could tell he was fun to be around. He gave her the feeling that they had known each other for years. He made her feel comfortable.

_But wait a minute, we are going to the beach? _Karo just realized that she accepted going to the beach with three young handsome men – all by herself. She threw herself on the hotel bed, closing her eyes. She actually shouldn't worry about it, but she was uncomfortable thinking about being in only a bikini with Roman, Dean and Seth around.

Some people might think that that wasn't a big deal. She was a WWE diva, showing a lot of her skin week by week on national television. But this was different. Maybe it was different because of Roman.

She opened her eyes again, grabbing her phone to text Kaitlyn.

'_K, I promise I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day but I need to get something off of my chest right now. And I probably need your advice. It's because of Roman. I'm acting strange when he is around. I don't know myself what is wrong with me. I can't think straight when he looks at me. You probably laugh your ass off right now, thinking how stupid I am…but this is new to me. And I'm scared.'_

She put her phone down, stood up in order to change clothes and get everything together for the day at the beach. She needed reassurance.

A lot had happened since she came to the States. Good things, bad things. It had been a rollercoaster ride. But she was positive again. Positive that things would be better soon. And the reason for this is three young men dressed in black uniforms, looking all angry and dangerous. She chuckled. If people only knew how nice they actually were.

Her cell phone beeped again. It was Kaitlyn.

'_Racing heart? Sweaty hands? Feeling dizzy? Funny feeling in your stomach? Karolina, you have butterflies in your stomach. Don't be scared. Enjoy it! Let it happen and don't deny it. I'm pretty sure he likes you as well. Love you sweetie, Kaitlyn Xx'_

That's all Karo wanted to know. She wanted Kaitlyn to confirm what she was feeling. And as soon as it sunk in, Karo had a huge smile on her face. Could she be that lucky? Did he really like her as well?

It was a strange feeling; she really had to get used to it. She'd never had butterflies in her stomach. But she had to admit that it was an amazing feeling.

The knocking on the door startled her, bringing her back to reality. Now she was even more nervous, knowing that Roman would spend the day with her and the boys. She finally allowed herself to trust them. She was still careful, no question. But she had the feeling that they were honest and reliable.

When Karo opened the door, she saw Seth smiling at her. It was infectious.

"You ready to go?" He asked excitedly. "I can't wait to hit the beach. So hurry up."

He took her bag and waited for her to finally get out of her room. After closing the door, she turned around and suddenly felt Seth's arms around her.

"Glad you're joining us." After giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he turned around and made his way to the elevator.

"Whatcha waiting for?" He looked at her expectantly when he realized that she wasn't following. She was dumbfounded. He probably didn't really think about it that much, but this gesture meant a lot to Karo. She was sure that the hug was only an act of friendship, but that was exactly what touched her so much. They barely knew each other but he had already taken her to his heart.

She just shook her head and smiled, following him without saying another word.

"Roman and Dean are waiting in the lobby." Seth said when the doors closed. "Dean is probably still drunk."

They both laughed, thinking about how drunk Dean was the night before. He really was one of a kind.

When the elevator doors opened and they both stepped out, Karo immediately spotted Roman. There it was again. The butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help but to be all smiles.

"They are over there. Let's go." Seth, who was still carrying her bag, went into the lobby and greeted his buddies.

"Hey guys." She said in a low voice. She didn't mean to sound awed but she was all shy around Roman.

"Hi Karolina." He said while looking at her intently. The way he said her name was wonderful. It was special. _You're such a weirdo, _she told herself and tried hard not to laugh out loud.

"Okay okay…could we please stop with this all of this harmony and go to the beach already?"

They all looked at Dean surprised. Although they were still inside of the hotel, he was already wearing sunglasses. He looked tired and dishevelled.

"You had a long night, Ambrose?" She sassily asked and chuckled. She hoped he wouldn't be pissed off now but she thought he was the kind of guy who was always dishing it out so he should also be able to take it.

"Oh you cheeky little thing. Wanna make me mad, huh?" She could tell by the way he said this that he wasn't angry. She just shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Okay, before you two start pulling each other's hair, I'd say we leave now." Seth didn't wait for anyone to answer but just made his way to the exit.

At a leisurely pace they made their way to the beach, joking around and teasing Dean about him not being able to get a boner the night before. No need to mention that his 'prey' wasn't too happy with him.

Dean simply tried to ignore them. _Payback's a bitch, _he thought to himself.

They all spread their beach towels when they finally arrived at the beach. It was a wonderful and sunny day.

"Uhm…you wanna swim like this?" Seth looked at her, raising an eyebrow and pointing at her clothes.

Dean, Seth and Roman already got undressed and were in their bathing trunks. Karo swallowed hard and sighed.

"Of course not," she said. She hoped they would stop staring at her before she started to blush again. "But would you mind turning around while I get undressed. I'm not really good a stripping."

"That's a shame, Karo." It was Dean who said this. Who else? "If you want to improve your stripping skills, I'll volunteer to be your guinea pig."

He winked at her before he turned around in order to check the water temperature. She finally understood how he was ticking. He loved playing this game. He liked women who were able to talk back to him. And if Karo kept on coming out of her shell, they would get along very well.

Seth followed Dean, a smirk on his face. _This is going to be a fun day, _he thought to himself.

"Well, uhm…I'll leave you alone now. Will you join us when you're done?" Roman wanted so bad to watch her undress but he knew he shouldn't. She was uncomfortable in this situation and he really didn't want her to feel like this.

"Sure." She gave him a small smile and waited for him to turn around and follow his friends. Her eyes followed his every movement. He was a handsome man. She could stare at him all day and she wouldn't get bored.

When she was sure that they weren't watching, she took off her clothes and made her way to the water where Dean, Seth and Roman were playing around like some 5-year-old boys. You would believe that these grown-up men acted differently, more mature, but deep down they would always be kids.

She checked the water temperature with her foot, stepping back as soon as she realized how cold it was.

"Come in," Seth yelled and started splashing water at her which made her cry out.

When she saw Roman getting out of the water and coming towards her, she started running to get away from him because she knew what he had in mind. But Roman was faster. He grabbed her by the waist and tried to push her into the water which made her laugh out loud.

"Stop it, I'm ticklish." She said out of breath; still laughing. As she was playfully fighting him, he had no other choice but to take her and carry her over his shoulder. She tried hard to get away from him by flailing her arms around wildly but stopped as she knew too well that she didn't have a chance against him.

"Nice view", Karolina said quietly after checking out his butt which was right in front of her face. She actually didn't want Roman to hear it, but he did – of course.

"Thanks a lot, I can only return the compliment." He chuckled and threw a glance at her butt, wanting so bad to give it a light slap but he had to restrain himself.

He was stunned when he saw her in her bikini for the first time. She wasn't your typical kind of WWE diva. She was different. She was broad in the beam, her stomach wasn't extremely flat and her D-sized breast – which were real and not fake - completed the picture of the kind of woman he liked. He wanted to feel a woman when he was touching her.

But if he really wanted to get to know her for who she was, then things like that had to wait. And he was willing to wait if it was worth it at the end.

When he was in the water knee-deep, he gently jostled her into the chill. Her cry fell silent as soon as she submerged into the water. But the cooling felt good. Not only did the sun heat her up, it was Roman who was eyeballing her while she walked to the water towards them. It made her nervous that she couldn't say what the expression on his face meant, but she hoped he liked what he saw. She didn't know what kind of woman he preferred. She was definitely no AJ Lee.

After surfacing again, she tried to dunk him but he was way too strong for her, not giving her any chance.

It had been a while since she last felt so unconcerned and carefree. It was like all of her problems had just vanished.

But it was also scary. Yes, she was scared. Scared of what was going on, scared of what was to come. Just a few days ago, she was hiding in her hotel room. She felt humiliated, she was shy, she was unhappy. She wanted to go back to Germany to leave everything behind her.

Now she started to trust again. It was going to be a long ride but she was positive that one day she won't be afraid of trusting other people again. And Seth, Dean, Roman and Kaitlyn were the ones that encouraged her to do so.

What scared her most were the feelings she had towards Roman. She barely knew him but he already had a huge effect on her. How was this possible? A week ago she yelled at him and told him to fuck off and now she was all dizzy when he was around. It seemed to be wrong, but it felt so right.

Everything happened so fast. In a matter of a few days. But maybe Kaitlyn was right. She should enjoy these feelings. He wasn't Drew. And this is what she needed to keep in mind. And Dean, Seth and Roman spent time with her although they saw the sex tape. They simply didn't care about it.

It actually all started with feeling sorry for Karolina. They wanted people to stop harassing her. It wasn't her fault that Drew was an asshole. But this wasn't just feeling sorry anymore, they had really started to like her. Even Dean.

Maybe this could be a true friendship. And maybe this could be love? She didn't know. She only knew that she was enjoying herself.

"You'd better try dunking Seth. He is the weakest link." Roman said, laughing at the shocked expression on Seth's face. But Seth didn't have time to counter as Karo jumped at him, pushing his head into the water.

It went back and forth until they all were too exhausted and wanted to rest.

Karo was the first one to sit on her towel, watching the boys approach as they were pulling silly faces. Seth was definitely winning this competition. He was the master of goofy faces.

Karolina's eyes moved into Roman's direction, looking him over from head to toe. His long dark hair was wet, falling over his shoulder. She watched the water dripping onto his muscular chest which was glistening. She loved his tanned complexion. When she saw his strong arms, she just wanted him to wrap them around her, holding her close. The tattoo on his right arm was fascinating and she wanted to run her fingers over it. She could go on all day. In her eyes he was perfect.

He lay beside her, letting the sun dry his body. He smiled at her when he caught her looking at him. It was crystal clear that they both liked each other. There was a tension between them that couldn't be explained.

But he wanted to take it easy. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted to show her that he was serious, that this wasn't just about sex.

But would she believe him? Would she finally trust him? He didn't know. But right now he just wanted to forget about all of these thoughts and just enjoy spending time with her.


	8. Now be a real man, Roman!

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for making you wait for this chapter for so long. Hope I didn't lose any followers now. This next chapter is finally going into the direction I want it to go. And I hope you agree._**

**_I would like to thank missmalaise so much for helping me with this chapter. You're awesome!_**

**_Have fun everyone! Please leave a review…thanks a bunch_**

Chapter 8: Now be a real man, Roman!

After the day at the beach, they decided to meet at the hotel bar in the evening.

Karolina was happy that Seth had asked her to join them. They had an awesome day. And she really liked them. All three of them.

She really hit it off with Seth. They both loved the same kind of music. And he was such a goofball. He always made her laugh. She could talk to him for hours. There was always something to talk and laugh about. He was easy-going and laid-back. He was the male friend she had always wanted.

All the other guys she was friends with turned out to be assholes that were acting all friendly but tried to get in her pants at the end. She had the feeling that Seth was different. She really thought he was a damn good-looking guy, but she wasn't interested in him as a man. And she was sure that he was feeling the same when it came to her.

Karo had the feeling that Roman was a little annoyed by the constant joking around between them but he didn't say a word. Was it jealousy? She didn't know, but she thought it was kind of cute.

Karolina entered the hotel bar and searched the room for Dean, Seth and Roman. She was late, as always. She spotted Roman at a table at the window, all by himself. Smiling she made her way to him and was cautious not to tumble or something. She was always clumsy when she was nervous.

"Mind if I joined you?" He turned his head into her direction and smiled when he realized it was her. He seemed to be in deep thought when he was watching out of the window before.

"No, not at all. Please have a seat." He watched her as she took the seat across from him. "Would you like to drink something?"

She took a look at the drinks menu, not sure if she should drink alcohol again. It was obvious that it was Dean's plan to get her drunk one day.

"I'll just have a Coke." He nodded and beckoned the waiter to their table, ordering their drinks.

"So, where are Dean and Seth?" Karolina looked around, not seeing them anywhere. "Have they told you they wouldn't be able to make it?"

He shook his head no, looking around himself and then checking the time on his watch. "They should be here by now. Seth's never late. That's strange."

Roman retrieved his cell phone, searched for Seth's number and called him. It took ages until he finally answered.

"Seth, where you guys at? Karolina and me are waiting over here." Unfortunately Karo couldn't hear what Seth was saying but the look on Roman's face made her suspicious.

"Alright man, take it easy. See ya tomorrow." He put his cell phone back into his pocket and looked at Karo. "He thinks he has a sunstroke." He tried to keep a straight face but burst out laughing shortly afterwards. Karo joined him. It sounded so funny. But poor Seth probably felt like a piece of shit.

"Well, he should get some sleep then." She said, catching her breath. "What about Dean?"

He looked at her grinning. "Dean apparently wants to relax tonight. At least that's what Seth said."

They both looked at each other, knowing that these were some lame excuses. It seemed that they wanted Roman and Karolina to spend some time together. Alone. Was it that obvious that they seemed to like each other?

"So, shall we stay or shall we call it a night?" She looked at him expectantly, afraid he would say that he wanted to go back to his room.

"Hey, look, I'm Roman Reigns. I'm not a pussy like my little friends Seth and Dean. I would say we'll have a good time without them. What do you think?"

She giggled and nodded. He was cute. His smile was heart melting.

"How do you feel, Karolina?" He changed the topic really quickly and now had a serious look on his face. She had the feeling that he didn't want to know how she was feeling at that very moment. He was more concerned about how she was feeling in general.

"I'm better." She said quietly. She wasn't sure what he expected her to say. He was making her nervous.

"I'm glad you are. You deserve to be happy." He sighed as he didn't know if she really wanted to talk about this topic but he continued. "Have you talked to Drew again?"

She swallowed hard and tensed up when he said Drew's name. She actually didn't want to talk about Drew. Or the sex tape. Or her feelings regarding this. But he seemed genuinely concerned and she wanted to be honest with him.

"Not really. I'm actually not in the mood for talking to him. I have never been so humiliated in my life. You can't imagine how embarrassed I was and still am." She couldn't look into his eyes and looked out of the window nervously.

"You don't have to be." He said. "Look, this whole situation is fucked up, I know. But we have all screwed up once in our lives."

She looked into his eyes again. She knew he only wanted to cheer her up and make things easier for her. But it was bothering her that he was so easy about this.

"Have you ever been filmed while having sex, not knowing it? Have you ever been in the situation where you enter a room in which more than 30 of your colleagues are watching a sex tape of you? Have you, Roman?" She looked at him sternly, immediately feeling bad for grumbling at him. He shook his head no.

"I haven't. And I'm sure I can't say that I know how you feel. The only thing I can tell you is that it doesn't matter to me. It doesn't change who you are." He saw that she was fighting the tears. That's the least thing he wanted. He didn't want her to cry.

"I'm such a slut." She said teary-eyed. And she really felt like one. "Do you know how it feels when you are walking around, knowing that they've all seen you naked and in situations you wouldn't want anyone to see you?"

He sighed heavily. He didn't think about that. It must be horrible to know that people were watching you in the most intimate moments. She probably felt exposed.

"How would a man be interested in me after that? They would mock him. Telling him that he was dating an easy bitch." She broke down in front of him. In front of Roman whom she liked so much.

"Hush, don't say that. They don't know you. They don't know who you really are. So screw them. You shouldn't give a damn about people who just see you as that girl of the sex tape. That is not you. You are special. Every woman is special. And nobody has the right to treat you like shit."

She was sobbing silently. His words touched her.

"Roman, please tell me that you are not toying with me. It's so hard for me to trust anyone. And it would kill me if you weren't honest with me."

Roman saw the fear in her eyes and his heart broke for her. In the last two days she had been acting like the strong woman she actually wasn't. She wanted to be strong but she couldn't.

"Karolina, I promise you that we are not toying with you. It might seem strange that we were there out of nowhere, trying to protect you. But we are honest. We really do like you. Please trust me. I know this is going to be difficult but please just try to trust me, ok?"

If he didn't stop, she would start crying even harder. This couldn't be true. She just couldn't believe that there were still people seeing her as Karolina. And not as the girl from the sex tape. They wanted to be her friends.

She swallowed hard and tried to look directly into his eyes through the mist of tears. He was honest. He wasn't lying. He really meant it.

She didn't know what else to say. She was actually mad at herself for crying in front of him. She opened up. She let him inside of her head. But maybe it was a good thing that he now knew what she was thinking and feeling. Maybe he could understand why she was acting the way she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as she felt Roman's thumb softly wiping away the tears from her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to grab his hand and huddle her head up against it. This gesture might have been a small act, but yet it was so meaningful.

"Please don't cry Karolina," he said in his deep voice. This sent chills up and down her spine. His voice was sexy and comforting at the same time. Roman brought forth so many feelings in her that she had never experienced before. But she couldn't tell him. She was afraid of being disappointed.

"Thank you, Roman." She was whispering, her voice shaky. "Thank you for listening. Thanks for including me in your little clique. There are so many things I need to thank you for. I have to thank all of you."

He just nodded his head, removed his hand from her cheek and smiled his heart-melting smile. He was about to say something when their conversation was suddenly interrupted.

"Now look at you. Isn't that just cute?" Karolina looked up only to see Eve grinning at her viciously. "But why are you crying sweetheart? Isn't Roman treating you well? Didn't he want to be recorded on tape while having sex with you? Now that's really heart-breaking."

Karo didn't say a word. She tried to retain her composure and not give Eve the satisfaction she wanted. But Roman obviously could not ignore her comments that easily.

"Eve, why don't you take care of your own business? Are you bored? Go get a life and leave us alone, got it?" Roman was a man that was raised to respect women. Each and every woman. But he forgot his good behaviour when it came to Eve.

"But Roman…why so bitter? And it is really interesting to know it is 'us' already." The smirk on her face suddenly vanished and Karo was sure to see hatred in Eve's eyes.

"As I said before: It's none of your fucking business, Eve. Get outta here!"

Eve just snorted and left without saying another word. Roman's words had most definitely hit her.

"I have no idea why she hates me so much. It's not like I did anything to hurt her or something." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Roman who was relaxing his jaw after clenching his teeth before.

"She's a natural-born bitch. This probably isn't about you. It's about her looking for a victim she can harass. And to be honest, you are an easy victim right now."

It sounded feasible. But Karolina had another guess. Should she tell Roman about it? She didn't want him to misunderstand.

"I somehow have the feeling she is jealous. She has acted like that when you were with me after my match with her, and right now was no different." Karolina decided to go ahead with her speculation. Waiting for Roman's response felt like ages.

"Jealous? Well, there is enough reason for her to be jealous." He smirked at her, amused by the confused look on her face. "Well, let's face it: I would be jealous myself if I saw someone being with such a beautiful girl like you."

_Oh my God_, Karo thought to herself. Did he really say that? This must be a dream. This was not real. Roman looked at her expectantly. Did he go too far with his statement? Did he scare her off? He had been thinking so much about Karolina. She was on his mind 24/7. And he couldn't deny his feelings anymore. He had waited for this moment for a few days now. He wanted to be alone with her to ask her. But did he have the courage now? Was it the right time to ask her after making her cry and after Eve disturbing them? Maybe it was too much for her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. But if he didn't ask now, then he would never.

"Karolina, I've been thinking…" He said quietly. "I actually don't want to challenge my luck. Especially not now, but there is something I wanted to ask you." His heart was in his mouth and he was nervous like crazy.

Karo didn't say anything. She just looked at him with a blank face. That didn't really help him. He actually wasn't brave enough but now he had to finish what he had started.

"Look, I…uhm…well. We haven't spent a lot of time with each other, I know. But…uhm…would you like to have dinner with me one day?"

He swallowed hard. He did it. He really asked her. But he had the feeling he wasn't done talking yet. He felt like he needed to explain himself.

"Just you and me. No Seth, no Dean, no Kaitlyn. And especially no Drew and no Eve." He sighed. "I really want to get to know you better. I can't explain why, but I like being around you."

Although Roman tried his hardest to explain why he asked her, she still wasn't sure why he did. She still didn't understand why he would like to have dinner with her.

"Why would you want to get to know me better, Roman?" That wasn't something he was expecting to hear now. He was hoping for her to accept his invitation.

"Okay, let me be 100% honest with you." He looked at her intently. "I know this might seem to be hasty, considering the fact that not too long ago you were cursing me, but there is just something about you. I want to get to know you better in order to see who Karolina really is. I know that I need to earn your trust but I'm willing to do whatever it takes." He stopped when he realized that she wanted to say something.

"Due to the fact that I'm a little insecure with trusting people, I need to ask you something." When he nodded his head for her to go on, she continued: "Is this going to be a dinner between friends or is this a dinner for two persons who seem to…well, you know what I mean."

She wanted to be sure in which direction this was going. If he was feeling the same she was.

"This is about a man asking out a woman for dinner because he likes her. This is the kind of dinner you would call a date. A date which might result in having more dates."

She smiled at him shyly. He liked her. He just said it. She would jump on the table and do a happy dance if she could but that wasn't an option.

"So, what do you say?" He was hopeful that she would agree. He just had the feeling that she would.

"Yes…I would love to have dinner with you." After she said this, Roman looked up to the ceiling and mouthed a 'thank you', probably targeted at God, which made Karolina giggle.

"Perfect. How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7pm?" He had to hide his excitement as he wanted to act like he was all cool about it. But he was on cloud 9.

"That sounds good. But Roman?" She looked at him, a little unsure. "Will you tell Seth and Dean?"

He thought about this for a few seconds before shaking his head no. "No, this is between you and me. It's not that I want to keep this a secret, but let this just be between you and me for now before other people try to butt in."

She nodded and smiled. He was right. They should focus on themselves, not on others.

This had been a perfect day with a perfect ending. She would have never asked him out for a date. A date. It was unbelievable. She just couldn't stop smiling. Things were getting better and better.


	9. Today's the date!

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so happy that you guys like my story. I really appreciate all the reviews and follows. You ROCK!**_

_**I would like to thank InsaniaTorn for beta reading this chapter and helping me correct my mistakes. **_

_**So, please enjoy and let me know what you think :)**_

Chapter 9: Today's the date!

The smile on her face would probably never fade away. Roman asked her out. She would have a date with him. She was so excited that she wanted to scream it out loud for everyone to hear. But they promised not to tell anyone about it just yet.

But that was impossible. Karolina couldn't keep it to herself. She had to tell Kaitlyn. And she knew Kaitlyn would keep it secret.

As it was 1am already, she didn't want to call her anymore because she might be asleep. Or she was busy with other things. Like John, for example.

She decided to send Kaitlyn a text message instead.

_Kaitlyn, you won't believe what happened tonight. Roman asked me out. Roman fucking Reigns asked me to have dinner with him. But please don't tell John or anyone else. We want this to be between us for now, you know?! He's amazing, K. And he looks so damn hot in his trunks lol I'm such a weirdo, I know. Good night xx_

She sighed and closed her eyes. How was she supposed to sleep now? She was too psyched for that. You would never think how humble and nice Roman was when you first saw him. Vince McMahon wanted him to be that mean-looking monster that kicked ass. In real life he was completely different. He was charming, understanding and very obliging.

She giggled when she thought about all these encounters between them. It's funny how she once was afraid of him. Not to forget the day that she yelled at him for no reason. And she had honestly thought he stalked her…and now here they were, going out on a date soon.

Her phone beeped. Kaitlyn still seemed to be awake.

_No fucking way. He asked you out? You lucky bitch. He's hot lol I won't tell anyone, I promise. Oh girl, I'm so happy for you. I want more details tomorrow, k? Sweet dreams xx _

Karolina laughed at her friend's comments. But Kaitlyn was right: Roman was indeed hot.

Today had been the first time that Karo saw his full sleeve tattoo on his right arm. She'd thought it was a cool tattoo when it was just his upper-arm/shoulder, but now…wow, that was badass. That man was pure sex.

Karo shook her head smiling. She really was something else. If people knew what she was thinking right now, they would probably roll their eyes at her because she was crazy. She was acting like a 16-year old girl again.

Maybe she should at least try to get some sleep now. She desperately needed some beauty sleep if she wanted to look good on their date the next day.

_Now stop thinking about him, Karolina. Get some sleep now. Period. _The voice in her head was right. She really needed sleep now.

…..

"Oh my God, can we please stop now? I'm done, seriously." Kaitlyn looked at her friend pleadingly. Karolina and her had been working out for hours now and she was really exhausted.

"Come on, K. Just 30 more minutes." The gym was almost empty. Most of the guys must have been there in the morning.

"Don't you want to get ready for your date?" Kaitlyn checked her watch, hoping Karolina would finally stop for today.

"Well, can't you see that I'm getting ready for my date?" She had been on that treadmill for more than 45 minutes now. She was acting like a maniac.

Kaitlyn just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Karo was crazy. Really crazy. Kaitlyn was now standing in front of Karo's treadmill, looking at her with a blank expression on her face. Suddenly she pushed some buttons and the treadmill stopped immediately which made Karo stumble.

"What the fuck…?" Karo looked at Kaitlyn dumbfounded, expecting an explanation.

"Karo, stop it. You're amazing the way you are. You don't need to do this to impress him now." When Karo still looked at her without saying a word, she continued "Look, I know what you're trying to do. You want to be perfect for him. You work your ass off to look hot for him. But Karo, first of all this doesn't make sense now. Nothing will change today. And secondly: He likes you the way you are. I'm sure he thinks you're perfect. At least to him. So stop trying to be someone else, ok?"

Karo took her towel and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. You would never think how self-critical she was. She always looked at other women and envied them for their good looks. She honestly thought she wasn't beautiful enough. Sometimes she was wondering why she was a WWE diva after all. She didn't have the looks – or so she thought.

"Kaitlyn, seriously, I need to lose some weight. I'm really…" Karo wasn't able to finish her sentence as Kaitlyn interrupted her.

"Shut up, Karo!" She looked at her friend sternly. "This is bullshit and you know it. But I really don't want to fight with you now. Let's just have a shower and we'll get you ready for your date, ok?"

Karo nodded and sighed. She knew that Kaitlyn would never lie to her but in the end it was Karo herself who thought that she was never good enough.

…..

Karolina looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She wasn't happy with her outfit. She wasn't happy with the reflection itself.

"You look amazing, Karo." Kaitlyn smiled at her friend reassuringly and squeezed her hand. "I think it's perfect. Not too overdressed, not too casual."

Karo was wearing dark blue skin-tight jeans with a black halterneck top which showed a few of the tattoos on her back. Her long blonde hair was straightened and her blue eyes were accentuated with eyeliner and mascara. Otherwise she did without make-up. She wanted to be as natural as she could be and not hide under a mask.

"Are you sure, K? I don't even know where we are going…I'm so nervous." Karo sighed heavily and sucked in her tummy, looking into the mirror again. When she saw Kaitlyn laughing in the reflection, she couldn't help but burst out laughing as well. She was a grown-up woman acting like a teenager. She really should be more self-confident.

Karo checked her watch and let out a yelp when she realized that Roman would pick her up in 10 minutes.

"Yeah…he's going to be here soon, Karo. I'd better get going now." Kaitlyn hugged her friend tightly before making her way to the door. "Have fun, sweetheart. And enjoy your evening."

Before Kaitlyn opened the door, she turned around again to look at Karo, saying: "And babe, don't have sex with him tonight, got it?"

Karo was about to throw something at Kaitlyn who luckily was fast enough to get out of the room before it hit her.

Karo smiled. She was happy to have such an amazing friend. Kaitlyn had been the only one who never gave up on her in the beginning. And they still stuck together.

She must have been lost in thoughts because the knock on her door startled her. It was 7pm already. She checked herself in the mirror once again, taking a deep breath.

_This is it, Karo. Go get him._ Slowly she made her way to the door, opening it with a smile on her face.

When she saw Roman, she was about to faint. He looked breath-taking. She looked him over from head to toe. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt which was slightly unbuttoned. The white shirt stood in sharp contrast to his tanned skin. Something which made Karo forget how to speak English.

"Hey Karolina." And there he was again. Saying her name in that deep voice of his. She was losing her mind. _Breathe, Karo, breathe. And say something, goddamnit. _The voice in her head was freaking her out sometimes.

"Hi Roman," she said shyly, a small smile on her face. She probably looked totally dorky in that moment.

"So, are you ready to go?" he eyeballed her intently and licked his lips which made her nervous. Without really answering, she turned around, took her purse and closed the door behind her.

Silently they made their way to the elevators, just glancing at each other quickly once in a while. Both of them were extremely nervous; afraid to say something wrong.

When the elevator doors closed, Roman finally took the chance to speak again.

"You look stunning," he said gently. When she looked up to him, she was greeted by that wonderful smile on his face. She loved it when he was smiling. You hardly ever see him smile on TV. Although it made him even more handsome.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," she giggled when she saw him smirking. Someone had to break the ice. Otherwise this was going to be an awkward date.

"Thanks. I try." He wanted to go on but the elevator doors opened and they both made their way to the lobby. Looking around, they couldn't see anyone they knew which was a good thing. They really didn't want anyone to talk about them.

"So, where are we going?" Karo looked at him expectantly after leaving the hotel. He was leading the way with her walking next to him on the sidewalk.

"Two blocks away from here there is a small place where you can eat Italian. I hope you like Italian, because otherwise…"

"No, Italian sounds perfect. But don't expect me to have salad. I want pizza," she giggled when she saw the confused look on his face. "You know, most women eat salad on their first date with a man because they don't want him to think that they'll beef up one day."

"You're kidding, right? Women are strange." She lightly slapped his arm after he said this, but hurt herself by doing so.

"Ouch," she yelped, making Roman laugh at her. She was cute. And sexy at the same time. He wanted that woman. He really wanted her.

"Here we are", he said as they were standing in front of a house with a 'Bella Italia' sign. He opened the door for her and let her enter, following closely behind. _Well, what a nice view. _Roman thought to himself when he checked out her back side. He was so distracted by her beautiful behind that he didn't realize that she was leaving with the waiter for their table. He followed quickly, not wanting to make it too obvious that he was somewhere else with his thoughts.

They both sat down at a table next to a window while the waiter lit up a candle. This was really romantic. She would never have thought that he was that kind of men but she liked it.

After ordering their drinks, they both studied the menu in order to decide what to eat.

"Well, I guess I go for a salad." Karo slowly lowered the menu, her eyes wide open – in shock. Roman was going to eat a salad? No way.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." She put down the menu and looked at him inquiring. She stared so long until he finally burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face. Oh my God…I can't…" While Roman laughed his ass off, Karo blushed. God, why did she always have to make a fool of herself?!

When Roman realized that Karo was embarrassed, he immediately stopped laughing.

"Now come on, Karolina. It was just fun, ok?" He took her hand and squeezed it, making her tremble.

They looked deep into each other's eyes, not saying another word. He was still holding her hand, not letting it go. It was another magical moment between them. A moment where nothing else mattered but Roman and Karolina. Until…

"Have you decided yet?" No, it was not Dean who interrupted them, it was the waiter. Roman quickly let go of her hand and ordered his meal. No salad. A pizza. Of course.

"So tell me about yourself," Roman said after the waiter left. He wanted to know everything about her. Every single detail. He thought she was fascinating.

"What do you want to know? I'm not that interesting, to be honest," she shrugged her shoulders and pulled a duck face.

"Oh, I bet you are," he said and then continued. "Why does such a beautiful young lady decide to beat up other women for money?"

She smiled at him. Now that was another way of describing her job.

"Well, I've always been a wrestling fan. When I was six, I was in love with Bret Hart. I never stopped watching it and always wanted to be a part of this. So I started training in the only wrestling school in Germany. And I more than once wanted to just chuck up. I was asking myself why I was doing this. All the pain, the training, the hard work…and you are losing at least 15 matches before you finally win one. It was depressing."

Roman nodded understanding. He knew what she was talking about.

"But you kept going and now you are here. A WWE diva. I really respect you for that. I mean, it's really difficult to get into this business. Particularly as a woman. But you've made it. You came here from Germany and you are kicking ass."

Roman looked at her and saw her blushing again. She really was humble, having a hard time accepting compliments. That made her even more special.

"Thanks, but what about you?" She didn't want to be the focus of this conversation. She hated talking about herself.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a lucky man. Not sure if I would be here if it wasn't for my dad," he sighed heavily, frowning.

"Oh hush, Roman. You know that's not true. Maybe it helped, but look at you. You are an amazing wrestler. Do you think Vince would push you if he thought you were no good? I don't think so."

She was probably right. But sometimes Roman was questioning his career. He was thankful that his dad opened the door for him in WWE, but it was a lot of pressure sometimes. His father was a Hall of Famer after all.

"I'm sure that one day you will be the World Heavyweight Champion. And I mean it." She looked at him with a serious look on her face. Apart from the fact that she really liked him, she honestly thought he would be a great champion one day.

"Yeah…right. But only if you'll be my Diva's champion then," he chuckled while thinking about it. He was sure the belt would look good around her waist.

…

They had a wonderful evening. They really enjoyed their dinner and talked about everything under the sun. He made her laugh and she felt comfortable with him.

"So, now that I showed you my romantic side, how about we're going to a club for a few drinks?" Roman probably didn't seem to be a party animal, but he wanted her to have fun. And maybe he could get a little closer to her when dancing with her.

"Really? I mean…there could be some people we know." Karo was looking for excuses. She loved spending time with Roman. But she really didn't want to run into some of her colleagues.

"I know. And I also know that we didn't want anyone to know that we're having a date. But who cares? Come on, Karo. Relax and allow yourself to have a little fun without thinking about the consequences." He looked at her hopefully and was happy to see that she nodded in agreement. That was going to be fun.

….

Roman and Karolina were sitting on barstools next to the counter, sipping at their drinks. He was still waiting for the right song, so that he could ask her to dance with him. He was thankful for the loud music as this gave him the chance to move closer to her in order for her to understand him.

Karo's phone vibrated in her jeans. Who would text her at that time? It was late and she was sure that Kaitlyn wouldn't disturb her date with Roman.

She opened the text message and was surprised about its content.

'_Your ass looks nice in those jeans, Karolina. Makes me want to grab it. I want to make you moan again.'_

He didn't have to mention who he was. She knew it was Drew. She looked around while putting away her cell phone, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"You ok?" Roman looked at her suspiciously. She seemed to be annoyed and uneasy after reading the message.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave him a fake smile and sipped at her drink again. _Relax, Karo. He's not going to ruin your date. _Nobody could imagine how much she regretted having sex with Drew. He was making her life a living hell. You would think it was satisfying enough for him to show everyone what a 'great' guy he was, but no, he kept going.

Her phone vibrated once again which made her sigh in frustration.

'_I bet sucking his dick isn't as much fun as sucking mine, right Karolina?'_

Again she looked around, seething with rage. Who in the hell did he think he was? She hated him. She really hated him. Why can't he just leave her alone already?

Suddenly Roman grabbed her phone, reading the text message and trying to retain himself after doing so.

"Where's that asshole?" His voice was even deeper than it normally was. It was actually kind of scary. "Where is he Karolina?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. How was she supposed to know? She was trying to find him herself. Without saying another word, he made his way through the dancing crowd, looking around until he finally spotted Drew in a corner. He wasn't alone. Heath and Jinder were with him but Roman didn't care. He would finish all three of them all by himself.

He took him by the throat, shoving him against a wall.

"You think that's funny, asshole?" Both Heath and Jinder tried to get Roman away from Drew but Roman pushed them away to have a few seconds to tighten the grip on Drew's throat.

"Listen to me, because I will only say this once: Leave her the fuck alone!" He was furious. That guy made him see red.

"Roman, please stop…" Karolina was now standing behind him. She didn't want him to get in trouble because of her. But she was actually the one who did. Because of her distraction, Heath was able to kick Roman in the midsection, making him gasp for air.

Karolina tried to get between the men but Jinder pushed her away, making her stumble. Roman slowly recovered from the punch only to knock Jinder out.

"Oh God…please don't do this, Roman. Please, let's go." Drew and Heath took care of Jinder who was laying on the floor which gave Roman enough time to look at Karo.

"Shut up, Karo. I've got this, ok?" he yelled at her which shocked her. There was so much hatred in his eyes. And she didn't even care if the hatred was aimed at her or not. When he turned around again, he was punched in the face by Drew which made his nose bleed.

Karo stood there frozen, not able to say anything. After a few moments, she slowly walked away as if in a trance. She left Roman alone. She didn't want to be with him as long as he was acting like a maniac.

She walked back to the hotel in the middle of the night all by herself. She was thinking about Roman. Who was he really? The fact that he yelled at her scared her to death. Did he always have a bad temper? Was he the aggressive kind of men? She was shocked to see him like that. She didn't even recognize him anymore. Did she want to be with someone like that?

As soon as she closed the hotel room door behind her, she threw herself on the bed and started crying. It could have been a perfect date. It felt so good to spend time with him. But in the end he ruined it all. All because of Drew. She cried even harder thinking about the fact that it was Drew again who destroyed it all. He ruined something between Roman and herself before it even started.

Suddenly someone banged on her hotel room door. She was startled, afraid to open the door. She tried to be as quiet as possible, chocking down the sobbing.

"Karolina, open the door. I know you're in there." She held her breath when she realized it was Roman. He kept on banging on the door. She was afraid he wouldn't leave and stand there throughout the night. She didn't want to see him now.

"Please…I need to talk to you." He sounded desperate and she felt her heart break in her chest. But she wouldn't move. She wouldn't let him in. What if he was still out of control?

"I really don't know what I did to make you mad at me. All I wanted was to defend you. But whatever…I get the picture."

It was quiet for a few seconds and she hoped he was gone. She allowed herself to cry again. This was a nightmare. She just wanted to wake up and know that it was just a dream.

He must have heard her sobbing as he pounded the door one more time, silently cursing himself and finally leaving. He fucked up. He fucked up big time.


	10. Do I still want you in my life?

_**First of all, there are a few people I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart:**_

_**Thanks a lot to InsaniaTorn/missmalaise for beta-reading my chapters and helping me improve my writing and grammar skills. You are awesome!**_

_**I would also like to thank ShannonTheAwesomeOne/dominoduh for giving me the best ideas and for being my inspiration. She is my personal Roman Reigns consultant and I love her for it. Thanks hun! **_

_**Also a huuuge thank you to all of my readers, especially butterflydance21, Emmettluver2010, ImSuchAGenuis1988, punkydiva17, Pinayprincesa, ILoveAnime89, Cookie D, SweetEnigma, lovencrazy86, LadyOfJusticeShield, MrsApexPredator etc. I love your reviews. They encourage me to keep going.**_

_**Okay, enough for now…I'm sure you want to read the new chapter. So enjoy, my lovely readers!**_

Chapter 10: Do I still want you in my life?

She couldn't sleep all night. The picture of Roman's eyes was haunting her constantly. The hatred, the aggression.

She swallowed hard and checked her watch. It was 8am. She was thankful that the night was finally over, but she was also totally exhausted and tired.

Her stomach rumbled. She was hungry but she really didn't feel like eating. And she most definitely didn't want to run into Roman. Her eyes filled with tears again. She really thought he was different. But he disappointed her. Or was she too hard on him? In the end he really just wanted to defend her. Just like he said last night.

But how can she just forgive him if she is still scared to death just thinking about his hot temper?

She shook her head and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. This time she wouldn't hide in her room. She would go out there and be strong. She knew she would probably see Drew and his buddies. And she knew that Roman would most likely be there as well. But she wouldn't let anyone run her life. Not anymore.

After a quick shower, she got dressed and made her way downstairs. She took the stairs, not wanting to have an awkward conversation with one of her colleagues in the elevator.

Before entering the breakfast room, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Stay strong, Karo. You can do it._

Without looking around, she directly made her way to the buffet. She just wanted to get something to eat and sit down at a table all by herself. She was used to being alone. It shouldn't make any difference now.

"Good morning, Karo." It was Seth.

She just had a few seconds to decide what to do: either greet him back and possibly spot Roman, or just keep going and ignore him. She went for the latter possibility and made her way to the coffee machine.

Seth didn't deserve to be treated like that. He was a good guy and she really liked him, but right now she just couldn't talk to him. At least not with Roman sitting next to him.

Meanwhile Seth stared after her with a confused look on his face. He then looked at Roman sceptically and shook his head.

"Hey man…does your bruised face possibly have something to do with Karolina ignoring us?"

Roman sighed and dropped his fork on the table. It killed him to see how cold-hearted Karo was. He never thought she could be like this.

"Maybe", he said and continued. "But I really don't want to talk about it. It's not worth it."

Seth frowned and looked at Dean, telepathically pleading him to help him. Maybe Roman would open up if Dean said something.

"Look Roman, spill the beans. It doesn't really help if you keep being moody because of something that is eating you up inside."

Roman looked back and forth between his two best friends. Maybe he should really talk about it. Maybe they knew why she was acting like that. Because he had no idea.

"Karolina and I had a date last night. We didn't tell anyone because we just wanted to see where this is going first. I took her to a nice restaurant and everything was perfect. But the dumbass that I am, I dragged her to a club. And who do we meet?"

Again there was hatred in his eyes. Just thinking about Drew made him furious.

"Don't tell me you had a brawl with Drew." Seth looked at Roman annoyed. Really? He thought his friend was cleverer than that. Drew was a piece of shit and Seth didn't think that Roman would get his hands dirty because of that asshole.

"Seth, you should have seen the texts he sent to Karo. He needed a rubdown." Of course Seth wouldn't understand. He always kept talking things through. He was like a woman sometimes. But talking wasn't an option with Drew. Drew was the kind of guy that needed to get his ass kicked.

"But why is Karo pissed off with you then?"

Dean actually wasn't the kind of guy that talked about feelings, but he knew that Roman liked that girl and he wanted to make sure that things worked out. Not to forget that he liked her as well. She was a cool chick.

"If I only knew…" Roman sighed again. He really wished he knew. He kept thinking about this all night. He just wanted to protect her. Didn't it show her how much she already meant to him?

Seth suddenly stood up and left Roman and Dean alone without saying another word. He had to find Karolina. And he needed to know what was going on. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to show her that he was her friend. It was a difficult situation for him. He would never let down Roman, but at the same time he wanted Karolina to be happy.

He found her at a small table in the back of the room, stirring her coffee, lost in thought.

"Hey", he quietly said while taking the seat across from her. She didn't look up at him. She felt bad for treating him like this but she just couldn't help it. She was fighting the tears again. She hated to cry in front of people.

"Karolina…look at me." He gently lifted her chin so that she was forced to look up. Her eyes were blood-shot and teary-eyed. She must have been crying all night long.

"Roman just told us what happened last night. But tell me why you're avoiding him now." He looked at her expectantly, but she kept quiet.

"Okay, look, I also think it's stupid to get into a fight because of things like these and I really don't support his decision, but he was probably doing it for you", he continued. This made Karo bristle with anger.

"He was doing it for me? Seth, seriously, he was acting like a maniac yesterday. Yeah, maybe someone had to show Drew that he crossed the line, but that doesn't give him the right to yell at me and…"

"Woah woah woah…he yelled at you?" Seth couldn't really believe what Karo had just told him because Roman was actually quite a calm person. That really didn't sound like him.

"He did. You should have seen that look in his eyes. I was scared, Seth." The tears were now streaming down her face. She was conflicted about this whole thing. She was confused. Was she overreacting?

"But Karo, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to scare you. You know yourself that people do things in a rage which they regret afterwards."

She couldn't stop crying. God, why couldn't she just be strong for a second? She was such a wimp.

Seth stood up and took her hands so that she had to stand up as well. He pulled her into a tight hug, caressing her hair and trying to calm her down.

"It's going to be ok, Karolina", he whispered into her ear. He felt so sorry for her. She had been going through so much in the last couple of months. He just wanted to see her happy finally. And he was sure that Roman actually could be the one to make her happy. But things seemed to be different now.

He gently broke the hug, looking into her eyes again. "You should talk to him, Karo. He deserves to know what he did wrong."

She immediately shook her head no. She didn't want to talk to him. What if he lost his temper again?

"So what do you want to do now? Just ignore him for the rest of your life? You know that you can't. First of all because you guys are working in the same company and secondly because you fucking like him. Don't deny it! This is ridiculous!"

Seth was right. She liked him. She liked Roman a lot. But she didn't like the way he was trying to solve a problem. Because in her opinion, violence wasn't a solution.

Before she could answer, she spotted Dean approaching them. Why was he here now?

"Hey girl." He looked at her intently when he stood in front of her, but no emotion reflected in his eyes. You would think he was heartless if you didn't know him. But deep down he had feelings as well. He just wasn't the kind of person to show them. Feelings meant trouble. And he had been in trouble his whole life, so he didn't give a shit about certain things anymore.

Seth let go of Karo and looked at Dean surprised. He normally didn't intervene if it was about relationship matters. So why did he now?

"Now stop crying. That doesn't look sexy at all." He tried to break the ice with his cocky attitude. And he succeeded. He made Karo giggle in between sobs.

"Seth, would you give us a minute?" Seth frowned and sighed heavily. Dean wanted to be alone with Karo? He wanted to be alone with a woman as fragile as Karo was in that moment? Seth was just hoping that Dean wouldn't fuck this up. He knew that Dean wasn't the one to comfort girls when they were having heartache because he was the one breaking their hearts in the first place.

But Seth simply nodded and gave Karo a peck on her cheek before leaving them alone.

Dean sat down and waited for Karo to do so as well. He didn't know himself what he was doing there. And most importantly he didn't know why he was doing it. But he had the feeling he had to do something this time.

"I'm completely honest with you, babe. I know women don't like this 'fighting over woman' stuff. And it's actually pretty ridiculous, I know. But if a man likes a woman, he does things which can't be explained. I honestly don't give a fuck about the texts Drew sent you. And I don't give a fuck about the things that happened during their brawl last night. But I do care about my friend back there. He took a beating for you."

Karolina wanted to say something, but Dean wouldn't let her interrupt him.

"I'm not done, Karo." He looked at her sternly and carried on, "He is sitting over there with a black eye and his lip busted open. And he has no idea why you are not talking to him anymore. Do you think that's fair? Don't you think you should at least tell him?"

She looked at him surprised. She didn't know he could ever be so worried about someone. Again she wanted to say something but he simply continued, not giving her a chance to speak.

"Girl, you know I'm not really into this relationship bullshit and all, but Roman likes you more than you can imagine. And as long as he hasn't beaten you, you have no right to be pissed off with him."

She swallowed hard. His words echoed in her head over and over again. And maybe he was right. Dean was that kind of guy who told you exactly what he was thinking. And he was brutally honest. And if Dean involved himself in such a thing, then it really was important to him.

"Did he hurt you, Karolina?" Dean looked at her expectantly and was relieved to see that she shook her head no. He knew that Roman would never hit a woman. He let out his anger in the gym. Or at Drew, apparently.

"But I still don't want to see him today. I need to think things through." It was the first time she was able to say something after Dean's monologue.

"That's ok, I do understand. But don't let him suffer too much or I have to spank you." Again he made her laugh. He couldn't be serious for too long. That wasn't in his nature.

He stood up and looked at her, unsure of what to do next. She sensed that he didn't know how to react now, so she took the initiative and put her arms around his waist, hugging him. He was surprised at first, not moving, but soon relaxed and put his arms around her as well.

He wasn't used to having a female friend. At least in terms of not sleeping with her at the same time. It felt strange, but he would get used to it somehow.

"Thanks, Dean", she whispered to him with her face pressed against his chest. He simply nodded although she couldn't see it, and then let her go.

"Yeah, well…uhm…I see you around." He smiled at her and quickly turned around, leaving her alone.

Now she was even more conflicted. On the one hand, she was mad at Roman for being such a dick; for being so aggressive and for yelling at her, but on the other hand, she knew that he didn't do it to hurt her. Why should he? He was the one asking her out for a date. Maybe it really didn't mean anything. He most likely just lost his temper once. It might have been an exception.

And as both Seth and Dean told her, he was doing it for her. He wanted to shut Drew up once and for all. He took the risk to get a beating by three men while he was all by himself. Only to show her that he cared.

It was most definitely not the right thing to do, but maybe she should give him a chance to explain his actions to her? Or shouldn't she? Karo was confused.


	11. I'm so sorry!

**_Again I would like to ask a few people for their help and support:_**

**_InsaniaTorn/missmalaise, you`re an amazing beta reader. Not only do I improve my writing skills, but also my English skills in general._**

**_ShannonTheAwesomeOne/dominoduh, you are awesome. Thanks for fangirling over Roman with me and giving me the best ideas for my stories._**

**_Also once again a HUGE thank you to all of my readers, especially butterflydance21, ImSuchAGenuis1988, Cookie D, LadyOfJusticeShield, etc. Your reviews make me so happy. Sooo much!_**

** _I shut up now and let you read the next chapter :)_**

Chapter 11: I'm so sorry

Karolina had been avoiding Roman as much as she could during the last couple of days. She kept thinking about Dean's words day in and day out. But she still wasn't sure what to do.

She had to admit that she missed being around Roman. Although they hadn't known each other for too long, she enjoyed spending time with him. And now she was all by herself again.

Kaitlyn was the only one who somehow understood why Karo was confused as of what to do. She knew that Karo was sensitive when it came to violence and yelling. But she also thought that Roman would have never done it to harm her. Quite the contrary.

Roman had tried to call her a thousand times, but Karo wouldn't pick up. As that didn't work, he had sent her plenty of text messages. But she didn't text back. She couldn't imagine how much she hurt Roman with her ignorance.

She ran into Drew once in a while, but strangely enough he left her alone. Maybe Roman's beating bore fruit. From the outside it did at least: His face was bruised all over and his nose was swollen immensely. She was glad that Drew decided to shut his mouth for good. At least she hoped he would.

When her cell phone beeped, she was expecting another text message of Roman with the content such as 'Please let me talk to you' or something. But this time it was a long message Roman sent which surprised her.

'_Karolina, I'm exhausted. I'm exhausted and I'm losing my strength. It hurts me that you don't even give me a chance to talk to you. What have I done wrong? I really don't know. I haven't slept for days, just thinking about you and asking myself what I did to make you run away from me. I admit that it wasn't smart to get into a fight with Drew, Heath and Jinder. But when I read that text message he sent you, I just lost it. How dare he send you messages like these? It might have been wrong to beat Drew, but he deserved it. And I stick to that decision. Karo, I'm just a man. We act like that once in a while. But that doesn't make me a less good person. Do you think I would ever hurt you on purpose? You´re wrong if you do. I've told you once that I was raised to respect women. I ask you to reply to me for once. Just this one time. Tell me that I should leave you alone. That I don't mean anything to you and that you're done with me. And then __I'm out of your life for good. Roman'_

Tears welled up in Karo's eyes. She felt horrible for treating him the way she did. Everyone should get a chance to explain themselves. But she didn't give Roman a chance at all. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want him to leave her alone. She wanted him to be a part of her life. So why was she making such a big deal out of it? Her heart broke when she thought about how bad he must have been during the last couple of days. She wasn't being fair.

She hit the reply button, carefully thinking about what to answer.

'_Meet me in my room in 20 minutes. Karo'_

She didn't know if it was smart to invite him to her room. But he wouldn't do anything to harm her. And if he did, she would scream as loud as she could.

She went into the bathroom to clean up a little. Her mascara was all over her face because of the crying. She was nervous. How would he react? How would she react? Her heart was beating uncontrollably. This conversation might change everything between them. She just didn't know if for the better or the worse.

She sat down on her bed again, impatiently waiting for him. What took him so long? Had he received her message at all? She tried to calm herself down by deeply breathing in and out.

There was a knock at the door. He was here. Finally.

She slowly opened the door just to see a tired-looking and exhausted Roman in front of her. He wore a pair of black sweatpants and a simple grey shirt. She would say he looked sexy if there wasn't that sad look on his face.

She stepped aside to let him enter her room. He stood there, not sure what to do.

"Have a seat," she pointed to her bed and watched him sit down. She nervously sat down next to him, unable to find the right words to say.

She heard him sigh heavily and glanced at him real quick. You could tell that he hadn't been sleeping a lot recently. And all of this was her fault.

"Karolina, what have I done wrong?" He now looked at her, sadness reflecting in his eyes. She couldn't keep the eye-contact and stared at her hands which were folded in her lap. She remained silent. What was she supposed to say? Now that she was thinking about her behaviour, she could just slap herself across the face because she acted like a real bitch.

"Please say something. This is killing me." He grew impatient with her. He was sick of this. Sick of her ignorance. Sick of the whole situation. He was wondering if she was still worth it. She made him vulnerable. And he hated that.

"I'm sorry", she quietly said. He looked at her in confusion. Why was she apologizing now? He thought he was the one that needed to apologize. For whatever reason. He waited for her to continue. She had to explain to him why she was sorry.

"You scared me, Roman. I'd never seen you like this before. There was so much hatred in your eyes, you were so aggressive and told me to shut up. I was just shocked to see that you yelled at me."

He looked at her surprised. He yelled at her? He really couldn't remember this. He must have been in such a rage. And it killed him to know that he scared her. He should do anything but to scare her. She should feel safe with him. She should feel comfy and happy when she was with him. But he did really scare her and that was shocking. And it shocked him even more that he couldn't remember it. He was wondering if this was the first time he'd done it. Or if that happened more often. Now that was scary to him.

"I can't even recall doing this. But if I did, then I'm sorry. Drew really got under my skin. I admit that I lost my temper. Something I hardly ever do. But why haven't you just talked to me?" He frowned. He didn't know that this took its toll on her that much.

She finally looked up at him, their eyes finally meeting. Where was that sparkle in his eyes? Where was that look that normally sent chills up and down her spine? It was gone. He lost it.

"I don't know. I don't know why I wasn't able to talk to you. And I hate myself for acting like this." She swallowed hard. Why was she making things so complicated? He liked her and she liked him. End of the story. Why would she let Drew ruin this? This shouldn't be about him anymore. This was between Roman and her. And no one else.

"Shh, don't hate yourself for anything." He took her hand into his, not breaking the eye-contact. "Please give us another chance, Karolina. Let's just forget about that. Let me show you who I really am. I don't want this to stand between us. I'm sorry for the things I did. And so are you. Let's move on!"

It sounded so easy. But she couldn't forget that easily. Then again, she wanted to try. She wanted to give them another chance. This whole situation was fucked up. And it would be a shame if they gave up just like that. She remembered Dean's and Seth's words. And she tried to remember the good moments she had with Roman. And they were clearly predominant.

"Okay," she whispered finally. "We can work this out." She gave him a small smile but frowned as soon as she examined the bruises on his face.

She lightly touched the funnily-coloured spot under his right eye. It turned from black to purple and was slowly becoming yellow. He grimaced when she touched him. It still hurt a little. But he wouldn't be acting like a pussy in front of her. Her hand slowly made its way to his upper lip which must have been the one busted open. It was almost healed already but you could still see that he got punched.

She looked into his eyes again, her fingers not leaving his lips. There was a tension between them that couldn't be explained. They kept looking into each other's eyes, not moving, but both of them sighing heavily. Karo swallowed hard when Roman took her hand and put it down, but still holding it. His left hand moved to her cheek, caressing it before very slowly moving his face closer to hers. What was going on? What was going to happen now?

He broke the eye-contact and now focused on her lips while at the same time still moving closer to her. He looked into her eyes again, trying to figure out if she wanted this as much as he did. But he couldn't read her face; he didn't know what was going through her mind. But if she didn't want this, then she would for sure show him.

His face was now so close that their noses touched and she could feel his breath on her skin. Karo held her breath for a short moment before Roman's hand pulled her face even closer to his. Their lips were slighting touching now, not enough for it to be called a kiss. They both paused for a moment, letting this sink in. Just a few moments ago, they both didn't know if there was a future for them at all. And now this was happening.

It was Roman who finally had the courage to press his lips against hers. When he felt that she was responding the kiss, his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Her lips felt so perfect on his. He slightly opened his mouth, letting his tongue gently lick her bottom lip. She immediately knew what he was trying to do and opened her lips as well. As soon as their tongues met, they were both hit like a bolt of lightning. This was another magical moment. And this time nobody would be interrupting them.

Their tongues gently danced with each other which made Karo moan quietly. They were both exploring each other's mouths passionately, their breathing becoming heavier by the second. But Roman didn't want to take it too far. He knew she was still insecure about these things and he wanted to give her all the time she needed. He hoped he wasn't pushing her too much with the kiss, but he couldn't help it. And it felt so right.

He didn't want to stop this kiss ever, but he gently did by pressing his lips onto hers once again, feeling a little dizzy when she kissed him back. Roman slowly let go of her, his hand leaving her cheek. They both looked into each other's eyes again. They were both mesmerized and savouring this moment to the full. Although she hadn't planned to kiss him just yet, the moment was simply perfect. And she didn't regret it at all.

"Wow," Roman said quietly, his voice a little hoarse. He was relieved to see that she smiled at him. This showed him that she was absolutely fine with him kissing her.

"Yeah…wow," she let out a heavy sigh. She could still feel his lips on hers which made her heart beat uncontrollably. They both just stared at each other, not able to find the right words. What was there left to say? The kiss itself was message enough. He took her hand into his, their fingers intertwining.

"Roman?" she said quietly and looked at him shyly. She really didn't want to destroy this moment, but it was important to her to be honest with him. When he nodded his head, she continued: "Let's take this step by step, ok?" She wasn't sure if he had any expectations after their kiss, but she didn't want this to go too fast.

"Of course! I won't fuck this up again…ever." He smiled at her and continued "Thanks for forgiving me. I'll make it worth your while, I promise." He softly pressed his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes again.

"What are you doing to me, Karolina?" She giggled while softly caressing his cheek.

"What are YOU doing to ME, Mr Reigns?"

No one could really answer these questions, but for now they were sure it all made sense and happened for a reason.

"I'd better get going," he said after a while, slowly standing up. He wasn't sure if he could hold himself back if he stayed. She nodded knowingly and stood up herself.

"Well…," he was trying to find the right words but he wasn't able to think straight with her in front of him.

"I guess I'll see you tonight at the arena." She looked at him hopingly and smiled when he nodded.

"Of course…you can come to our locker room if you would like. Pretty sure Seth will be thrilled to see you there. He's been bashing me like crazy during the last couple of days. You would save my ass if you'd come around." She giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

Roman slowly made his way to the door with Karo following shortly after.

"Okay…so…" He said with his hand on the doorknob. "See you later then." He once again took all of his courage and pecked her on the lips before quickly opening the door and smiling at her while he left.

When she couldn't see him anymore, she slowly closed the door and leaned against it from the inside. She slightly touched her lips with her fingers while closing her eyes and sighing heavily. He kissed her. And it felt perfect. Her life really was like a rollercoaster ride sometimes.


	12. Where is this thing going?

_**Thaaaaank you to all of you for reading and reviewing. It's really fun to write this story and I'm glad you all enjoy it.**_

_**Please go ahead and read the new chapter. I hope you'll like it **_

Chapter 12: Where is this thing going?

_Karolina vs Eve_

Karolina groaned and shook her head in frustration when she saw that she had to fight Eve again. Sometimes she was wondering if Vince and his people knew what was going on behind the scenes. She was annoyed. She really didn't want to have a match against Eve once again, but this time Karo would kick that bitch's ass. That was for sure.

She slowly made her way through the catacombs of the arena, thinking about the match later in the evening. When she stopped in front of the Shield's locker room, she was hesitating. Should she? Or shouldn't she?

What had Roman told them? Probably nothing about the kiss. At least she hoped so.

After taking a deep breath, she cautiously knocked on the door. She hoped the guys heard it because her knock actually didn't make a lot of noise.

When she heard someone call _Come in_, she slowly opened the door and peeked her head into the room.

"KAROLINA!" It was Seth who nearly jumped off of the couch to open the door completely and hug her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

He looked back and forth between her and Roman frowning. So Roman hadn't told them anything yet. Good.

"Just wanted to say hi. Haven't seen you guys in a while." She looked at Dean who gave her a quick smile and nodded at her.

"So…uhm…have you guys…you know?" Seth was such a cutie. He seemed more nervous than Karolina about this whole thing.

"We've talked", Roman said and looked at Karo intently while ignoring Seth. "Everything's cool again."

A huge smile crossed Seth's face and he hugged Karo once again. He hastily dragged her into the locker room, closing the door behind her.

"Now that's great news." Still smiling, Seth again looked back and forth between Karo and Roman, sensing that there was some kind of tension between them.

And he was right. Neither Roman nor Karo knew how to greet each other. Karo sighed heavily, hoping that someone would say something before this was getting awkward.

"Whatcha waiting for? Santa Claus? Have a seat, Karo." She silently thanked Dean for being the way he was. He made things so much easier sometimes.

In order to take a seat on the couch, she had to pass Roman. She looked at him unsure and smiled shyly.

"Come here", he said quietly and hugged her gently. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy as soon as he touched her. And he smelled so damn good.

He let her go and looked deep into her eyes. There was that sparkle in his eyes again. She missed that so much when he was in her room earlier that day.

She finally took a seat next to Dean and grinned at him. She liked that guy. He was a strange dude, no denying, but she still liked him.

"Sooo…what's up, babe?" He gently tapped her thigh with his hand in order to ease the tension. And it helped. There was just something about him that made everything so much easier. She envied him. He was the kind of guy who didn't think a lot about certain things. That made life a lot easier.

"Well, I have another match against Eve tonight which is quite frankly pissing me off big time," she sighed annoyed. Just thinking about that encounter made her sick to her stomach.

"Ugh…that sucks," Seth said and looked at her pitiful. He remembered that Roman told him about the way she looked after her last match with Eve and he didn't want her to suffer again.

"Oh come on, you're gonna kick her ass, Karo. Don't be such a wimp." She looked at Dean surprised and reconsidered her opinion of him. But yeah, she still liked him though.

"Yeah, probably", she said half-heartedly and continued "What about you guys? Whose match will you be screwing tonight?"

She watched Roman while he was preparing himself. It seemed like their first attack of the night was right around the corner. He pulled some water over his head, making his long black hair all wet. _Oh my God, what the fuck is he doing to me? _Karo thought. She swallowed hard and forgot how to breathe for a split second. She noticed Seth's giggle and was brought back to reality in just a matter of seconds. She blushed when she realized that he caught her staring at Roman. Thankfully Roman didn't notice it at all.

"Ryback. He needs to get his ass kicked again." Of course Dean didn't notice anything as well. He was all business. If it was about a fight, he was fully concentrated on what was about to come.

"Sounds good. I don't like that guy. Kick him in the balls for me, would you?" She smirked and glanced at Roman who was now stretching. She could swear that everything he did was sexy. How on earth was that possible at all?

"How about a movie tonight?" Seth suddenly changed the subject. He didn't want to talk about business now. They had talked this through over and over again before. "Considering the fact that our rooms are a complete mess, we could go to your room, Karo. Pretty sure there's a good movie all of us would like to see."

Seth looked at Dean and Roman who only shrugged their shoulders. When Karo looked at Roman briefly, he gave her a small smile. Although he would have preferred to be alone with her, he could at least spend some time with after all.

"Sounds good," Karo said and smiled contently. "I would say you guys come to my place after you're done here. Ok?"

They all nodded in agreement while Karo stood up.

"I need to get ready for my match," she said and slowly made her way to the door with Seth following her.

"Well, I need to get something to drink, so I'll follow inconspicuously." She giggled and held the door open for him before winking at Roman and leaving the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Seth started talking nineteen to the dozen.

"So, what happened? Did you kiss? Did you have sex? Are you dating now? Have you…?" Karo looked at him wide-eyed and gently put her hand over his mouth.

"Relax, Seth. And don't forget to breathe." She burst out laughing when Seth started talking with Karo's hand still on his mouth. She slowly put her hand down and saw a huge smile on Seth's face.

"Sorry, I got carried away. But please, tell me what happened." Seth was really adorable. She couldn't believe he wasn't with anyone because you could easily fall in love with him.

"Well, I asked him to come to my room earlier today. I wanted to talk to him and give him a chance to explain." Seth looked at her expectantly when she stopped. There was no one around who could listen to their conversation, so he waited for her to carry on.

"So, yeah, we talked and everything was fine again. And…uhm…yeah…we kissed."

Just thinking about that put a huge smile on her face. And seeing Seth's happy face made everything so much better.

"Seriously?" he asked excitedly. "Did you kiss or did you make out?"

She looked at him confused. What did he want to know?

"What's the difference?" She frowned and stopped in front of the diva's locker room.

"Tongues involved or not?" Seth wanted to know everything in detail which made Karo laugh.

"Yeah…tongues involved." She blushed a little and looked to the ground. There were so many things going through her mind, so many feelings she hadn't known before. It felt amazing.

"No need to blush, Karo. That's awesome. I'm really happy for you guys. Roman was miserable without you. And maybe I'm a little guilty for that as well." He smiled at her mischievously.

She suddenly put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She was so thankful for his friendship.

"Thank you, Seth. You don't know how much you mean to me."

He looked surprised but happy at the same time and tightened the hug even more.

The door of the diva's locker room suddenly opened and they both heard a loud sigh.

"Karo, really? Will you ever have enough?" Needless to say it was Eve, right? Karo sighed heavily and let go of Seth. She slowly turned around and moved closer to Eve so that they were face to face.

"You poor little girl. Your jealousy really is pathetic. But you know what? I don't care, I seriously don't give a fuck. Play your little game but don't expect me to play along, sweetheart."

After one last intense stare, she pushed Eve away and made her way into the locker room.

Seth, who was left behind, just smirked at Eve and left without saying another word. He was proud of Karo.

…...

The knock on the door told Karolina that her boys had arrived. It was late but she was still totally thrilled and not one bit tired.

She opened the door hastily and almost got overrun by Dean who directly made his way into her room to plop down on her bed.

"Nice to see you too, Dean," she chuckled and greeted Seth with a quick hug and a peck on his cheek.

Roman was now standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said and looked her over from head to toe. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a simple skin-tight top which emphasized her bust size.

He pulled her close to his body, glancing over her head to see if Seth and Dean were looking and kissed her lips quickly but passionately when he saw that they both were busy with the remote.

"Liar," she whispered and giggled, knowing that her outfit wasn't at all sexy but comfortable. She buried her head into his chest while he caressed her hair. She wished that she was alone with him. She wanted to be in his arms forever.

Unwillingly she pulled away from him and stepped aside to let him enter as well.

When they made their way into the room, they could see Dean and Seth fighting over the remote.

"Seth, gimme that damn remote…I'm not watching a fucking chick flick."

Roman and Karolina couldn't help but laugh. That was actually movie enough for them.

To make things a little more funny, Karo threw herself in the middle of them and grabbed the remote only to give it to Roman who seemed to be the only one mature enough to make a decision that evening.

"Kids, please chill. Let's have a democratic decision here, ok?"

He sat down at the end of the bed, zapping through the different movies and decided for _The Fast and the Furious _which everyone was fine with. Even Karolina. At least she could fangirl over Vin Diesel.

…...

2 hours and a few beers later, Roman and Karo were snuggled against each other on the bed while Seth and Dean were sitting in front of it. Roman was gently caressing Karo's shoulder when Seth suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Dean, let's go. I'm tired. And you seem to be tired as well. It's late and we wanted to hit the gym in the morning." Seth looked at Dean expectantly and gave him a sign that he should get up.

"Shut up, Seth. I'm not tired. And don't stand in front of the TV, goddamnit." Dean shoved Seth to the side so that was able to watch the sex commercials which were shown on the TV screen.

"Dean, you ARE tired. Now come on…let's go." Dean really didn't get the hint. Seth wanted to give Roman and Karo some alone time but why would Dean even realize that?

While groaning, Dean finally stood up and looked at Seth annoyed before glancing at Roman who was still lying on the bed.

"You comin, Roman?" Seth rolled his eyes at Dean's question and stepped on his toes, making him yelp.

"What the fuck was that for?" He gave Seth a dirty look and finally realized what was going on when Seth moved his head towards Roman and Karo wildly while raising an eyebrow.

Karo chocked down a laugh while she watched the argument between Seth and Dean. It was adorable to see the two of them. They were so different but at the same time couldn't be separated.

"Uhm…yeah…never mind. Let's go!" Dean waved at one of his best friends and – in his opinion – soon to be girlfriend and followed Seth who was already dragging him out of the room.

"Good night, guys. See you tomorrow," Seth yelled before closing the door behind them.

As soon as they had left the room, both Roman and Karo burst out laughing.

"How are you doing this day in and day out? They would drive me crazy." She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I keep asking myself that question every day, but I survive."

He moved down so that he was eye-level with her, looking deep into her eyes. He just looked at her without saying a word, just savouring the moment. He was a lucky man. He really was.

"You're wonderful, Karolina," he whispered and put a stray of hair behind her ear. She blushed and smiled at him, unable to find the right words. When she was with him, she forgot all about the problems, the pain, the disappointment. The disappointment that she once again lost to Eve.

His head moved closer to hers and she could feel her heart pounding uncontrollably. Having him so close to her almost made her faint.

He didn't give her chance to say nor think about anything when he pressed his lips onto hers gently. Again there was this electrifying feeling they felt when they kissed each other.

This time she was the one begging for entrance by licking his bottom lip and biting it gently. She could feel a smile on his lips when he willingly opened his mouth to let her tongue play with his. He was about to lose his mind. That woman knew how to kiss. And she sure as hell knew how to turn him on.

His hand slowly moved to her back, gently stroking it, moving it downwards and resting it on her butt. He squeezed it slightly and enjoyed the feeling of making her moan into his mouth. The kiss grew more passionate by the minute. Her left hand was touching his abs which she could feel through the thin fabric of his shirt. He was the most perfect man she had ever met in her life. And she was sure to say that without even seeing him naked.

His hand made its way from her butt to the hem of her shirt in the front, slowing making its way upwards while softly caressing her bare skin. Her skin was hot and so soft and he wanted to feel it on his finally.

When he reached her breast with his hand, she immediately broke the kiss and stopped his hand with hers.

"Roman, please stop," she said while trying to catch her breath. If she was honest to herself, she didn't really want him to stop. But it was for the better.

Roman swallowed hard, secretly disappointed that she made him stop. But he sensed that this was going too fast for her.

"Sorry," he said quietly and looked at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"No, I'm sorry." She sighed heavily and hated herself for ruining the moment once again.

"Karolina, I understand. I mean, I would lie if I said I didn't want this right now because I badly want it. But if you don't want to go there tonight, then we'll wait."

He hoped she wouldn't see or feel the erection in his jeans because this might probably make her feel even worse.

"This is not your fault, you know? It's just that…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Roman silenced her by gently putting a finger on her lips.

He knew that this was important to her. After being screwed by Drew, literally, she was cautious. It was still in the back of her mind that she had been used. And she wanted to be sure that Roman was serious about being with her.

Stopping him wasn't easy for her either. She probably wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

"Would you like me to leave?" His voice was even deeper when he was whispering, sending chills up and down her spine.

"No, please stay." She really didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay with her. Maybe it was selfish considering the fact that she wouldn't put out for him that night.

He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. He promised himself he would wait for her to be ready for this. And he would. He could feel she trusted him and it wouldn't take her much longer to take the next step.

"Karolina?" He looked at her intently. He wasn't sure if asking her right now was the right thing to do. But maybe that would help her in trusting him and in trusting in their relationship.

When she just looked at him without saying anything, he simply continued: "This really might sound cheesy now and that's something I haven't done in a while, but…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds before open them again. "I don't wanna be without you anymore. And I most definitely don't want to be with anyone else but you. I want you to be my girl." He paused for a second before finishing his little speech. "Please Karolina, be my girl."

He probably sounded like a 16-year old boy asking his girl to hold hands with him but he genuinely wanted her to be with him. He wanted her to be his girl. His woman.

A huge smiled crossed her face and she was about to cry because so many feelings crashed down on her in just one moment. Did he just say this? Did he really want her to be with him? She nodded her head frantically before kissing him with passion.

She slowly let go of him, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

"So, are we exclusive now?" she asked him hopefully. When he nodded his head in agreement, her heart was beating uncontrollably.

It was official. Karolina and Roman. Roman and Karolina. They belonged together. They were an item. A couple. It was unbelievable.


	13. Back to Cali

_**Sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter...but here you go with the next one. Hope you all like it.**_

_**Thanks to my readers and reviewers and to all the people that encourage me to keep going. I love you all :)**_

Chapter 13: Back to Cali

Karolina slowly opened her eyes and blinked as she was blinded by the sun which was shining through the window. She tried to move but was stopped by two strong arms which were wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Good morning, beautiful," Roman whispered into her ear in his deep voice, making her shudder . She turned her head and looked at him with sleepy eyes. A smile crossed her face as soon as she thought about the night before.

"Good morning, handsome," she said hoarsely.

He bent down to her to give her a sweet kiss and stroked her hair which was all messed up. She looked cute; adorable you could say. He hated women who were all dolled up as soon as they got up in the morning. He wanted his woman natural. He wanted to see them with messed up hair, without any make-up. He didn't want a woman that acted like she was someone else. And although Karolina was still wearing make-up from the night before – which was obviously all smudgy now – he was sure that she was a natural beauty.

She sighed heavily when he broke the kiss and then looked deep into his eyes. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Even after getting up after a few hours of sleep, he still looked perfect. People say that nobody is perfect, and maybe that's right, but although he acted all gangsta and ghetto towards Drew, she thought that Roman was indeed perfect.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked before moving a little so that she could sit up in the middle of the bed.

"I didn't sleep a lot, to be honest." Karo looked at Roman in confusion and waited for him to explain. "I was too busy watching you."

He smiled at her mischievously and knitted his brows in amusement when he saw Karo giggle.

"Now that was cheesy, Roman," she said and took his hand to intertwine their fingers. She looked at him with a big smile on her face. She was head over heels in love with that man. She wouldn't be able to say 'I love you' yet. It was still way too early for that, but she was sure that one day she would. Rather sooner than later probably. She had never felt so close to a man before. The butterflies in her stomach told her that this was something special. And she couldn't remember telling a man that she loved him without really meaning it. And she wanted to mean it. That's why she still wanted to wait with these three special words.

Roman sat up himself and pulled Karo closer so that she was sitting on his lap. He buried his right hand into her hair and caressed her back with the left one.

"You can't believe how happy I am. I want the whole world to know," she said before pecking his lips. "But maybe we shouldn't tell everybody."

He looked at her dumbfounded. He knew that women could change their opinion in a matter of minutes, but Karo obviously could change it within seconds.

"Why not, babe?" His hand was still caressing the bare skin of her back under her top. His touch alone made her tremble.

"I don't want people to talk trash to or about you." She blushed and broke the eye-contact. It was bad enough that people were thinking negative about her, they should leave Roman alone. Although she was sure that he was able to defend himself, she didn't even want him to be in the position to do so. She cared too much for him and really didn't want him to be hurt.

"Karolina, please stop. I can only guess what's going through your mind right now, but I'm sure it's nonsense. I don't give a fuck about other people's opinion. Let em talk. So what? I've told you this before and I'll tell you again: I want to be with you. And it doesn't matter what you've done in the past. It won't change my feelings for you. Don't rack your brain for me, sweetheart."

She sighed heavily. She knew he was right. But she didn't want to lose him one day because people were mocking him because of her.

"Look at me," he said quietly and forced her to raise her head by gently moving her chin up with his hand. "This is about you and me. This is about us. We have our friends. I'm sure Seth will freak out as soon as he hears that we are dating. We don't need anybody else."

She gave him a weak smile and nodded in agreement. Dean, Seth and Kaitlyn would never turn their backs on them. And nothing else mattered.

"Ready for breakfast? I'm starving." In one fell swoop, he made her lay on her back with him on top of her, resting on his hands to support his weight in order not to crush her with his weight.

With both of her hands, she gently pulled his head towards hers and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Let's go! I don't want you to eat me." She giggled and shoved him to the side, not hearing Roman say _But I will soon._

….

When the elevator doors opened, Roman took Karo's hand firmly and made his way to the breakfast room. Karo was nervously looking around, checking if people were staring at them. She felt paranoid.

"Relax, baby," Roman whispered into her ear, bringing her back to reality. He wanted to give her the feeling that she was safe with him by her side. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her – neither verbally nor physically.

As soon as they entered the breakfast room, they immediately made their way to the buffet only to be stopped by none other than Drew McIntyre. Coincidence? Probably not.

"Do you really have the fucking nerve to piss me off once again, McIntyre?" Roman clenched his teeth, but tried to relax as soon as he felt Karo squeeze his hand gently.

"Look Roman, I've actually always thought you were a smart man, but seeing that you are apparently with that slut is quite disappointing, to be honest."

Roman swallowed hard. He so bad wanted to punch Drew in the face again, but he knew that this would ruin everything between Karo and him.

"You know what?" Roman said and looked at Drew intently. "Have you ever thought about the fact that you are the one that should be in the pillory? Look, maybe you weren't man enough for her. Maybe Karolina needs someone who has class because you sure as hell haven't."

Roman was about to pass Drew when he suddenly stopped right next to him, making Drew swallow hard.

"And not to forget that Karolina needs a man who can satisfy her needs because you obviously couldn't make her cum, loser." And with that he tightened the grip on his girlfriend's hand and gently dragged her with him.

Karolina was trying to choke down her laughter. She was happy that Roman stood up for her like that but then again it was hilarious at the same time.

"He didn't make me cum?" she whispered into his ear giggling.

He looked at her with a huge smile on his face. "Just wait until I make you cum. The word orgasm will have a completely new meaning to you, babe."

She forgot how to breathe for a second and felt an adrenaline rush run through her body. She was sure that she wasn't able to resist him any longer if he kept doing this.

"No fucking way!" Seth was standing right in front of Karo and Roman out of nowhere, staring at them holding hands. "You guys are...you're an item now?"

Roman and Karo looked at each other briefly and nodded simultaneously with a content smile on their faces.

"Took you long enough, you two idiots," Dean said while passing them to get some coffee.

"Thanks, Dean. I guess that means you're happy for us," Karo yelled after him and shook her head in amusement.

Seth still couldn't stop beaming. He was glad that they finally found each other.

"Guys, this is awesome. I'm so happy for you. Two of my best friends are in love. That's just perfect."

Karo looked at Seth surprised. Did he just say 'two of my best friends'? He considered her a best friend? She couldn't believe how things had changed in such a short time. From being a loner to having the best friends and best boyfriend in the world. It was such a fairytale.

"Yeah, and the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. So let's get something to eat now." Roman kissed Karolina's forehead and followed Dean while Seth stayed with her.

"But this time you had sex, right?" Karo just laughed at Seth's question and shook her head. He was one of a kind. They all were. But that's probably what brought them together.

…..

After breakfast, Roman, Dean, Seth and Karolina checked out and made their way to the rental car they had just booked.

Next station: San Francisco, California.

Karo didn't even have the time to talk to Kaitlyn and tell her about all the news although she so badly wanted to. But as soon as they would meet in California, Kaitlyn would get all the tiny details. It didn't matter if she wanted to know or not, she had to listen.

Not a lot of wrestlers were in the breakfast room that morning because they had probably left already. So nobody really knew about Roman and her but they soon would. She was positive that it was the right way to let people know that they were indeed dating. Maybe some people would shut their mouths then. Or at least she hoped so.

Karo unlocked her phone and started to type a text message:

_Hey bitch! Tidy up and buy some beer, cos the girl is back in town soon. Karo xx PS: Chase off your lovers, I'm bringing three with me._

Karo smiled to herself thinking about the way Shannon would look when she read that message.

Shannon was Karo's roommate back in Cali. There is a funny story about how they met each other. Karo was in a club in San Fran, dancing all by herself in the middle of the dance floor when some guy started harassing her. Something Shannon absolutely hated. Although they hadn't known each other, Shannon made her way to them and kicked the guy into the balls so that he fell to the ground crying like a little boy.

Shannon and Karo had been inseparable ever since.

As Karo was still living in a cheap motel back then, Shannon offered her to stay with her in the apartment she owned. Karo never left.

_Three? I can handle that. Will make them cry for their momma. lol When will you guys be here? Afraid I need to renovate the whole apartment. It's been some wild weeks. Love ya, bitch. xx_

Karo couldn't help but giggle when she read the message. Shannon was one of a kind. She was different. She was badass. She was someone a man would love to hang out with and watch football together. She was a person who spoke her mind. Sometimes men couldn't handle that, but some loved this about her even more.

"What's so funny, babe?" Roman said looking in the rear-view mirror while he was driving.

"Just texted my roommate in San Fran. She can't wait for us to be there already."

She looked back at him in the mirror and smiled. Although she was entertained by Seth in the back of the car, she wanted to make out with Roman until there was no more saliva left. She couldn't explain why but she wanted to be with him 24/7. Touching him, cuddling and making out with him. Just having his arms around her while she ran her fingers through his long, black hair which she loved so unbelievably much.

"Is she as crazy as you are?" Dean asked and turned around to look at her. When Karo nodded her head, Dean turned back to watch the streets in front of him while sighing heavily.

"Now that's going to be fun," he continued with a mischievous look on his face.

Karo looked at Seth who only shrugged his shoulders. What was on Dean's mind?

"Hey hun, A Day to Remember will be close to us soon. Wanna go?" Seth changed the subject quickly and looked at Karolina hopefully. He hated going to concerts all by himself because he had never found someone who liked the same kind of music he loved. But Karo did. Finally there was someone. And spending time with her was always pretty awesome.

"Oh hell yeah...that sounds amazing. This is gonna be so much fun." She jumped up and down on her seat in excitement when Seth gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her hand and kissed it as well.

Roman was watching this in the mirror and sighed. He wasn't sure if he liked the way Seth was acting towards Karolina. She was his girl and he didn't want to share. But maybe he was just overreacting. They were just friends. But he thought they were a little too close already. And that was bothering him.

"Relax man," Dean whispered to Roman when he sensed how tense his friend was. He saw how Roman was looking at Seth and Karo and he could understand that this might be pissing him off. But it was only Seth. No need to worry in his opinion.

It wasn't only Karolina who had difficulty in trusting someone. Roman did as well. The fact that his ex-girlfriend cheated on him with his former best friend didn't help in that matter.

Roman just nodded his head at Dean and concentrated on the road again. It was still a few hours to go until they reach the Golden State...


	14. Will things ever become easy?

**Thank you Thank you Thank you!**

**I really love your reviews and it's amazing how many are following this story. You're awesome.**

**Thanks to all the people supporting me with this story. You mean the world to me!**

Chapter 14: Will things ever become easy?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Karolina had Roman bang on Shannon's door as loud as he could. She knew exactly that Shannon would freak out.

"For fuck's sake, are you..." Shannon stopped mid-sentence when she realized it was Karolina who was standing in front of her door.

"OH MY GOD...Karo!" Shannon jumped into her friend's arms and screamed out loud. They were so happy to see each other again after more than 3 months.

"I missed you so much, bitch," Karo said and looked at her friend with a big smile on her face. They completely forgot about the boys until Dean cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry...Shannon, please meet Dean, Seth and Roman."

Shannon shook their hands politely but checked them out from head to toe at the same time. She was such a man-eater.

"Nice to meet you, boys," she said and looked at Roman last. "So, you're Karo´s new lover, huh?"

Karo immediately slapped her friend's arm and looked at her disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with that? He is, isn't he?" Shannon just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Roman confused.

"Yeah, I am if you want to call it that," Roman said and chuckled.

Karolina just shook her head and made her way into the apartment with the others following her.

She checked the living room and was surprised to see that everything was tidied up. She grinned at Shannon and gave her a thumbs up which made both of them laugh.

"So, have a seat everyone. You want some beer?" The boys all nodded and crashed down on the couch, completely exhausted. It had been a long ride. More than 7 hours and Roman was the only one driving the whole time.

A few minutes later, Shannon came back with a six-pack of beer and put it on the living room table.

"Just help yourselves," she said and looked at Karo who was snuggled up next to Roman. "Is this Drew guy around as well?"

Karo rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Please Shan, let's not talk about him, ok?"

"I don't wanna talk about him nor with him, I just wanna cut off his dick in the most sadistic way you can imagine." Dean cracked up laughing as soon as Shannon finished her sentence.

"What's so funny about that, Ambrose?" Shannon looked at Dean intently until he broke the eye-contact. 1:0 for Shannon. Definitely. Dean actually didn't know what to say which shocked him. He always fought back but this time he was simply speechless.

"Let's just change the subject," Karo said and continued. "Would you mind if we all stayed here? I was thinking that Roman could stay with me in my room and both Dean and Seth could crash on the couch here in the living room."

Shannon suddenly looked at Seth and grinned, making him blush slightly.

"Well, I'm sure we will find a solution."

Karo raised an eyebrow and looked at Shannon confused. She was definitely not the kind of woman Seth could handle. She would probably scare him to death with her attitude. But Shannon liked to be dominant and Seth would be just perfect for her.

"Uhm...well...I guess we will. Look, we'll catch up on everything tomorrow, ok? I'm pretty tired and want to get some sleep." Karo slowly stood up and waited for Roman to follow her.

"Would you give Seth and Dean Bedclothes and stuff, Shan?"

When Shannon nodded her head, Karo and Roman said their goodbyes to the others and made their way into her room. Karo just hoped that Shannon wouldn't rape Seth tonight.

"Finally," Karo said after she closed the door behind her, sighing heavily.

Roman smiled at her and gently pushed her against the door, grabbing her bottom lip softly with his teeth, making her moan in surprise.

She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. Feeling him so close to her was making her dizzy. He suddenly grabbed her behind with both of his hands, lifting her up so that she could put her legs around his waist. His lips slowly moved to her neck where he placed soft kisses before biting it softly which made her moan out loud. He found her soft spot which made him smile to himself.

"You like that?" he whispered into her ear and slightly touched it with his lips. Karo wasn't able to talk. She had trouble breathing properly because she felt lightheaded because of his touch. She roughly pulled his head closer to hers until their lips met. His tongue immediately found hers and they kissed passionately while she buried her nails into the flesh of his neck.

"Karo?" Someone knocked on her door, startling both Karo and Roman so much that he almost let her fall to the floor.

"Yes?" she said out of breath, running a hand through her hair and trying to steady herself on her feet again.

"Dean and I wanted to go to a club...you guys wanna join us?" It was Shannon. It must have been her idea to go to a club now. She was very spontaneous.

"What about Seth?" Karo asked after opening the door and looking at Shannon confused.

"He wants to sleep," Shannon said and started chuckling. "Was I disturbing something?" Shannon pointed to her own neck, signaling Karo that there must have been some kind of hickey.

"Uhm…no, not at all," she stuttered. "I'd rather stay here. What about you, Roman?"

Karo turned around to look at Roman who shook his head no.

"Well, seems like it's only you and Dean then. Have fun!" Karo looked at her friend sternly and continued. "And behave!"

Shannon just grinned before she turned around to go back to the living room.

"Behave? Is she such a bad girl?" Roman asked while he plopped down onto the bed after Karo had closed the door.

"Well…she normally does things before thinking them through which means trouble sometimes. And I'm not sure if Dean and Shannon is a good combination, to be honest." Karolina sighed and laid down next to her boyfriend.

Roman put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "They will be fine, don't worry."

He put his lips onto hers again, kissing her passionately.

"So, where did we just stop?" He grinned at her when he saw her smile and gently licked the slightly red spot on her neck which made her breathe in sharply.

His hand disappeared under the thin fabric of her shirt and softly caressed her bare skin. Karolina put her hand on his arm and moaned. This time she didn't want to stop him. She just wanted to feel his strong arms, feel every movement of his perfectly toned body.

She wanted him. No. She needed him.

Karolina felt safe in her own home. She was sure that she could trust Roman. There wouldn't be any cameras; there wouldn't be anything that could hurt her. Because it was Roman. The man that showed her that he was serious with her.

Roman moved his hand to her back, trying to unhook her bra as he didn't want to waste any time.

"Karo? Roman?"

Karo just closed her eyes and shook her head in desperation while Roman sighed heavily and let go of her.

"I can't fucking believe this," Roman said annoyed. "Will they ever leave us alone, goddammit?"

Karolina straightened her clothes and made her way to the door, opening it.

"What's up, Seth?" She looked at him and was surprised that he just passed her to get into her room.

"I'm bored. Wanted to watch a movie with Dean, but yeah…he's gone with Shannon."

Seth sat next to Roman on the bed and settled in, getting comfy.

Roman just looked at Karo who shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't tell Seth to leave. He just wanted to be with his friends and she didn't want him to be all by himself.

"Well, we could watch a movie here if you'd like," Karo said and took the place next to Seth who was now sitting in the middle of the lovebirds.

Seth was all smiles and nodded his head in agreement. Karo sensed that Roman was annoyed but she couldn't help it. Maybe all these interruptions were a sign that it just wasn't the time yet.

…...

When Karo woke up the next morning, she was all alone in her bed. She looked at her watch and was surprised to see that it was 11am already. Sleeping in her own bed was a blessing.

She slowly made her way into the kitchen only to see Seth, Roman and Shannon at the table, eating their breakfast while chatting like crazy.

"Good morning, everyone," Karo said and raised one eye-brow when she saw that Dean wasn't around.

She sat next to Roman and gave him a kiss which made him smile. So he wasn't pissed off with her because of Seth spending the night with them which was a good thing.

"Where's Dean?" she asked and looked at Shannon who blushed. Karolina looked at her confused and could only guess that something must have happened.

"Uhm…he's asleep, I think," Shannon said and took a sip of her coffee.

It was as if Dean had heard them because in a matter of just a minute he entered the room and sat down at the table in silence.

"Hey Dean," Shannon looked at him with a smile on her face but frowned when he didn't really answer.

Seth, Roman and Karo immediately looked at each other with confusion, not sure what was going on.

"Is there a gym somewhere around here, Karo?" Dean asked and looked at her while grabbing a bagel, keeping a straight face.

"Yeah…just two blocks away from here. We could go there and..," Karo wasn't able to finish her sentence as Dean interrupted her.

"Don't get me wrong, princess, but I wanted to go with the guys alone."

Karo just nodded her head and was confused. She looked at Shannon who only stared at the cup of coffee in her hands.

Nobody said anything else from that moment on, eating in silence and putting everything back into the fridge when they were done. It was such an awkward situation.

…...

"I really don't know what's going on with Dean, but I'm sure I'll find out," Roman said while getting ready in order to hit the gym with his friends.

"Alright. Maybe Shannon will tell me as well. Something must have happened." She put her arms around his neck and pecked his lips before he took his bag.

"I see you later, baby. I…uhm…I can't wait to be back." He stuttered and gave her another kiss and left with Dean and Seth following him.

As soon as they were gone, Karo sat next to Shannon who was watching TV in the living room, completely lost in thought.

"What's up, Shannon? Are you ok?" Karo looked at her friend concerned and put a hand on her shoulder which Shannon immediately shrugged off.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks," she snapped. Karo swallowed hard and thought about what to do next. Shannon was definitely not fine. And Karo was sure that Dean was the reason for her bitchy behavior.

Without saying another word, Karo made her way to the kitchen, took two boxes of ice cream out of the freezer, grabbed some spoons and went back to sit with Shannon.

Karo put one of the boxes on the living room table, taking the other one for herself and started eating without speaking at all.

Shannon glanced at her friend quickly before grabbing the other box and watching TV again. They both sat next to each other in silence, eating their ice cream and staring at the TV without even realizing what was on. This was some kind of silent therapy. Karo knew that Shannon wasn't the one to speak about her problems, but maybe it just helped her that Karo was with her.

"I had sex with him," Shannon said suddenly and finally broke the silence after endless minutes.

Karo looked at her friend surprised but didn't say anything. If Shannon wanted to speak about it, she would continue herself. Shannon sighed heavily and looked out of the window.

"And now he is acting as if I didn't exist." Karo wasn't sure as she couldn't see her friend's face but she somehow had the feeling that Shannon was fighting tears.

"Why does this bother you so much, Shan? You've never been one to cry over a man. Especially not if it's just a one night stand thing."

Shannon kept silent for a few moments. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know why it was pissing her off so much.

"I don't know. I've never been treated like this before. Normally it's me who just leaves and forgets about the person's feelings. Now I'm the one that's being used."

Karo looked at her friend intently. Shannon was right. She was the one that didn't give a damn about the other person's feelings. She was the one that always had everything under control. And this time she lost control and let another person play her own game with her.

"You like him, don't you?" Karo asked.

"I don't," Shannon said immediately, but her voice was shaky and not convincible at all.

Karo decided to drop that specific topic. If Shannon didn't want to admit it, then so be it. There was no sense in forcing her to say something.

"How was his performance?" Karo asked out of nowhere and was surprised to see Shannon giggle.

"His what?" she asked and looked at Karo amused.

"I think you understood. Was he any good? How many orgasms did you have?"

Shannon burst out laughing which made Karo smile. At least she could distract her friend a little.

"He's…uhm…different. A little rough. But I liked that. He's into hair pulling and spanking and stuff like that."

Karo looked at Shannon wide-eyed. That's exactly how she imagined Dean. He wasn't the kind of guy for a lovemaking session. He just wanted sex. Plain and simple.

"And boy does he know how to use that tongue…he made me scream his name three times, if you know what I mean." Shannon winked at her friend, but the expression on her face suddenly changed.

"But whatever. As soon as he was done, he left my room. He didn't even say goodnight or anything." Shannon swallowed hard and suddenly stood up. Karo just looked at her and was surprised to see that she took her purse and was about to leave.

"Where are you going, Shan?"

"Just need some fresh air. Will be back this evening, I think." And without looking at her friend again, Shannon just left.

…...

Karo was sitting on the couch when Roman, Seth and Dean came back from the gym. According to their laughter, they were in a good mood. But Karo for sure wasn't.

She made her way towards the boys, passing Roman who was surprised by her ignoring him, and standing in front of Dean, poking his chest.

"Who in the hell you think you are, Ambrose?" She looked at him sternly and was even more pissed off when he started smirking.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You seem a little tense. Maybe someone needs to help you relax a little." Dean laughed and looked at Roman teasingly.

When Dean was about to pass Karo, she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Talk to her at least, asshole," she snapped and looked deep into his eyes. You didn't want to mess with Karo when she was pissed off.

"What's going on?" Roman and Seth asked in unison, looking back and forth between Dean and Karolina.

"What's going on? Really? You haven't even told them?" She asked Dean who only raised an eye-brow.

"Don't you fucking play with her. She feels like a piece of shit because of you." And with that, Karo finally passed him and made her way to her room, slamming the door shut. She was furious. Maybe Dean was a heartless asshole after all. He was selfish and cold-hearted.

It didn't take long until Roman joined Karo and sat next to her on the bed.

"What happened?" Roman asked while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"They had sex. And he treated her like she wasn't even there afterwards." Karo sighed heavily. She hated when one of her friends was hurt.

"So?" Roman looked at his girlfriend confused. What was the big deal about this? Things like these happened every day.

"So? Are you kidding me? He has no right to act like that." She knew that snapping at him wasn't fair but she couldn't think straight anymore.

"Babe, they had a one night stand. What's the problem? It's her own fault if you ask me."

Karolina looked at her boyfriend shocked. "It's her own fault? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Roman rolled his eyes and swallowed hard. He didn't really want to fight with his girl because of Dean.

"Look, this is how Dean rolls, ok? He bangs a girl and is done with her afterwards. No strings attached. So he got what he wanted and that's about it."

Karolina couldn't believe Roman just said that. This wasn't just about someone. It was about Shannon. And Shannon's feelings were hurt.

"Oh really? Is it that easy? Is this how you all roll, huh? Because if it is, then you sure as hell can fucking leave now."

Roman looked at Karo with big eyes. What the hell was she talking about? He wasn't Dean. He wasn't Drew. And she should know that by now.

"Karolina, would you please stop being a bitch about that?" Roman's voice wasn't as calm as it used to be which made Karo swallow hard. He wasn't yelling at her like he did in the club, but it was firm enough to make her shut up.

"How many times do I need to prove that I don't just want to have sex with you? If this is what I wanted, I would be gone by now. I'm not that kind of man that just wants to fuck someone and then leave. But Dean is. And nobody has the right to bark at him because of that. Shannon learned her lesson now. She'll get over it, ok?"

Karo just looked at Roman with a straight face. She was disappointed that he was acting like this. He made it look like it was Shannon's fault that she slept with Dean. And Dean was out of the woods?

Roman sensed that Karo was angry at Dean. And probably at him for being brutally honest with her. But he had to defend Dean as this really wasn't his fault this time.

When Roman wanted to place a kiss on his girlfriend's lips, she turned her head away.

"Karo please, don't act like that now." Roman was losing his composure. She was difficult at times and he still had to learn how to handle her in situations like this.

"He hurt my friend's feelings and he just doesn't get away with this. Can you imagine how it feels to be used by someone?" She looked at him intently. "It makes you feel worthless. One of the reasons I actually don't wanna sleep with you just yet. Things like that make me insecure. I know you might be different but only time will tell."

And with that, she got up and left the room, leaving Roman alone. _Great Dean. Because of you I'm still not getting any, _Roman thought and fell back on the bed while letting out a deep breath. Women were so complicated.


	15. We really need to get along!

_**I would like to thank you all for your support and reviews. It's so much fun to read them! It's amazing how much you're into this thing…unbelievable.**_

_**I especially would like to thank to my beta reader InsaniaTorn and my inspiration ShannonTheAwesomeOne! Girls you are amazing!**_

Chapter 15: We really need to get along

"So, are you really trying to tell me that you and Roman just started dating and you already have a fight because of Dean?" Kaitlyn looked at Karolina confused before snapping another picture of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Yeah, that's actually what I'm trying to say. It's ridiculous, isn't it?" Karo had a sad look on her face. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know if it was worth the fight.

Kaitlyn sighed and looked at her friend pitifully. She put her camera back into her purse and took both of Karo's hands.

"Karo, why are you making things so complicated? Look, Roman is trying to defend his friend just as much as you're trying to defend your friend. But this really shouldn't stand between you. This is about Dean and Shannon."

Karolina wanted to say something but was stopped by Kaitlyn immediately.

"Please let me finish, Karo," she said and then continued. "I know that Dean made a mistake. But that's just the way he is. Shannon is a grown-up woman and according to you she seems to be a tough one. She'll get over it. Don't make Roman responsible for this. And don't let him suffer because of that."

Karo looked at Kaitlyn in confusion. Suffer? Why would Roman suffer? Roman wasn't the one that was fooled by someone. So there is no reason for him to suffer.

"You have to explain to me why Roman would be suffering. I don't see a connection here."

Kaitlyn let go of Karo's hands and wasn't sure how to tell her friend what she was thinking because she didn't want her to misunderstand. But she decided to be honest.

"Karo, I know you've heard this a million times before but I want to emphasize again that Roman is not Drew. And he is not Dean. I have to admit that I don't really know him and that I'm just guessing right now, but Roman seems to be genuine and honest. Don't give him such a hard time."

Karo didn't really understand what Kaitlyn was trying to tell her. She didn't need to be reminded that Roman was different. She knew that.

"Kaitlyn, what's the point here? I really don't get it." Karo looked at Kaitlyn expectantly and a little annoyed at the same time.

"Don't you realize that Roman is the one carrying the can for Drew and Dean? Roman didn't do anything wrong. But in the end he's the one who gets punished. And what I mean by punishment and suffering is that you make him wait. You don't plan on having sex with him because Drew screwed you. You don't sleep with him because Dean is being an asshole to Shannon. That's not fair!" Kaitlyn sighed before going on. "Karo, I don't know Roman well enough in order to judge him in any way, but he's just a man. He's really understanding and sensitive. He reads every wish from your eyes. He gives you all the time you need. And he even took a beating for you. I actually don't think he'll be tired of your behaviour soon because you mean the world to him, but don't make him wait too long."

Karo swallowed hard. Was Kaitlyn trying to tell her that Roman might cheat on her if she didn't give in? Karo knew herself that acting like the way she did probably didn't strengthen their relationship. And she never thought about the consequences. Maybe she took Roman's patience for granted. The most ridiculous thing about this was that she wanted to sleep with him as well. She didn't want to wait any longer. It's not like she was a virgin who was afraid of having sex for the first time. Yeah, she has been screwed by Drew and that made her insecure, but it was time to forget about that and give Roman the chance he deserved.

"So you wanna tell me I should sleep with him?" Karo asked, almost whispering. She felt bad for treating Roman like this.

"I'm not saying that you should go home now and spread your legs, honey," Kaitlyn said and they both giggled. "I know that you want it to be special with him. So make sure that you are not interrupted for once. Maybe trying it in your apartment isn't the best idea."

Karo nodded her head and hugged Kaitlyn tightly. Maybe she needed someone to tell her that she was acting wrong. Kaitlyn was able to open Karo's eyes and made her see that she needed to apologize to Roman.

"Thank you, Kait," Karo said and kissed her friend's cheek. She was happy to have Kaitlyn in her life. She was a real blessing.

….

When Karo came back to her apartment, she saw Dean, Seth and Roman sitting on the couch, playing with Shannon's PlayStation. Shannon was still nowhere to be found. She probably hadn't come back yet.

"Hey guys," Karo said quietly, looking at them insecure. Seth was the only one smiling at her. Dean didn't even look up and was focused on the TV screen. Karo looked at Roman who was staring at her emotionless, not saying a word.

"Roman, do you have a minute for me?" she asked and looked at him hopefully. She was relieved when he nodded his head and stood up in order to follow her to the bedroom.

He sat down on her bed and looked at her expectantly. His stare was intense, but not angry or full of hatred. You couldn't really read his face. This was something Karo didn't like about Roman. He could have this poker face and whenever he pulled it, she didn't know what to expect.

She slowly made her way towards him and took the seat next to him. She was incredibly nervous and her heart was in her mouth. Not only was she afraid of his reaction, but he always made her heart beat a little faster than normal. This man had such a huge effect on her and she didn't want to lose him because of a stupid argument.

"I wanted to apologize," she said and finally looked up at him after staring at her hands which had been folded in her lap before. "I mistakenly accused you of things you didn't do and that wasn't fair. I don't have the right to treat you like I did because of things other people fucked up. You are not supposed to be the one to suffer because Drew and Dean are the way they are. Unfortunately I keep tarring all men with the same brush and this is your misfortune, if you want to call it like that."

She paused and starting rocking back and forth slightly which was a sign that she was unsure and nervous. Roman kept silent and just looked at her. He had the feeling that she wasn't done talking. And he wanted to give her a chance to explain because he knew how it felt if somebody didn't give you the chance to do so.

"I know I'm hard to handle and I'm sorry for that. You do everything to make me happy and I screw it up by acting like a bitch. I have to admit that it's hard for me to forget what happened to me in the past but I have to. And I promise you I try my best to be a better person. I honestly think you deserve better and I could understand if you just told me that you're sick of this and leave."

Roman suddenly shook his head and took one of her hands. He had heard enough. He didn't want her to bash herself. He knew that she was very self-critical, but there was no reason to. Nobody is perfect and people make mistakes. He squeezed her hand gently and felt his heart break when he saw how sad she looked.

"Babe, don't you dare to say something like this. You don't have to be a better person. You are perfect the way you are. And I'm not going anywhere. I deserve better? I don't think so. I'm such a lucky man to call you my girlfriend." He stopped for a few seconds to kiss her hand quickly. "I've known before that I have to be a real man because this is what you need. Things are complicated sometimes, but I'm sure it will be better one day. I tell you this once again and I want you to keep this in mind. I'm not Drew and I'm not Dean. And I will never act like they do because this is just not who I am. You really have to trust me. I know it's difficult, but please try."

He had the feeling he could speak for hours but he didn't want to give her too much to think about. Although it was her who needed to apologize, he still felt a little guilty for acting like he didn't care.

Roman took her other hand as well and gently pulled her closer to him so that she was sitting on his lap facing him. He looked deep into her eyes and got lost in them. His girlfriend had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Her blue eyes matched her long blonde hair perfectly and he loved the contrast between them. You couldn't say that she was pale but compared to him her skin actually seemed to be. They were so different by the looks, with her being of German heritage and with him being all Samoan, but he loved that about her.

They both just looked at each other in silence and Roman was sure she could hear his heart beat a little faster than it did normally. He placed his hands on her hips after she put her arms around his neck. He softly moved forward so that their foreheads were touching, taking a deep breath.

"We shouldn't let anyone stand in between us. It is not our job to take the responsibility for things other people fuck up. This is about us, Karolina," he whispered.

She moved a little so that she could look at him again while nodding her head in agreement. He was right. Dean and Shannon were the ones that needed to talk things through, not Roman and Karo. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips and was relieved that things worked out once again.

"Please forgive me, Roman," she said hoarsely. She wanted to be sure that everything was fine again.

"Already have when I saw you coming through the front door, silly," he chuckled and caressed her back. She smiled and told herself to finally trust him 100%. They still had to learn how to handle each other in certain situations but that's part of being in a relationship. There is always something to learn about the other person.

"Hey, I was thinking," he said suddenly and brought her back to reality. "We'll have a few days of next week and I thought you might want to come with me to Pensacola. I own an apartment very close to the beach. We could spend some alone time together, without anyone else. Only if you'd like to, of course."

Roman looked at his girlfriend expectantly and hoped she would say yes. It would give them the chance to intensify their relationship without anyone interrupting anything.

"That sounds perfect," she said with a smile on her face. She was happy that Roman asked her. They both could need a few days off to relax and spend some time together. She tightened the grip around his neck and pulled him even closer to her. She could feel his breath on her skin and felt the butterflies in her stomach go all crazy again.

"You need to stop, baby. I don't know how much longer I can contain myself and I just know that someone will interrupt us if we are going to start something now."

She giggled and let go of him, slowly standing up after pecking his lips.

He was right. Maybe her apartment wasn't the right place for some intimacy.

"Would you do me a favour, baby?" he asked before standing up as well. She nodded her head and waited for him to continue. He had a serious expression on his face and she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Please talk to Dean. Or at least try to get along somehow. It would be a shame if we couldn't go on the road together anymore because you both are stubborn."

Karo sighed heavily and thought about it for a moment. She knew she had no right to blame Dean for his actions.

Of course she felt bad for Shannon, but this shouldn't stand between Dean and her. Again she nodded her head in agreement before taking his hand and leading him out of her bedroom into the living room where Seth was trash talking towards the TV screen.

"Come on, come ooooon…you can do it, Dean, yeaaahhh…," Seth screamed and jumped up and down on the couch which made Roman and Karo giggle. Dean was still fully concentrated on the game, his tongue sticking out between his lips, keeping a straight face.

Roman and Karo made their way towards them and sat down on the couch with Karo sitting next to Seth. He yelped when he realized that they had entered the room, startling Dean who therefore dropped the controller and lost his game.

"Goddammit, Seth! Now look what you've done," Dean yelled and snorted while pointing at the TV screen. Seth looked like a little puppy and pulled a duck face which made everyone laugh but Dean. Dean seemed to be a little tense and uncomfortable which made Karo think that she should take her chance.

"Hey Dean, just let Seth start all over again and make it to the next level while we have a chat," she said and motioned for him to follow her to the balcony.

Dean wasn't really happy about her suggestion but followed her and prepared himself for getting a long ass speech about him being such an asshole.

Karo leaned against the balcony barrier with her back while Dean stood in front of her, hands in his pockets. There was silence between them and Karo tried to study Dean's face but he didn't show any kind of emotion. The slight beard he was growing looked good on him. It made him look even more masculine. Dean was a good looking man and he knew it. He knew the girls loved him and he was using them for his own pleasure. And until now he had never had any problem with them because he always kicked them out after he was done with them. But he obviously couldn't kick Shannon out which seemed to annoy him.

"What is it, Karo?" he said and looked straight into her eyes. His stare was so intense that Karo had to swallow hard. She bit her lip and thought about what she wanted to say without pissing him off.

"I'm still pissed off with you, Dean. And I still think that you're an asshole for what you did to Shannon. But that doesn't change the fact that I actually like you."

"Did Roman tell you to say all of this?" he interrupted her and looked at her expectantly. He didn't want to listen to this bullshit if she didn't mean it.

"He didn't. Of course he wants us to get along, but this is what I want as well. It doesn't make sense that we keep fighting about something I'm not really involved in. Of course I wish you would have talked to her instead of ignoring her, but that's none of my business." She paused and turned around, looking at the sun which was about to set and disappear into the sea.

"Dean, you're always the person that makes things so much easier for me when I actually feel like I'm in an awkward situation. I don't know how you are doing this but you are. I consider you a friend and I would hate to lose you because of what happened last night."

Dean moved forward in order to stand next to her. He glanced at her from the side until she felt his stare on her.

"I'm an asshole when it comes to women, Karo. And I don't think I'll be able to change. And I honestly don't want to. It's probably fucked up that Shannon is your friend, but that doesn't make any difference to me. I wanted to have sex with her and that's what I did. I'm not used to having women around after a one night stand and I didn't know how to handle her afterwards. So I just ignored her. That's my way of settling things." He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his infamous duck face which made Karo giggle.

She just couldn't hate this guy. Yes, she hated what he did to her friend, but she didn't hate him as a person. Dean had a pretty messed up childhood and he simply couldn't handle certain things differently. Relationships in any way meant trouble and he didn't want to get attached to someone because he was afraid to be left alone again.

"You're one of a kind, Karo," he started once again. "It's strange for me to like a woman I'm not sleeping with. I actually only spend time with women when I want to bang them, but you're different. But don't be smug about it, princess. That doesn't mean anything," he quickly added; probably in order to keep his cocky behaviour and convince himself.

Karo just smiled to herself and was happy that she was able to clarify things with Dean. They were going to spend a lot of time together in the next couple of months and it was important that they got along.

When they both heard the front door shut, they looked at each other with a knowing look. Dean nodded his head and sighed heavily. He knew he had to talk to Shannon sooner or later.

"I'm only doing this for you, princess. But don't expect anything from that conversation," he said, turned around and went inside to get Shannon and talk to her.


	16. Welcome to my home, sweetheart!

_**There is nothing else to say but THANK YOU! Your support is amazing!**_

Chapter 16: Welcome to my home, sweetheart!

Dean motioned for Shannon to follow him to her bedroom which she silently did. She was immensely nervous and didn't know what to expect of this. Why would Dean want to talk to her when he had been ignoring her all day?

He opened the door and held it open for her, letting her enter first. After closing it behind him, he waited for her to sit down and didn't bother sitting down as well. He wanted to stand and not let her get too close to him. He wasn't going to express his love to her, so there was no need for any sort of touching.

"I wanna keep this short and sweet," he said and looked at her closely. "I'm not doing this to make you happy or anything. I'm just doing this for the sake of not having trouble with my buddies out there."

He sighed heavily and started wandering around the room. He didn't even know what to say. How was he going to tell her that he wasn't interested in her when he had never been forced to do something like this before? He really didn't want to hurt her feelings but that just happened to him all the time.

"Shannon, I'm not the kinda guy that's looking for love. Screw relationships, screw love. I don't care about that. All I wanted was a little fun. Sex. That's it. This isn't about you or about anyone else. This is just who I am. Ignoring you was the best option for me. I didn't have to deal with you anymore. I don't ever deal with women after I had sex with them. So why change because it was you?"

He saw that Shannon was trying to retain her composure. He just hoped she wouldn't start crying. He couldn't really handle that.

Dean stopped in his tracks and changed his mind and sat down next to her which surprised Shannon as she didn't expect him to.

"What do you want, Shannon? I can't give you love. And I don't even want to." He looked at her expectantly and waited for her to say something, but she kept silent.

She just looked at him and didn't say a word. Dean was becoming even more frustrated with her. He was waiting for some kind of reaction but there was nothing. That woman was driving him insane with her behaviour. He tried to read her face but he'd never been good at judging people. She could be angry or sad or even happy. He wouldn't know.

Shannon suddenly lifted her right hand and without a warning slapped Dean across the face with as much power as she could. He immediately touched the spot she hit and opened his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"What was that for?" he asked with an angry look on his face. He might be into rough and kinky sex, but that didn't mean he liked to be hit by a woman.

"I hate you, Dean Ambrose," she said quietly and with a serious look on her face. She licked her bottom lip and breathed in sharply. Within a matter of seconds, the serious look was replaced by an evil smirk which confused Dean even more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Shannon?" Dean was annoyed. She was giving him some of his own medicine and he hated it. Maybe it wasn't the best choice to mess with Shannon.

Al of a sudden and in one fell swoop, Shannon pushed Dean back onto the bed, sitting on top of him and straddling his lap. She had been thinking about him all day and she had come to the conclusion that he wasn't worth any tears. He wasn't a guy a girl should fall for and she realized that she already cared for him too much. That needed to stop. Immediately.

"I need to accept that I can't have you and that's fine with me, Ambrose," she said with her face just inches away from his. "But that doesn't change the fact that I like fucking you."

Shannon didn't even give him the chance to answer as she instantly pressed her lips against his. He moaned in surprise and pulled her even closer to him. She didn't want to waste any time and took off her top, throwing it away and crashing her lips onto Dean's again.

While exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, Shannon slowly started unbuttoning his shirt but ripped it off of him impatiently when it didn't go fast enough for her. If he wanted to be rough, he was getting it rough.

They both were hungry. Hungry for each other. Maybe they could be of advantage for each other in that sense.

Dean unhooked her bra and stripped it off of her in one quick movement, exposing her breasts. He started kneading them with both of his hands while Shannon was riding him with their clothes still on. Through the thick fabric of his jeans, she could already feel his hard erection which encouraged her to press her body even closer to his. She started unbuckling his belt and opened his jeans, moving so that she could pull his jeans and boxers down a little. She shoved away his hands from her chest and spread his legs slightly so that she could kneel in between them. She looked deep into his eyes while slowly circling her tongue around the tip of his erection. He moaned in pleasure and kept watching her while she put her lips around his shaft, very slowly absorbing him deeper and deeper into her mouth. He enjoyed what he was seeing and was for once fine with having someone control him in that way.

But he wasn't Dean Ambrose if he gave in to a woman completely. He lifted his right hand and moved it down, placing it on the back of her head. He pushed her head up and down in a steady pace, showing her how he wanted her to suck him off. He licked his lips in pleasure and didn't break the eye-contact. He enjoyed the sight of him fucking her mouth. And he wouldn't mind if she finished the job but then again he didn't want to cum just yet. He wanted to cherish this a little longer.

"Stop," he said while trying to catch his breath. "Get on your knees and hands," he demanded and let go of her.

She looked at him surprised but did as she was told and moved her head a little so that she could see what he was about to do. He now kneeled behind her and positioned himself between her legs. He plunged himself into her forcefully, not caring if she was ready for him or not. He wanted to feel her and he didn't give a fuck if she was wet or not. He started moving slowly, grabbing her by the hips and pushing himself in and out of her while closing his eyes. She felt so good around his shaft.

After he opened his eyes again, he pulled her by the hair so that she was on her knees only, pressing his chest against her back.

"Moan for me, baby," he whispered into her ear while breathing heavily. He grabbed her breasts with his hands and rubbed her nipples between his fingers, making her moan out loud.

They didn't care if anyone heard them. Dean even didn't care if they were being watched. As long as he was enjoying himself, he was open for anything.

His thrusts became even more intense and he quickened his pace. His hands moved from her breasts back to her hips, pushing them against his so that he could thrust into her even harder.

"I'm about to cum, Dean," Shannon said breathlessly while meeting his movements. She couldn't hold it back any longer, her moans becoming even loader than before.

Suddenly Dean put his hand over her mouth while speeding up once again. Shannon had trouble breathing but was turned on by his roughness at the same time. She had never been dominated before but she liked what he did to her. It was new, it was different and she enjoyed him using her.

It took him only a few more thrusts until he came inside of her. After taking a deep breath, he immediately stopped moving, pushed her down so that she was lying on her stomach.

Dean didn't even waste any time and got up to get dressed again. Shannon should have known that he would leave right away again, but although she knew that he wasn't into any kind of cuddling, she hoped that he would have at least stayed a few more minutes before leaving. They didn't even have to talk. She just wanted him to be around a little more.

She sat up and watched him getting dressed while swallowing hard. Shannon would lie if she said she wasn't hurt by his behaviour. But that was Dean and he would never change. Something she tried to tell herself thousands of times.

She slowly got up and made her way towards him, stopping when she was standing in front of him.

"Shannon", he started and sighed, but was stopped when she put her index finger on his lips.

"Don't say anything, Dean. It's okay. I can't have you and that's fine with me. But whenever you're in San Fran, call me." She winked at him and he nodded, understanding what she was trying to tell him.

Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? No strings attached? Call it whatever you want it, but that was exactly what Dean wanted and needed.

…..

"I'm going to miss you sooo much," Karo said while hugging Shannon tightly.

It was Tuesday evening and Seth, Dean, Roman and Karolina were just done taping the newest Smackdown episode. They finally had a few days off and Karo would spend them with Roman in Pensacola.

"I'm gonna miss you too, sweetie. Hope you'll be around soon again. It's always good to have you here." Shannon tightened the hug and pressed a kiss on her friend's cheek.

Karo was teary-eyed when she let go of Shannon. She was really going to miss her. Although they hadn't spent that much time together during the last few days because of the boys being around all the time, Shannon always gave her the feeling of being home.

"Thanks for having us, Shannon," Roman said after hugging her.

"It was nice to finally meet you. Take care of my girl right here. She deserves to be happy. I'm gonna kick your ass if you break her heart," Shannon warned and smiled at him. Roman was a good guy and she liked him. She could tell by Karo's behaviour that he was the first man she fell in love with since they had known each other.

"Well, bye then…I…uhm…thanks for everything," Seth said shyly and extended his hand to her. Shannon smirked and took his hand, shaking it firmly. She knew he wasn't sure what to think of her and therefore she didn't want to put pressure on him with a hug.

"Sorry for making you think I'm gonna rape you, Seth. I'm actually pretty nice. Maybe next time we can get to know each other a little more."

Seth nodded his head and gave her a small smile. He could tell that Shannon was actually a nice girl but with all the trouble between her and Dean, he didn't really have the opportunity to spend time with her.

Shannon was now looking at Dean who was keeping a straight face. He had no idea how to say goodbye to her.

They had silently agreed to be nothing more than fuck buddies, but this still felt like leaving someone you cared for.

"Hmm, I guess I'll see you around then," Shannon said hesitantly. She wasn't sure how far she could go. Could she hug him? Should she just say goodbye and let him leave?

"You will. Take care," Dean said and gave her a quick hug before turning around and making his way to the car. He hated saying goodbye. This was the reason he didn't want to get attached to anyone.

The others followed him to the car and put their suitcases into the rear trunk. Karo smiled at her friend once again and waved at her. She couldn't wait to be back in San Francisco soon again.

…

After separating at the airport, Seth and Dean made their way to the flights that would bring them home while Karo and Roman checked into the plane that was going to Pensacola/Florida. Karo was completely thrilled as she had never been there before. And it was Roman's home which meant she would get to know him even better.

They fell asleep during the flight as the last couple of days had been exhausting. They both had matches on RAW and the Smackdown, not to forget the little argument they had. They could finally spend some time together. Alone. Without anyone else disturbing them.

After a few hours, they finally landed in Florida. Roman collected their suitcases while Karo texted Shannon that they had arrived safely.

As soon as they left the airport, Karo stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin.

"Feels like vacation, doesn't it?" Roman said and smiled at her after she opened her eyes again. She nodded her head in agreement and kissed his lips while putting her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad we finally have some time together," she whispered and returned the smile. She was looking forward to spending time with him alone.

Roman didn't reply and just kissed her back with a huge smile on his face. He was excited to show her where he was from. He wanted to take her to places that meant something special to him. Places most people would never see.

Just looking into her blue eyes made him forget that people were bumping into them from both the left and the right due to them standing right in front of the airport's exit doors.

"Let's go, honey," Karo suddenly said and let him lead the way to his car which his parents had parked for him in an underground garage nearby.

It took them about twenty minutes until they reached a small apartment complex close to the beach. Roman parked his car in the parking lot and took his girlfriend's hand, kissing it.

"Here we are. You ready to see my place?" he asked and was happy to see her nodding her head excitedly.

Roman left the suitcases in the car for the moment and made his way up the stairs, stopping at the front door and opening it with the key. He held the door open for Karolina and let her enter.

"Welcome to my home, sweetheart," he said while kissing her cheek and taking her hand. He dragged her with him and opened the doors which led to the huge balcony with sea view.

"Wow! This is beautiful," she said and moved forward, leaning against the fence of the balcony.

Roman put his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck, gently pressing his chest close to her back.

They both enjoyed the moment and remained silent. It felt so good to have his arms around her. Whenever he did this, she felt safe and secure. He was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It might have been way too early to say this, but in this very moment everything felt so perfect and right.

"Wanna go to the beach?" he whispered into her ear softly which sent chills up and down her spine.

She turned around slowly and smiled at him while nodding her head. As long as she could see him in trunks, she was more than happy to join him for a day at the beach.

"Let's get our suitcases then. I need my bikini," she said and tried to pass him but he grabbed her arm and pushed her close to his body, his lips just inches away from hers.

"I'd rather see you naked," he said seductively and gently bit her neck, making her moan in surprise.

"But we can take care of this later," he said all of a sudden and let go of her which made her sigh in frustration. He just grinned at her and smacked her behind softly before leaving to get their suitcases out of the car.

…

Karolina could feel him staring at her while she undressed. She smiled to herself and very slowly pushed her top over her head, licking her lips when she threw it onto her beach bag. Roman swallowed hard and kept looking at her intensely with his heart beating uncontrollably fast in his chest.

They both felt the sexual tension between them which was nerve-wracking and exciting at the same time. He just wanted to grab her by the hips, throw her onto the bath towel and take her then and there. But there were too many people around and he really didn't want to set the kids straight in sexual matters while they were building sand castles next to them.

"You cheeky little thing," he whispered into her ear when she sat down next to him on the towel. She just smirked at him and shrugged her shoulders. She loved to see what kind of effect she had on him.

"I need to cool down a little," he said and stood up quickly, extending his hands to her which she gratefully took. He helped her to get up and gently dragged her towards the sea with him.

When she was standing in the water with her feet, she suddenly stopped, making Roman stumble.

"Roman, this is way too cold," she stuttered and had goose bumps all over her body which didn't get unnoticed by him as he stared at her chest.

She cleared her throat and gently lifted his chin with her right hand.

"My eyes are up here, Mr Reigns," she said while raising one eyebrow, but burst out laughing quickly afterwards.

He simply grinned at her and unexpectantly picked her up. He hastily carried her further into the sea and softly threw her into the coolness of the water with a huge smile on his face.

As soon as she surfaced again, she yelped and tried to catch her breath, throwing herself at Roman and trying to dunk him. But she hadn't been able to do it before and this time it didn't work as well. He was way too strong for her. He caught her and pulled her close to his body while she crossed her legs around his waist. He took a few steps forward until they were shoulder-deep in the water. She pressed her body even closer to his while chattering with her teeth.

"Now come on, it's not that cold," he said and laughed at her. She was really adorable when she was that clingy. She was his little monkey.

"It is…I'm chilled through," she whined and put her arms around his neck while his hands rested on her hips. He bent down to her and slightly touched her lips with his while closing his eyes and enjoying feeling her so close to him. Although she was freezing, her skin felt incredibly hot on his.

She suddenly snatched his bottom lip with her teeth, running her tongue over it and pressing her lips against his directly afterwards. He tightened his grip on her hips when her tongue entered his mouth to gently play with his. The way she was slightly moaning into his mouth made him dizzy. That woman was driving him crazy.

His hands slowly wandered from her hips to her behind, gently squeezing it when she dug her nails into the flesh of his neck. He tried real hard to contain himself as he didn't want to have a boner right there in front of everyone.

All of a sudden something hit Roman's head, startling both of them and bringing them back to reality.

Roman turned his head around only to see a little boy looking at him shyly. He let go of Karo and took the beach ball that must have been hitting him into his hands while making his way towards the boy.

"I'm sorry," the boy said slightly frightened. The stern look on Roman's face was immediately replaced by a friendly smile.

"No problem, lil' man. Things like that happen, don't worry," Roman said and handed him the ball. "Have fun."

When Roman turned around again, he saw Karolina smiling at him while shrugging her shoulders.

Sharing an intimate moment without any interruption seemed to be a real challenge for them…


	17. Tonight's the night

_**I was really thinking about making you wait for Monday, but thought you might as well get the new chapter today ;-)**_

_**Thanks to my beta reader, my supporters, the reviewers...thanks to all of you!**_

_**Just get comfortable, relax and...ENJOY! You will know what I'm talking about when you're done reading ;-)**_

Chapter 17: Tonight's the night

"Would you please hand me the salt, honey?" Karolina asked while stirring the Bolognese sauce she was preparing for dinner.

After Roman admitted that the only thing he understood as 'cooking' was popping a pizza into the oven, Karo decided to take matters into her own hands and prepare pasta for them. He handed her the salt and looked at her amused.

"What is it?" she asked confused and raised one eyebrow.

"Hmm, I was just thinking that you could cook here more often in the future. You really cut a good figure doing this, baby," Roman said and put his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"You haven't tasted it yet. It might kill you. So be careful what you wish for, young man," she giggled and gently shoved him away so that she could put the pasta into the water which was now boiling.

When Karo was done preparing everything, she turned around to face him with a smile on her face while she leaned against the kitchen counter with her back.

"Pasta will be done in about 10 minutes," she said and motioned for him to come closer to her which he gladly did. Her hands rested on his chest and she was about to kiss him when he suddenly picked her up and sat her down on the counter.

"Finally we're eye-level," he teased and pecked her lips. Roman was more than a head taller than her, but that was perfectly fine for Karolina as she had a weakness for tall men.

He pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked deep into her eyes, his hand now resting on her cheek.

"You can't imagine how happy I am to have you here with me," he said in his deep voice, making her shiver.

She couldn't find the right words to express her feelings in that very moment and therefore simply kissed his lips softly.

She was overwhelmed with emotion. This was the first time she had ever felt to be truly loved by somebody. He hadn't told her yet and that was more than understandable, but the way he was treating her showed her how much he cared. She was his queen, his everything.

Karolina was the kind of girl that always fell for the wrong ones. She had been with the bad boys, the cheaters, the ones that used her for their own good, but this time it was different. This time she finally met a man that seemed to be faithful, respectful and genuine.

Karolina broke the kiss shortly after, put her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest while hugging him tightly. She could listen to his heartbeat which made the butterflies in her stomach act up again. Roman caressed her back softly and closed his eyes. That was exactly what they needed. They finally had the time to let this all sink in. They could finally appreciate the fact that they were head over heels in love with each other. It was difficult acting out their feelings while being on tour. There was always someone around, always someone watching or disturbing. And as Karo was still a little unsure and cautious in front of her colleagues after the so-called 'Drew incident', it wasn't easy for them to show the world that they belonged together.

But Roman didn't care anymore. As soon as they were back on the road, he wouldn't hide his feelings towards her anymore. They were, after all, lovebirds and if someone didn't like that, they could still look away.

He kissed the top of her head and gently let her go when the egg-timer went off, signalling them that the pasta should be done.

"I'll get the plates," he told her when she jumped off the kitchen counter to prepare everything else. She was hungry. And so was he. But not just for food.

…...

They were both cuddled up to each other on the couch while watching a football game on TV. Karolina knew that Roman loved football. Obviously because he himself played in the past.

Karo was more into soccer and therefore had no idea about the rules of American football.

"So, that was a touchdown then?" she asked a little unsure. She didn't want to sound dumb but she really didn't know anything about that sport.

"Exactly. That's the sense of the game actually. Just like someone scoring a goal in soccer," he said while caressing her hair, his eyes fixed on the TV screen.

"What position was yours? Were you scoring touchdowns as well?" She cringed when she saw one player stopping his opponent forcefully, making him lose the ball.

"No, not at all. I was a defensive tackle. I was responsible for something like this," he replied and pointed to the TV screen. "I was the one stopping the opponent so that they wouldn't score."

Karo had never seen any footage of Roman playing but she was more than interested to do so. She had seen pictures of him in his 'gear' in which he looked even more massive than he did now. He must have lost some weight since then. And he looked more muscular now than he did back then.

"This explains why your spears are so intense and powerful," she said and stroked his chest with her fingertips.

"Yeah, I was always good at tackling others," he answered and grinned when she winced once again while watching the game.

She was the first woman that voluntarily watched a football game with him which was awesome. He loved football and although Karo had no idea what she was talking about, she at least tried to understand.

He turned his head to look at her and smiled to himself. He could never get enough of the sight of her.

"What's so funny?" she asked as soon as she realized that he was staring at her.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just enjoying the moment."

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and wanted to lean back again when she rested her hand on the back of his head, keeping him close to her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his again, her tongue immediately asking for entrance.

Roman slightly opened his lips and welcomed her tongue with his. While they were exploring each other's mouths, Roman moved his hand to the hem of her shirt, lightly pushing it up so that he could touch her bare skin.

The kiss grew more and more passionate by the second and they both moaned into each other's mouths. They were full of lust and sexual tension that was almost tangible. They wanted each other badly and nothing was going to stop them this time.

Roman moved his body so that Karolina was lying underneath him, his hand moving upwards so that he could feel the thin fabric of her bra ever so slightly.

"Stop," she said completely out of breath and shoved his hand away immediately.

Roman sighed in frustration while Karo pushed him away gently. She got off of the couch and tried to choke down her laughter when she saw how annoyed Roman seemed to be.

"Karo, please don't do this to me again. I seriously can't take this anymore," he said desperately.

He looked at her surprised when she extended her hand to him, motioning towards the door which led to his bedroom with her head.

"I bet your bed might be a little more comfortable," she explained and helped him up. He grinned at her and nodded his head in agreement. He was relieved that this time he would finally get the job done.

"Did you really think I would stop you this time?" she asked and giggled while she softly dragged him to his bedroom.

"You wouldn't have. I would have done everything to convince you that it's about damn time," he replied and gently smacked her behind.

He closed the bedroom door behind him and dimmed the light in order to create some kind of romantic atmosphere.

He didn't know if she liked it or not. Maybe she liked having sex while listening to some hard rock music. Or she liked it all romantic with candles and things like that.

Dimming the light wouldn't be too much, he thought.

Roman smiled when he saw Karo looking around helplessly, standing a little unsure in front of his bed. He moved closer to her and grabbed her face with both of his hands, pressing his lips to hers once again. He had to admit he was nervous as well.

Sleeping with your new partner for the first time was just as exciting as having your first sexual experience. He didn't want to disappoint her in any way.

Karolina was nervous herself. She had an issue with getting naked in front of someone. Always had, always will. But she trusted Roman and tried to relax a little.

Her hands slid under his shirt, feeling up his abs and lightly scratching them with her nails which was making him moan quietly. Moving his hands away from her face, he grabbed the hem of her shirt again and somehow managed for her to let go of him.

With one fell swoop, he jerked the shirt off of her and threw it away, not caring where it would end up. He wanted to kiss her lips again when she stopped him abruptly. She shook her head and pointed at his shirt, indicating that she wanted him to take it off as well.

He grinned and did as requested, showing off his muscular chest and making Karo want to touch every inch of it. She swallowed hard, moved closer to him and used her fingertips to trace his slightly visible abs.

Roman freed her neck from her long hair by pushing it aside, touching her soft spot with his lips. Karo breathed in sharply as soon as he did and closed her eyes in pleasure.

The moment he slightly bit her, she felt dizzy and weak in her knees. That man knew her too well already. She opened her eyes again and slowly moved her hands down, stopping at his belt. It took her a few moments to unbuckle it as Roman was driving her insane with his tongue that was slowly licking its way up to her ear. Hearing him breathing heavily so close to her ear was turning her on even more.

After unzipping his jeans, she roughly pulled at them to make him understand that she wanted him to take them off.

He took her hands and placed them on his hips, helping her push his jeans down a little with ease. She carried on herself, literally throwing them to the ground jerkily and then resting her hands on his behind. Even through the thin fabric of his boxers, she could feel how well-toned it was. To say that only men had a thing for the backside of a woman was definitely a lie. Karolina definitely had a new fetish now.

Roman also tried to unbutton her pants while kissing her passionately, but only fidgeted around with his fingers, losing his patience.

"Let me help you," she said out of breath and effortlessly opened the button, getting out of her own pants while Roman stepped out of his.

She was becoming even more nervous now by seeing his hard erection through his boxers which made her shiver. She wanted that man so badly.

"Turn around," he said quietly and looked at her full of relish. She bit her lip and did as she was told, closing her eyes and excitedly awaiting what was going to happen now.

Roman skilfully unhooked her bra with one hand, stripping it off of her over her shoulders and arms, letting it fall to the ground.

He moved even closer to her and pressed his chest against her back. Feeling his erection against the small of her back almost made her lose her mind. Almost. As soon as Roman cupped her breasts with his hands, she definitely was losing it.

He softly kneaded them, the palms of his hands tracing her nipples once in a while, making them hard.

He kissed her neck again which made her throw her head back in ecstasy.

Seductively, she rubbed her behind against his crotch and enjoyed hearing him moan out loud. She reached behind herself with her arms, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and pulled at them gently. She wanted to feel him now.

Roman knew exactly what she wanted and took off his boxers quickly, pressing himself against her again soon afterwards. His left hand cupped her breast once again while the other one slowly moved down over her stomach only to end up in between her legs. He shoved the thin fabric of her thong to the side and gently rubbed her clitoris with his finger. Karo immediately cringed and stopped breathing for a split second. After waiting for so long, this simple touch made her all shaky.

Roman kept rubbing her clit for a few more moments, but wanted to feel if she was ready for him already. His finger slowly moved even more down until he finally felt the wetness between her legs. She was dripping wet for him which made him even harder. He pushed one finger inside of her, another one following soon after. He swallowed hard when she moved her hips against the movement of his fingers and was surprised that she put her hand on top of his, both of them kneading her breast.

While pleasuring her with his fingers, he started rubbing her clit with his thumb furiously, but soon stopped when she started shaking slightly. He didn't want her to come yet. He wasn't done with her.

They gently let go of each other and Karo turned around to look into his eyes. Her gaze was shrouded and full of lust.

"Take this off," he said while pointing at her thong, his stare being as intense as she had never seen before.

After she did, Roman took a step back and looked her over from head to toe. Karo was incredibly nervous and it didn't help matters that he was eyeing her without showing any kind of emotion.

She sighed heavily and tried to play along, also looking him over and enjoying what she was seeing. She was sure that THIS could satisfy her.

She stopped at his face and was relieved to see that he was licking his lips and swallowing hard.

"You're beautiful," he whispered when he moved closer to her again. She smiled shyly and pressed herself against his chest, looking deep into his eyes at the same time.

After his statement, she felt a lot more self-confident and relaxed. They got lost in yet another passionate kiss, this time a little more aggressive than before.

Karo gently wrapped her hand around Roman's shaft and very slowly started stroking it, but not breaking the kiss. His erection was throbbing and he was sure that he couldn't wait much longer if she kept doing this. She increased the pace and intensity, making him moan out loud and therefore breaking the kiss.

She let go of him and got down on her knees where she took him into her hand again. She kept the eye-contact to him when she put her lips around his shaft, inch by inch taking him into her mouth.

He was about to close his eyes in pleasure but tried hard not to. He wanted to watch her sucking him off with her big blue eyes staring into his. He gently placed his hand on the top of her head and moved his hips while chewing on his bottom lip. The way her tongue piercing circled his hard penis made him forget his own name for a moment. With her hand, she supported her movements and was pleased to see that Roman seemed to enjoy himself. She wasn't sure if giving him head at their first sex encounter was the right thing to do, but she thought that he was more than happy when she looked at him now.

"Baby, you need to stop or I'm gonna cum," he said, completely out of breath.

She licked the tip of his dick once again before standing up and pressing her chest against his with an innocent look on her face, smiling a little.

He suddenly picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed which was right behind them. She was startled by his sudden movement, but soon relaxed when looking into his eyes. She got lost in them every time she did.

He pecked her lips quickly and started to move down while tracing her body with his tongue. He started at her neck, down to her breasts, kneading them and sucking and nibbling her nipples before circling her bellybutton and spreading her legs so that he could lie in between them. Her legs were to the left and right next to his head while his tongue slowly disappeared in between them. Karo wanted to watch him as well. She was impatiently awaiting his touch, but he kept teasing her a little by kissing her inner thighs and breathing heavily. She literally pleaded him with her eyes to start and he wasn't able to resist anymore.

He started at her wet opening, very slowly licking his way up, spreading her lips with his fingers and sucking on her clit. Karo couldn't help but scream out loud and roll her eyes into the back of her head. Roman let go off her clit and licked it at a very slow pace at the beginning. The tip of his tongue exactly touched the little bundle of nerves which made her arch her back. He speed up slowly afterwards, at the same time entering her wet opening with two of his fingers. Karo was about to faint. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. Roman took turns between licking her clit and sucking on it, all the while fucking her with his fingers.

"Roman, please…," she started, but trailed off. He immediately stopped, not giving in just yet. They both were so close, but he didn't want it to end like that. He wanted to be inside of her. Feel her.

He moved so that he was eye-level with her again, still lying in between her legs. He licked his lips which were wet with her juices, making her swallow hard. That was too much for her.

"I want to feel you, Roman," she said hoarsely, pushing her hips towards him. "Please don't make me wait anymore."

He sighed deeply and gently slid inside of her wet opening, a moan escaping his lips. He stayed still for a few moments, cherishing the feeling to the fullest. Karolina closed her eyes in pleasure. He felt even better than she could have ever imagined.

He started moving slowly, letting her get used to his size. When she put her legs around his waist, he knew that she was comfortable with him and started moving a little faster. She opened her eyes again and looked at him while breathing heavily.

She felt so perfect around his shaft, as if she was made for him. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her, kissing him feverishly. They soon found their rhythm, her hips meeting his thrusts which were becoming more and more intense.  
He was close to the edge, his orgasm building up deep inside of him. But he had to retain himself. He wouldn't cum before Karolina had.

But by the expression on her face, he was sure that she was close as well. He sped up once more, their bodies colliding.

"I'm about to cum," she said out of breath, looking deep into his eyes. That was his cue. He allowed himself to relax and not hold back anymore. His thrusts were even harder now, making Karolina dig her nails into the flesh of his neck.

The way she was screaming his name and moaning out loud while her walls tightened around his penis brought him over the edge as well. With one last intense thrust, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Karo caressed the back of his head while trying to calm down after the orgasm she had just experienced.

She had never felt more close to him before. Hell, she had never felt as close to anyone as she did to him right now.

He propped himself up, looking deep into her eyes again before smiling and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Gently sliding out of her, he laid down next to her with her immediately moving closer to him so that she could rest her head on his chest.

He started caressing her back while she traced his abs once again, both of them remaining silent for a few minutes. Roman kissed her forehead and sighed heavily. That must have been the best night of his life. He had been with many women, he wouldn't even deny it, but it was something special with Karolina.

He had the feeling that Karo was his soul mate, his best friend, his saving grace…and the love of his life.

"Karolina?" he said with his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, moving a little so that she was eye-level with him. She didn't say anything, just looked at him contentedly. He insecurely bit his bottom lip and wasn't sure if he should really do it, but the moment seemed to be more than perfect.

"I love you," he said and sighed heavily. Karolina looked at him wide-eyed, not believing that he had just said that. Roman immediately regretted saying it, cursing himself for doing it.

"I love you, too," she suddenly said, her voice firm and convincing. This just took a load off Roman's mind. He really thought he went too far with this.

They both had a huge smile on their faces, relieved that they both felt the same way.

Life couldn't get any better. Karolina was finally in love. In love with the man that treated her like his queen. Roman Reigns.

_**I would like to thank you all for being so patient with Roman and Karolina. You can't imagine how relieved I am that they finally had sex :D**_

_**It was about damn time I let them sleep with each other…the tension was unbearable, even for me lol**_


	18. Your tweet has just been posted

_**The next chapter is here, ladies and gentlemen.**_

_**Thanks so much for your reviews. Seems like you liked that little smut scene between Karo and Roman ;-) But well, I can't blame you. Who wouldn't want to think about this when it's about Roman Reigns lol**_

_**Again thanks to my beta reader InsaniaTorn and my inspiration ShannonTheAwesomeOne. Love you, girls!**_

_**Now enjoy :)**_

Chapter 18: Your tweet has just been posted

Karolina had been awake for a while now. She watched Roman while he was sleeping, his chest heaving at a steady pace. The blanket barely covered his body, his tattooed arm folded behind his head while his other hand rested on his stomach. His hair was really messy and she wanted to run her hand through them so badly, but he looked so peaceful in his sleep.

He was such a handsome man. She could stare at him all day long.

The night they had spent with each other had been beyond amazing. He was gentle and caring, but still dominating at the same time. It was his priority to make her feel comfortable and satisfied, putting aside his own interests.

She had never felt more relaxed and loved while sleeping with a man than she had with him.

Karolina cautiously moved a little to get her phone, not wanting to wake him up. She snapped a picture of her sleeping boyfriend, smiling to herself when she realized how cute he actually looked when he was asleep.

She didn't know if Roman approved, but she decided to upload the picture to twitter – of course a PG version, only showing him starting at his muscular chest upwards.

_There is nothing better than waking up next to the person you love WWERomanReigns. I'm such a lucky woman._

She added the photo to her tweet and posted it with her heart beating fast in her chest. She knew that posting this was a brave decision. She would let the whole world know that she was in love with Roman. Their colleagues would know and so would her fans as well as Roman's. She didn't know what kind of reactions to expect.

But for the moment she didn't care. All she cared about was the man in front of her, sleeping like an angel. She sighed heavily and moved closer to him. She started placing small kisses on his chest up to his neck, making him shiver slightly. He moved a little and a moan escaped his lips, his eyes blinking to get used to the brightness before he fully opened them.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Karo said and smiled at him while the butterflies in her stomach were acting up once again.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said hoarsely, a huge smile on his face. He gently pulled her closer to him so that she could rest her head on his chest while he caressed her hair and her naked back.

"Are you cold?" he asked with a smirk on his face when he realized that she had goose bumps all over her body. They both were still completely naked, but he knew for sure that this wasn't the reason for her to shiver.

She moved her head so that she could place her chin on his chest, looking deep into his eyes. She didn't say anything, just memorized every inch of his beautiful face. The thought of his beard stubble tickling her in between her legs the night before made her feel funny inside once again. Now that she knew how good it felt to be with him, she didn't want to stop.

"Wanna join me for a shower?" he suddenly asked as if he could read her mind. He grinned when she blushed and moved so that she was now lying underneath him. He pressed his lips onto hers and was more than happy to hear her moan.

He picked her up in one fell swoop, not even stopping the kiss for a split second. She put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while he slowly made his way to the door, bumping into it with his back.

"Ouch," he said when he stopped the kiss. Karolina couldn't help but laugh when he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

He let go of her so that she was standing on her feet again, poking out his bottom lip and literally begging for pity.

She kissed his cheek quickly and opened the bedroom door, dragging him out of the room and into the bathroom which was on the opposite side.

"Someone seems to be a little impatient," he teased and pulled her close to him, his hands resting on her behind and squeezing it gently.

Karo licked her lips and sighed heavily. It was mind-blowing how easy it was for him to have control over her body.

He suddenly pushed her legs apartment with his knee, his hand disappearing in between them shortly afterwards.

"Oh God," he whispered in surprise when he felt how wet she already was. His thumb started rubbing her clit while he looked deep into her eyes. The fact that she was more than ready for him made his cock hard within seconds. She put her right hand around his throbbing erection while he pushed a finger into her, making her yelp in surprise. He couldn't wait to be inside of her again. He wondered how he had been able to wait for this for so long before.

"Roman," she said out of breath and motioned her head into the direction of the shower. He nodded his head and sighed in frustration when she let go of him.

She put her hand around his wrist, moved it up to her lips and started sucking on the finger that had just been in her wet opening. Roman swallowed hard and had to retain himself so that he wouldn't cum just by looking at his. That woman was one of a kind.

She licked her lips when she was done, turned around and made her way into the shower while Roman was looking after her, his eyes set on her behind.

He followed her a few moments later, starting the water and pressing his body against hers.

"You naughty little thing," he whispered into her ear and slightly traced his tongue along her earlobe which sent chills up and down her spine. His hands moved from her back to the front, cupping her breasts while he kissed her lips passionately. Karo was about to faint. She ran her hand through his now dripping wet hair and pulled him even closer to her, feeling his erection pressed against her thigh. Roman broke the kiss and bent down, sucking on her hard nipple and kneading her other breast gently. She threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning out loud and closing her eyes. She was in heaven. This man knew exactly where and how to touch her in order to make her even wetter than she already had been.

He could feel her hand around his shaft once again. The way she was stroking it at a very slow pace made him dizzy. He knew that she was teasing him, but he loved it. He loved how she was able to make him beg for more. She was just as dominant as he was and this was a perfect combination in his eyes.

"Please don't make me wait any longer. I want to feel you…," she said, completely out of breath. Roman gently circled both of her nipples one last time with his tongue before picking her up and pressing her back against the cold tiles. She put her legs around his waist and could feel his throbbing erection close to her opening. She was eager to finally feel him inside of her, pushing her hips towards his but Roman enjoyed teasing her way too much to give in just yet.

He gently bit her neck and made her moan by pressing his crotch against hers without entering her.

"Stop doing this to me, Roman," she panted into his ear, but he wouldn't stop. He was driving her insane and she was losing her mind if he didn't stop.

He wanted her to beg him for more. He loved how she was pushing her hips against his, only to finally feel him. But he had other things in mind. He wanted to tease her just a little more. He placed his own hand around his shaft, sliding it along her wet opening, moving upwards and rubbing her clit with the tip of it. She gasped for air and grabbed his hair firmly while keeping the eye-contact.

"You like that, don't you?" he whispered, his voice even deeper than it normally was. She just nodded her head, not able to find the right words. She couldn't even remember how to write her own name in this moment.

He suddenly plunged himself into her, making her scream in pleasure. She dug her nails into his neck, encouraging him to start moving by whispering into his ear and kissing his neck.

This time he didn't even start slowly, his pace was quick from the very beginning. His thrusts were even more intense than the night before. The way she was moaning convinced him that she loved it rough as well. They made love the night before. And he enjoyed it. He enjoyed every minute of showing her how much he cared for her, how beautiful he thought she was.

But sometimes a man just wanted it a little rough. And Karolina seemed to be more than fine with this. Her moans became louder, making him speed up a little more. His body clashed against hers, both of them sweating, even though water was dripping down on them.

"Oh God, you feel so good," he said while placing his hands on her hips, pushing himself into her even harder.

Karo felt that her orgasm was close and she wouldn't be able to retain herself any longer if he kept thrusting into her like that. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes to enjoy this to the fullest.

"Open your eyes," Roman suddenly said, his voice firm and demanding. "I want you to look at me when you cum."

The way he was talking to her turned her on. It was dominating, but not in the way that she felt completely submissive.

All of a sudden, she adapted the water and made it ice-cold, making him yelp. The sudden change of temperature made him force himself into her uncontrollably, sending both of them over the edge at the same time.

With one last thrust, they both let out a loud moan while looking deep into each other's eyes. They remained in that position for a moment before he gently let go of her and set her down on her feet again, immediately stopping the water afterwards.

"You wanted to kill me, didn't you?" he asked, still out of breath.

"Uhm…no. It was just getting a little too hot for me," she giggled and pecked his lips.

She placed her hands on his chest and looked at him with an innocent look on her face. He meant it when he said that he loved her. She was his perfect fit. She was the woman he had waited for his entire life. And he would never ever let her go again.

"Let's get ready. My family expects us for lunch around 12pm," he said casually, getting out of the shower.

"WHAT?" she almost screamed in shock. He turned around to look at her and had a huge smile on his face.

"Oops, seems like I forgot to tell you that you are going to meet my family, didn't I?"

He laughed when he saw the horrified look on her face. He knew she would freak out if he told her he was going to introduce her to his parents.

"Hurry up, baby," he said and winked at her before leaving the bathroom. He couldn't wait for her to meet his family.

…...

"Wow, your post on Twitter has caused an uproar, baby," Roman said while checking his phone.

He was sitting on the bed and was waiting for her to get dressed, but she kept whining that she didn't have anything to wear.

"Uhm…in a good or bad way?" she looked at him unsure, afraid he would be mad at her for posting the picture.

"Well, you certainly earned a few more haters but a lot of people seem to be genuinely happy for us," he replied and smiled at her.

"Was it okay for you that I made this tweet?" she asked and crawled onto the bed to sit next to him. He kissed her forehead and nodded.

"It's perfectly fine. I'm just a little surprised that you did. You are actually the one that always had issues with making this official," he said and started scrolling down on his phone again.

Karo moved closer to him, both of them checking what kind of reactions they were receiving.

Kaitlyn and Natalya both retweeted her tweet, while The Miz answered with a '_Really? Really! Really? Really?' _post which made them both giggle.

But there were also a lot of fans bashing Karo, saying that she was fat and ugly and that she didn't deserve Roman. Reading this hurt her immensely. She should have been prepared for this, but it still broke her heart.

"Hater's gonna hate, baby," Roman said when he sensed that she was tense. "Don't worry about that. You know how crazy these fangirls can be. I'll probably also get some weird and creepy messages of guys that want to kill me because I'm with you. We need to accept this and don't let this get to us."

She nodded her head, trying to choke down the tears that were building in her eyes. He put his arm around her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Now look at Seth's comment," he said, trying to distract her, and started laughing when he read Seth's tweet:

'_Ugh WWE_Karo, who's that evil-looking guy? Always thought you had a better taste in men. Miss ya, babe'_

Karo couldn't help but burst out laughing. Seth made everything so much easier. He probably knew that the hate of some fans would devastate her and therefore tried to relax the situation a little with his stupid comment.

Karo's tweet had been favorited by more than 200 people, 84 had even retweeted it – among others people like Zack Ryder, Justin Roberts, Sheamus and AJ Lee who also added a little heart to her retweet.

When she saw that Jimmy and Jey Uso also posted something saying _'Welcome to the family. See ya later, sis'_, she was immediately reminded again that she had to find something to wear.

She jumped off the bed and started rummaging around in her suitcase, trying to forget about the hatred and keeping in mind the positive reactions they had received.

Roman was right when he said that this is the price you have to pay when you were in the public eye. There would always be fans that either hated him or her. But they had to accept that and move on.

It seemed like many of their colleagues were happy for them which was a positive sign for Karo as she had always thought that they just saw a slut in her.

She was a lot more relaxed when thinking about going back on the road again after seeing that some of them supported their relationship.

"Damn, I can't find anything to wear. Couldn't you have told me before that we're going to see your parents?" she grumbled and threw her clothes onto the bed.

"Uhm…it's not only going to be my parents actually. It's like…well…it's more or less my whole family. I mean, the closest ones," he answered with an innocent look on his face. "Oh, but Dwayne won't be there," he added quickly which didn't make things better.

Karo wanted to say something but was way too shocked to find the right words. His whole family? Did he have any idea how much of a big deal this was for her?

She sank down on the bed, her head in her hands and sighed in frustration. He really had no idea.

"Relax baby. They're going to love you," Roman reassured her and started massaging her neck. She looked at him desperately, uncertainty reflecting in her eyes.

"Do you think so?" she asked him, her voice a little shaky.

"I don't think so, I know it." Roman pecked her lips and tried to sound as convincing as he could.

But he was nervous as well. He just wouldn't admit it.


	19. My family is your family

**Chapter 19 is finally here :)**

**Thanks so much to all of ya. I'm overwhelmed by all your reviews and the feedback. You guys rule.**

**Also a big thank you to my beta reader and my inspirations :)**

Chapter 19: My family is your family

"Are you sure that I don't show too much cleavage?" Karo asked Roman for the hundredth time, making him roll his eyes at her.

"Baby, it's perfectly fine. You look beautiful. Now would you please relax?" He gently squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Karo looked down at herself, checking once again if her choice of clothes was okay. She wore a simple pair of blue jeans with a red halter-neck top showing a little cleavage. She didn't want his parents to think she looked slutty. The first impression was always the most important.

They both got out of the car after Roman parked it in front of a huge house with a beautiful front garden. The neighborhood seemed to be really quiet; there wasn't one single person on the street.

Roman took his girlfriend's hand and softly dragged her to the front door of his parent's house. He looked at her intently after ringing the bell, smiling at her to calm her down when he saw that she was sighing heavily. He wanted to say something when suddenly the door opened, an elderly lady screaming like a groupie and literally jumping into Roman's arms.

"Roman, you're here. I missed you so much," she kissed both of his cheeks and looked at him with so much love that Karo instantly was overwhelmed by their loving relationship.

"I missed you too, mom," he said and hugged her tightly, softly kissing her forehead.

They let go of each other and Roman's mom turned towards Karo, looking at her with a big smile on her face. "And you must be Karolina. I'm Patricia. It's so nice to finally meet you," she said and hugged her son's girlfriend gently. Karo was taken aback. She wouldn't have expected his mom to hug her. Maybe it was her German background that this was unusual for her as Germans tend to greet each other by handshakes and nothing else when they first meet someone.

Karo wasn't even able to say anything as Patricia pushed them into the house, closing the door behind her. "I hope you're hungry. Lunch will be ready in about 15 minutes. Why don't you go to the porch and say hi to the others? They can't wait to meet you, Karo," she winked at both of them and motioned towards the living room which would eventually lead to the porch.

Roman took Karo's hand again and looked at her expectantly. She nodded her head, signaling him that she was ready to go and get this over with. She really wanted to meet his family, no question, but she was extremely nervous and uncomfortable although his mom had been welcoming her so warmly already.

They slowly made their way through the living room and could already hear them all talking and laughing, bringing a huge face to Roman's face. She could tell he was happy to be back home. His family seemed to mean so much to him. She couldn't help but feel a little sad. She wanted to go home as well. She was homesick and missed her family and friends. She hadn't seen them in more than 7 months. And she also wanted them all to meet Roman.

She was brought back to reality when Roman finally led her to the porch. All eyes were fixed on them, nobody speaking another word. Karo swallowed hard and just wanted to run away screaming. She hated the quiet. It was never a good sign. Roman knew that his family probably did this on purpose; testing her already in order to see how much she could take. They were a wild bunch of people, always teasing each other and making jokes.

"Well…it's good to see you too, everybody," Roman said amused and grinned at them. "So, this beautiful girl right here is my girlfriend, Karolina. Maybe you could be so nice and welcome her." Karo smiled at them nervously, sighing heavily. Didn't they like her? She thought that at least Jimmy and Jey were happy to see her considering the fact that they tweeted her back. She had never been in touch with them before, but now they were a part of her life as they were Roman's family.

Suddenly all of them burst out laughing, making Karo look at Roman confused and raising one eyebrow.

"Don't mind them, sweetheart. They're a little crazy," an elderly man said while getting up slowly and taking her hand into his and kissing it politely.

"I'm Sika, Roman's father. It's really nice to have you here with us."

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you very much for having me," she said smiling.

Roman hugged his father and whispered something to him that Karo didn't understand, but both of them smiled which made Karo's heart melt. It was adorable to see them like that. When Roman let go of his dad, he put his arm around Karo's waist.

"Well, let's keep it short and sweet," Roman started and pointed at each of his relatives. "These two you know…Jimmy and Jey, and that's Rikishi, their dad as you might know. Over there is my brother Matt, you've probably heard of him. He was that crazy dude with the strange mask. Very embarrassing, I know," he said and laughed when his brother gave him the middle finger. "These are my sisters Vanessa, Myritza and Summer. And the big man who's sitting right there like a king is my uncle Afa with his sons Samu and Manu."

Karo waved to them and smiled, relieved to see that they were all smiling back. "It's hard to memorize all these names in the beginning, but you'll get used to it. Thankfully half the family isn't here or you would probably scream in frustration," Jey said and immediately got slapped by his brother Jimmy. "Don't scare her off just yet, idiot," he said and made everybody laugh.

Karo instantly relaxed a little and was thankful that they welcomed her in such a friendly way. They seemed to be a lot of fun and she was sure that she could fit in there just perfectly. She just hoped that Jimmy and Jey hadn't told their father or anyone else in attendance about her little encounter with Drew. She remembered seeing both of them in the locker room when Drew showed the sex tape to the roster.

"Let's sit down," Roman whispered in her ear and gestured to the two empty chairs next to Jey. Karo went ahead and sat down next to Roman's cousin, smiling at him shyly.

"Don't worry. Nobody knows," Jey said quietly so that nobody could hear, a reassuring smile on his face. It was as if he could read her mind.

"Thank you," she replied, relieved that they kept it to themselves.

"No worries. Roman loves you and that's all that matters. Forget about the past," he answered and Karo knew immediately that he genuinely meant it. They accepted her the way she was. They knew she made a mistake by trusting Drew. But they didn't blame her. Or call her names. It wasn't her fault that she had been used.

"Okay, lunch is ready. Jimmy, Jey, please help me with bringing everything out here," Roman's mom said and Karo couldn't help but laugh when they both groaned annoyed and mumbled to themselves. She had to admit that she had trouble distinguishing them, but she was sure she eventually would. She knew that she would spend a lot of time with them in the future.

"Hey hey, what did you and Jey whisper, huh? Do I need to be jealous?" Roman said and chuckled. He was glad that everything went so smoothly. He knew his relatives would accept her into the family instantly. But how couldn't they?

"He just told me that nobody knows about the Drew thing," she whispered back to him and sighed heavily.

"That was heavy on your heart, wasn't it?" he looked at her intently, but she looked somewhere else, just nodding her head.

Roman took her hand and squeezed it. He could understand that she didn't want his family to know what happened, but even if they knew, they would still accept her and not judge her because of that. He actually should be thankful to Drew for being such an asshole. Roman probably wouldn't be with Karo now if it hadn't been for Drew. He's the reason Roman, Dean and Seth noticed her in the first place. He just wished she didn't have to suffer so much concerning this matter. But she was dealing with this a lot better than she had been before. And most importantly: She trusted him.

"So, you're from Germany, Karolina?" Sika asked while Patricia, Jey and Jimmy dished up.

"Exactly. I was born in Munich," she said and smiled. "I came to the States a few years ago and wrestled in different leagues all around America. I've been working in a few German leagues before, but I knew that the only chance to be successful meant to go to the USA. So here I am."

Roman was happy to see how interested his father was in his girlfriend. It was important to him that he liked her.

"And how come a young German lady wants to become a professional wrestler? That's pretty unusual, isn't it?" It was Afa who was curious now.

"It's funny that Roman asked me the same question on one of our first dates," she giggled and continued, "Wrestling isn't very popular in Germany, unfortunately. But I've always been in love with it. I wanted to do something different. And then one day I decided to give it a try. It brought me from a small wrestling school in Germany to leagues like Ring of Honor and now WWE. I really consider myself lucky for achieving this."

"You shouldn't just feel lucky. You should be proud of yourself for your accomplishments," Rikishi interrupted and brought a smile to Karo's face. She blushed and looked at him shyly.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

She was the center of attention. Something she didn't necessarily like. But she was humbled that they all seemed so interested in her as a person and as a wrestler.

"And she's pretty good at what she's doing," Jimmy said to no one in particular when he sat down again. "She kicks ass. You should really watch her wrestle soon."

Roman, whose hand rested on her thigh, gently squeezed it, making her look at him. He smiled at her and she could tell how happy he was that she was there with him.

"They like you," he whispered into her ear while everyone started loading their plates. "I can already tell."

He pecked her lips and turned around only to see his mother smile at them and nodding her head. She approved. That's all he needed to know. Patricia wanted her children to be happy. And she could tell that Karolina was making her son as happy as nobody had ever done before.

…...

"Thank you so much for the wonderful day. Your lunch was really delicious, Patricia," Karo hugged her gently and turned towards Sika afterwards.

"Karolina, it was great to have you here with us today. I know that Roman will kill me for this, but you've been the only girl in the last 5 years he's introduced us to and that says it all. Welcome to the family, sweetheart." Karo looked at Sika, teary-eyed.

They already accepted her into the family after spending only a few hours with her. And the fact that Roman introduced her to them meant even a lot more to her now.

"Thanks, Sika. That means a lot to me," she said and let him put his arms around her for a quick hug.

Roman looked at his father disapprovingly, but a huge smile crossed his face a few moments later. His father just wanted the best for him. And the best for him at the moment definitely was Karolina. He hugged both his mother and father and said his goodbyes, promising them to be back soon and even inviting them for dinner. And Karo exactly knew that this meant that she was the one that had to cook. Unless he wanted his parents to eat pizza.

When Roman started the car, he felt that Karo was staring at him.

"What's up, babe?" he asked and smiled mischievously. She grinned and raised one eye-brow.

"So you haven't brought home any other girl in the last 5 years, huh?" She chuckled when she saw him shift in his seat nervously.

He tried hard to concentrate on the road and keep a straight face. The last thing he wanted was Karo thinking that he was a pussy.

"Is that such a bad thing?" he asked, but didn't look at her. Karo frowned. He sounded a little pissed off, but she had no idea why. She didn't mean to hurt him in any way.

"No, not at all. Sorry, I was just…" she couldn't even finish her sentence as Roman pulled the car over, shutting the motor off. He faced her with a serious look on his face.

"You know what? I'm not that kind of man that brings every girl to his parents for them to meet her. I've had my share of pleasure, I had some short-term relationships, and I've been with some women for a longer period. Hell, I even had a couple of one night stands. I'm just a man. But I've once promised myself that I would only introduce a woman to my family when I was sure that it's HER. You know what I mean? I don't know why, but I had the feeling that you are that girl I could bring home and tell my family about."

Karo swallowed hard and sighed. She wasn't really sure but that felt like some kind of declaration of love. She hated being so emotional, but tears were building up in her eyes and she beamed with joy. The day she'd spent with his family meant so much to her. And hearing him say these words was the perfect ending to a perfect day. She bent over to him and pressed her lips against his, kissing them softly.

"I love you, Roman," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheeks.

"Oh trust me, I love you even more," he said while wiping the tear away, making her chuckle.

Pensacola was the best thing that could happen to them. They got to know each other a lot better, learning things about the other person and intensifying their relationship on so many different levels. The most important one: admitting that they loved each other.


	20. Hate vs Love

_**Hi my lovely people! I have a new chapter for you.**_

_**I can't thank you guys enough for your support. You all know who you are!**_

_**It's an amazing feeling to know that I can put a smile on your face with this story.**_

_**Well, I need to shut up now lol Enjoy the new chapter ;-)**_

Chapter 20: Hate vs. Love

Back in their normal course of life, Roman and Karolina had just arrived at the arena in North Carolina for a house show.

It was lunch time and apart from a few WWE employees, no one was really around. Seth had texted Roman in the morning, telling him that he and Dean would be waiting for them in their locker room as their flights had arrived very early in the day.

Roman, the gentleman that he was, was carrying their bags while Karo tried to find the Shield's locker room. She was excited to see the boys again. She was nervous in general because this was the first time they would face their colleagues after her tweet which revealed that she and Roman were officially dating.

Karo knocked on the door, waiting for someone to react but all she could hear was someone yelling _'Leave us the fuck alone'_ and she immediately knew that it must have been Dean.

Roman and Karo chuckled and she opened the door so that they both could enter the room.

"Hi guys," she said and smiled when she saw Seth approaching her excitedly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, whispering into her ear that he missed her. He placed a kiss on her cheek and had a huge smile on his face. He really had missed his best friend. Spending time with her was always fun and being without her could really be boring.

He let go of her and greeted Roman with their so-called _fist bump_ while Karo made her way over to Dean.

She looked at him a little unsure. Although they had talked things through back in San Francisco, she still didn't know how he would react.

He stared at her with a straight face, making her shiver slightly. If looks could kill, she would be dead by now. When Dean realized that he frightened her, he started smirking and immediately got slapped by Karo.

"Asshole! You scared the shit outta me," she grumbled and he dragged her into his arms, laughing while giving her a quick hug.

"It's good to see you too, princess," he said and chuckled before greeting Roman.

Although they were at work, it felt like coming home to your family. Dean, Seth, Roman and Karolina became their family away from their families. They were going through thick and thin. Cheering up each other when things didn't work out the way they should have, laughing together, and suffering together…just being there for each other.

"Look what I've got here," Seth said and literally shoved two tickets in Karo's face. "Tickets for A Day to Remember."

"Ahhh, that's so awesome. I can't wait to go," she shrieked and took the pieces of paper away from him, making her way to the couch to sit down.

He followed her, picking up her legs to sit down next to her and putting them on his lap. He was so happy that she would be going with him and he was beaming at her like a little boy.

"I wanna stand in the first row. So we'll have to be there at 10am in the morning," she said while studying the information on the concert ticket.

"What the fuck? Are you some kind of groupie, or what?" Dean asked and frowned. He would never understand people wasting their whole day only to be in the front row of a concert.

"Shut up, Ambrose. If she wants to be first row, she will be," Seth countered, making Roman laugh.

Roman had finally accepted that Seth was indeed just a friend to Karolina. After spending time with her in Pensacola, he was sure that he was the only man for her. And nobody else was. He knew that being jealous of their 'relationship' was selfish and immature. He would never bar her from spending time with Seth. And he was happy that they both found someone that had the same hobbies and interests. And maybe Seth would finally stop asking Dean or him to go to concerts with him. He could be quite annoying doing this.

Suddenly Roman slapped the back of Seth's head, making him turn around and glare at his buddy.

"Hey, what was that for?" Seth asked confused.

"That's for you calling me an evil-looking man," Roman laughed and the others joined in.

"Speaking of this, there have been quite a few responses to that tweet," Seth said, suddenly frowning.

"Yeah, but they actually were kinda positive," Karo said with a confused look on her face.

"Well, if you say so…," Seth whispered and realized too late that Roman gave him signs to shut up, but Karo had already noticed.

"What is it, guys?" she asked concerned, looking back and forth between Roman and Seth. Were they hiding something from her? Was there anything she shouldn't know?

"Never mind, babe. Let's just talk about tonight's show…," Roman started but stopped when he noticed that Karo took out her cell phone to log into her twitter account.

She hadn't checked it since the day before as she didn't have the time between the family reunion and their flight back. She was afraid of what was to come because the look on her friends' faces told her that the reactions possibly weren't as nice as she thought they would be.

"Karolina, it really isn't that important," Seth tried to reason and hoped that she would put her cell phone away again.

But Karo didn't listen and started reading the fans' reaction to the tweet she posted about Roman and her dating.

_WWE_Karo and WWERomanReigns are dating? That's an injustice._

_I can't believe WWERomanReigns is with that ugly bitch now. He deserves better._

_Fuck off WWE_Karo. You have no chance against the Shield Army. Believe that!_

_I wish TheShieldWWE would triple powerbomb WWE_Karo so that she goes back to Germany for good._

_Ugh, I hate WWE_Karo. Not only is she a waster, she's also ugly and fat. Dunno what WWERomanReigns sees in her._

Karo didn't even realize that tears were streaming down her face until Seth took the cell phone away from her.

Roman was kneeling in front of her now, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"They're not worth your tears, sweetie", he said quietly and looked at her pitifully. Roman didn't want her to cry because of some rude people he didn't even consider fans. He sighed heavily when she started sobbing. It broke his heart to see her like that.

When Seth put his arm around Karo, Dean moved closer as well, taking her hand into his while Roman placed a soft kiss on her lips.

They all felt sorry for her. She wasn't the kind of woman that didn't give a damn about certain things. It hurt her to see the hatred of the fans and she didn't even know what she did wrong to piss them off.

Of course there were nice and encouraging tweets as well, but Karo didn't really notice them in between all of the bashing.

Seth, Karo, Roman and Dean joined into a little group hug which made Karo cry even harder. She was an emotional wreck. She was confused. All these hateful tweets of fans, but then the love of her boys at the same time was too much for her to handle.

"Guys, would you leave us alone for a minute?" Roman asked quietly and watched as Seth and Dean slowly made their way out of the room, giving Roman and his girlfriend time to themselves.

He sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close so that her head rested on his chest.

He caressed her back gently and let her cry. It didn't make sense for her to choke down the tears. She had to let it all out.

"Why do they hate me so much, Roman?" she asked with a shaky voice. Roman sighed heavily. He didn't really know what to say. He didn't even have an answer to her question.

"I don't know, baby. There probably isn't a real reason for this. I'm pretty sure it's not about you. They would treat anybody else like that as well. I've received a lot of hate of some fans as well. I try to ignore them as much as I can…"he said but stopped when he saw the blood-shot eyes of his girlfriend.

"But they don't call you fat and ugly. It must be true if so many people say this," she whispered, a new wave of tears building up in her eyes.

This bothered her more than he thought it would. And there she was again: the self-conscious, wary and insecure Karolina. This is how he first met her. She had been broken back then. And now she seemed to be just as miserable again. But he didn't want her to suffer like that again.

"Karolina, look at me," he said sternly and forced her to look up at him by gently lifting her chin with his right hand.

"You're beautiful, you hear me? Nobody has the right to call you ugly. Or fat. Because you aren't. You're not only beautiful from the outside, you are beautiful from the inside as well. And you know that I'm not only saying this to make you feel better. I really mean it. And I love you the way you are. And you need to love yourself as well. That's the only thing that matters."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly. He was mad at those people. If they called themselves his fans, then they would accept Karolina and be happy for him. He wasn't sure if he should react to all the hate by another tweet but he had to think this through before making a mistake.

"Stop crying, honey," he said in a comforting voice, caressing her cheek and looking deep into her eyes. Karo nodded her head and wiped away the tears, taking a deep breath. "This is about you and me, and no one else."

When she finally stopped crying, he took her hand into his and stood up, slowly making his way to the door.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry," he said and opened the door, gently dragging her with him.

Seth and Dean had been waiting in front of the room the whole time and just followed both Roman and Karo to the catering area. They know that talking about this again wouldn't help Karo to relax and forget about this whole thing.

When they arrived at catering, the whole room was crowded with wrestlers and crew members. Now Roman knew why nobody was walking around in the hallways earlier as they all seemed to be hungry.

Karo sat down and waited for Dean, Seth and Roman to get something to eat. She wasn't hungry at all, but she knew that Roman would probably get her to eat something from his plate.

"Hey Karo, how are you?" Karo turned around only to look into the smiling face of Kaitlyn. But the smile immediately faded as soon as she saw the sad look on her friend's face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kaitlyn asked after hugging Karo and looking at her intently. She instantly knew that something was wrong and she hoped that Roman wasn't the one responsible for Karo's sadness.

"Well, people don't seem to be happy about Roman and me dating. And it hurts to know that people hate me, you know?"

As soon as Karo had finished her sentence, Roman and the boys came back from the buffet and took a seat at her table.

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Roman said and greeted Kaitlyn with a quick hug. "Where's John?" he asked and was startled by John's sudden appearance behind Kaitlyn.

"Here I am. Missed me much?" he chuckled and sat down at the table as well, pulling Kaitlyn onto his lap.

They held some small talk, avoiding talking about any twitter-relating reactions and acting as if nothing ever happened. It was for the best. For all of them.

Karo rested her head on Roman's shoulder who started _'feeding'_ her with his fork so that she would at least eat something.

Suddenly they heard loud laughter and turned their heads only to see Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Primo, Titus O'Neil, Aksana and Rosa Mendes standing a few feet away from them, some of them pointing their fingers at Roman and Karo while whispering to each other.

Roman closed his eyes for a brief moment in order to retain his composure. Wasn't it bad enough that his so-called fans bashed Karo on the Internet? No? Did this really have to continue at work?

"Are there any problems?" he asked through gritted teeth. He was so annoyed by all these stupid people that were trying to drive a wedge between him and his girlfriend.

"Oh well, we're fine, Roman. What about you?" Rosa giggled and high-fived Aksana who was standing directly next to her.

As Roman didn't answer, it was Wade who spoke up next. "No disrespect, Roman, but what exactly do you want with Karolina? I mean, we all know how she is and…"

"Oh, you do?" Roman shouted and suddenly stood up, the chair he was sitting on toppling over. Karo tried to take Roman's hand to calm him down but he made his way over to the group of people that were mocking them.

"Well, I don't know about you, but we all saw that video and that really speaks for itself, don't you think?" Primo said and started laughing but immediately stopped when Roman took him by the throat, choking him a little. Cody, Titus and Wade immediately shoved Roman away but he was caught by John, Dean and Seth who were now standing behind their friend.

Kaitlyn sat down next to Karo and put her arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

"Not again," Karo whispered and closed her eyes. She really didn't want her friends to fight for her. This was a nightmare. She was completely wrong when she thought that people were happy for them while they were still in Florida. The opposite seemed to be the case. It hurt her to see this.

"Let it go, Roman. They're not worth the trouble," John said and put his hand on Roman's shoulder. John knew how furious Roman was and he really could understand him. If people were bashing Kaitlyn, he would freak out on them as well.

"You know that people carry on mocking you guys if you react to them. Just leave it alone and they'll stop," Dean said and looked at his friend sternly.

"Leave us the fuck alone, got it?" Roman shouted before turning around and going back to the table with his friends by his side.

He saw the desperate look on Karo's face and pulled her close to him after Kaitlyn let go of her.

"Sorry babe. I just couldn't let them get away with this," he whispered into her ear. "We can make it through this. I promise."

He pecked her lips and hugged her tightly to comfort her. The next few days would be tough, but with their friends having their backs, he was sure that one day everything would be fine. He loved Karolina. And he would do anything to make her happy.

…...

Roman was lying on the hotel room bed reading a book when Karo came out of the bathroom, only wrapped in a towel after taking a shower.

She made her way over to her suitcase to look for something to wear.

It had been a long day and she couldn't wait to finally get some sleep. She was still in low spirits after reading the tweets earlier and seeing how Roman almost got in a fight with some of their colleagues because of her. At least she won her match that evening. But that didn't make things any better.

"Come here, baby," Roman said, putting his book aside and getting up.

"Let me just get something to wear," she said and kept rummaging around in her suitcase, but was stopped by Roman grabbing her by the waist.

He turned her around and looked deep into her eyes. Sadness was reflecting in them and he hated to see that. He hated that she was suffering because other people didn't want to see her happy.

"I want to show you something," he said, almost whispering, and took her hand into his, gently dragging her with him until he stopped in front of a full length mirror, pulling her in front of him.

"Roman, what are you…," she started but was interrupted by her boyfriend.

"Shhh," he said and kissed her cheek. "Do you trust me?"

She looked at him suspiciously through the mirror, not sure where he was going with this. He was standing behind her, his hands placed on her shoulders, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I trust you," she replied, her voice a little shaky. She knew that trusting him made her vulnerable, but she loved this man. And she was sure he was never going to hurt her.

He slowly opened the towel, letting it fall to the ground so that she was completely naked. She immediately looked away, not wanting to see what was now in front of her. She was disgusted by her own appearance and now that people called her ugly and fat, she started to believe that she really was.

"Look into the mirror and tell me what you see, baby," he whispered into her ear. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes for a few seconds before slowly moving her head and looking into the mirror again. She looked herself over from head to toe, shaking her head and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Roman, I really don't know what you expect me to say now," she said.

She really hated what she was seeing. Her breasts weren't as firm as Kaitlyn's were, her ass was as huge as Jennifer Lopez's and her stomach wasn't flat at all.

"Do you want to know what I see?" It wasn't really a question of Roman. It was more like a statement.

He would do anything to make her happy again. He wanted to see that spark in her eyes; he wanted to see that smile that was so infectious. He wouldn't let her fall into that deep dark hole again. Ever.

Karolina didn't reply. She just looked at him expectantly and waited for him to continue. Her heart was beating uncontrollably fast while he was examining her body. It made her nervous that he seemed to engrain every inch of it. The way he was staring at her through the mirror and the silence surrounding them made her feel uncomfortable.

"I see these beautiful blue eyes. They make my heart melt every time I look into them" he started and moved closer to her. He could sense that she was tensed up and so he started massaging her shoulders gently. "These full lips I can't stop wanting to kiss. The way they taste. The way they feel on mine…," he said but trailed off. His voice was deep and sexy, the way he was whispering into her ear sent chills up and down her spine.

"I even love your ears," he said and made her giggle when he gently bit her earlobe.

It brought a smile to his face that he was able to make her feel comfortable once again just by showing her that she was special.

He slowly made his way down her neck, kissing every inch of her skin and finding her soft spot which made her shiver.

"Then I love your breasts," he started while cupping them with his hands and looking into her eyes through the mirror. "The way they feel in my hands is indescribable. They are perfect."

Karo swallowed hard when he rubbed her nipples between his fingers, making them hard, before kneading her breasts.

"Do you like that?" he asked her when she let out a soft moan, his hands tightening the grip on her breasts slightly. When she nodded her head, he started teasing her hard nipples by rubbing them between his thumb and index finger. He loved to see how much she was enjoying it. The feeling of having control over her body was mind-blowing.

She let out a frustrated sigh when he let go of her breasts, moving his hands and placing them on her stomach. She opened her eyes again, watching his every move.

"I know you hate your stomach because you think it's not flat. But let me tell you that it's fine as it is. I'm not a dog that wants to play with bones."

He looked at her unsure, not wanting her to think that he thought she was fat. Because he really didn't think so. She wasn't as skinny as the other divas were, but that's what he actually loved about her. She was different, she was a real woman. And she was his.

"And your hips," he started and put his hands on them "they are exactly how they need to be. Don't hate yourself because you think you have broad hips. You don't. You need them if you want to have my babies one day," he said cautiously. He knew that every word he said could be misunderstood by her.

He was relieved when he saw the smile on her face.

"You aren't wasting any time, are you?" she said giggling.

"Just wanted to warn you beforehand. You can still run, you know?" he teased. She shook her head amused and gave him a small smile. He was one of a kind. She knew he was trying his best not to disappoint or hurt her in any way. So telling her that it was fine to have broad hips as she needed them to have his babies was a cute way to convince her that she wasn't fat.

Roman's hand moved further down, squeezing her thighs and spreading her legs a little.

"There are so many things I love about you, baby. Your beautiful face, your amazing body, your heart, your soul, your whole being…I love YOU, Karolina."

He started kissing her neck and slowly moved one of his hands in between her legs. Karolina took a deep breath, impatiently waiting for him to touch the most intimate part of her body. He loved teasing her like that. He knew it drove her crazy. So it didn't surprise him when she placed her hand over his, gently leading him to the spot she wanted him to touch.

Karo closed her eyes and swallowed hard when he finally did.

He slowly and gently started rubbing her clit, her hand releasing his so that he could carry one with the sweet torture.

She enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her, his fingers moving from her clit to her opening which was getting more and more wet with each of his movements.

His other hand started kneading her breast, making her moan out loud. She was putty in his hands now and he was more than pleased to see that.

She threw her head back in ecstasy, giving him more access to her neck which he bit softly. She could feel his erection against the small of her back, arousing her even more. She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her.

She tried taking off his boxers with her hands, but had trouble doing so with her back pressed against his chest. He let go of her and took them off himself, stepping out of them and immediately turning back to her again.

"Look into the mirror and don't close your eyes," he said demanding, bending her over slightly at the same time. She swallowed hard. She'd never deliberately watched herself during sex before and she was excited about what was to come.

He took his shaft into one of his hands, slowly guiding it to her wet opening and gently entering her from behind.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the sensation he was giving her with his entrance.

He looked at her through the mirror, never leaving her eyes while thrusting into her at a very slow pace. She bit her bottom lip and met his thrusts by moving her hips accordingly.

Adrenaline was rushing through his veins and he already had trouble controlling his movements.

They soon found a rhythm and Karo bent down a little more so that he could plunge himself into her even deeper. She tried hard to keep her eyes open, the sensation she was feeling making her dizzy.

Roman sped up shortly afterwards, the tightness of her walls encouraging him to slam his body against hers harder than before. He placed his hands on her hips, pushing them against the movement of his crotch. You could tell that they both felt more and more comfortable with each minute passing.

His breathing was heavy and beads of perspiration were building on his forehead. He licked his lips and allowed himself to let out a soft moan.

He could feel his orgasm approaching as he couldn't control his thrusts anymore. He started rubbing her clit with his right hand while keeping the other one on her hip. He wanted her to cum with him. He wouldn't stop until she reached her orgasm as well.

"Oh God," she moaned and fought hard to keep her eyes open. As much as she wanted to retard it, she could feel that she was close to her climax and there was no sense in fighting it if he kept speeding up like this.

"Are you cumming for me, babe?" he asked, his voice hoarse. She just nodded her head and swallowed hard. She couldn't think straight anymore. The feeling of his dick slamming into her wet opening was unbelievably intense and she loved that he was being a little rough with her.

Sex with him was getting better and more intensive each and every time. She loved being with him. It was as if they had known each other for years. He knew exactly where to touch her or what to say to send her over the edge.

His thrusts were even more intense now and he sped up once again. When Karolina's moans became louder and after she screamed his name, he came hard and emptied himself inside her. He enjoyed his orgasm to the fullest and feeling her tightening her walls around him let him know that she was savouring her own as long as she could.

He stood still for a few moments, trying to catch his breath.

It wasn't actually his intention to have sex with her in front of a mirror, he really only wanted to show her how beautiful he thought she was, but he loved that she was as adventurous as he was.

Karo moved slightly so that she could stand straight again, at the same time making Roman pull out of her gently. She turned around to face him, looking deep into his beautiful grey eyes. All the pain was washed away when she looked into them. He was her saving grace.

"Thank you," she whispered before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"What for, sweetheart?" He let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through her long blonde hair, kissing her back.

"For making me feel beautiful," she answered and pulled her arms around his waist, moving her body close to his.

She just wanted to be in his arms. She felt loved when she was with him. And she was sure that with him by her side, she could do it all.


	21. A day to remember

_**Sorry this took me a little longer, but finally I have a new chapter for you. Enjoy, my lovely people :)**_

Chapter 21: A day to remember

Seth just rolled his eyes and yawned out loud theatrically while he watched Roman and Karolina say their goodbyes to each other. They had told each other how much they were going to miss the other person a thousand of times, but they just wouldn't stop.

"Karo, can we please go now? It's not like you're seeing him for the last time right now," Seth begged and pulled at her arm slightly.

"But I'm still gonna miss him," she pouted and pecked her boyfriend's lips again. Roman buried his head into her hair and inhaled her scent deeply. Since being a couple, they had never been separated for such a long time and he knew he was going to miss her. He didn't even know what to do with himself now.

"Have fun, baby," Roman said before kissing her quickly. "And Seth, watch out for her. I don't want her to elope with the lead singer, got it?"

Karolina giggled and hugged Roman tightly before finally letting go of him and turning towards Seth who was acting as if he would shoot himself in the head with his right hand.

Karo slapped him gently and dragged him with her to the elevator, both of them laughing hysterically now.

She waved at Roman one last time until the elevator doors slowly closed, leaving her alone with Seth for the rest of the day.

"You guys are terrible," Seth simply said and exaggeratedly took a deep breath while studying Karo's face.

"Nah, we're just in love, Sethy," she answered and gave him a huge smile.

"You know that you're the only one that is allowed to call me like that, don't you? Sethy makes me pretty much sound like a pussy. But we all know I'm a tough guy, right?"

Karolina burst out laughing and had a hard time stopping when Seth started poking her.

"Stop it, Seth…please," she pleaded him, completely out of breath. He knew exactly how ticklish she was and it happened more than once that she punched him in the face by accident in the process of getting out of his grip. Seth would never learn when to stop.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if there are already people waiting in front of the venue," Karo threatened and put on her sunglasses as soon as they left the hotel.

"Hey, wait a minute. You were the one making out with Roman for at least half an hour, not me. So it's your fault that we're late," he countered.

"Well, but it was you that said that we only have to be there at 2pm. So yeah, it's still your fault, Rollins," she replied and grinned at him devilishly. He hated to be called Rollins by her, something that she knew too well. But she also knew that he could never be mad at her for long.

They kept teasing each other until they reached their destination and luckily they were the first ones to be there.

"See, I told you so," Seth said in a sassy way and sat down on the stairs in front of the building in which 'A Day to Remember' would have their gig in a couple of hours.

Karo sat down next to him and smiled at him happily. She had been waiting for his day for such a long time and finally she could spend some time with Seth alone. Without Roman and Dean, for a change.

"So, tell me," Seth simply said and looked at her expectantly at the same time. Karo just looked at him confused and shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell you what?" she asked while Seth gave her a small smile.

"How's it going with you and Roman?" he replied and Karo was surprised to see how much interest he showed.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She didn't really know what to tell him. It was still new to her to have a male friend and she wasn't sure if she could talk to him about certain things. It was a lot easier with Kaitlyn. Most importantly because she wasn't as close to Roman as Seth was.

"Did he finally bang you in Pensacola?" he asked casually, opening his bottle of water and taking a sip of it. Karo just looked at him wide-eyed. Did he just really ask her that?

"Uhm…yeah," she said in a whisper, blushing a little.

"Why so shy, Karo? Relax. I'm your friend," Seth chuckled and tried to calm her down by patting her shoulder gently.

"Yeah, but you're also Roman's friend. That's weird. Not to forget that you're a man," she replied and looked at him with a frown on her face.

"So? Look, it doesn't matter to me. You can talk to me about whatever you want. My lips are always sealed if they need to be," he reassured her and nudged her playfully.

"I still need to get used to that, to be honest. I've never actually talked to a male friend about sex. Most of the time I have sex with them," she admitted and giggled. Seth grinned at her and shook his head amused. She was one of a kind. But she still needed to ease up a little when she was with him.

"Well, I know my dick is a looot bigger than his, but I hope he was still able to satisfy you," he said, lifting his head cocky and bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, you're so full of shit, Sethy. I haven't seen yours but I'm sure his is waaay bigger than yours," she teased back and stuck out her tongue at him. "But seriously," she started once again. "He's amazing. It's like everything about him is perfect. He treats me like a princess, he supports me as much as he can, and yeah, he knows how to please me," she said and winked at him.

"So it's worth the fight?" he asked, now being serious, referring to all the hatred that she had experienced within the last couple of days. Seth had been afraid that Karo would decide to give up and leave Roman because she couldn't take it anymore. They belonged together and he would hate to see that other people would ruin their relationship because of hate and jealousy.

"It is, yes. I mean, it's pretty difficult but I'm sure that we can work this out. As long as he stays with me, I'm happy," she said and gave him a weak smile.

Karo tried not to think too much about her fears. She was afraid that Roman would leave her one day. She would understand if he was sick of other people mocking him because he was with her. She just hoped he would stay and not run away.

"Karo, he's gonna stay, trust me," Seth said as if he could read her mind, looking at her sternly. He knew exactly what was going through her head and it broke his heart. He just wished that one day people would leave his two best friends alone, so that they could be happy.

"Let's stop being in such a pensive mood. We're here to enjoy ourselves," Seth quickly said with a smile on his face before unlocking his cell phone and moving closer to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him when he adjusted the camera settings of his phone, his tongue sticking out between his lips.

"What does it look like, Blondie?" he replied and chuckled when she slapped his arm softly. He always called her Blondie whenever she asked an irrelevant question and she hated that.

"Let's take a selfie," he said when she didn't answer and pulled her even closer so that they both fitted into the picture.

"Okay, I'm ready…let's do this," she said excitedly and struck a pose.

When she heard the click, she let go of Seth and immediately grabbed his phone in order to check the picture they had just taken.

She smiled when she saw it. It was a funny and yet adorable picture. Seth was pulling one of his goofiest faces, cocking his head slightly, raising one eyebrow and sticking out his tongue while Karo kissed his cheek with her eyes closed and her hand cupping his other cheek.

"Aw, that's cute. Can you send it to me please?" she asked after giving him back his cell phone.

"You can save it from twitter in a few minutes," he said and logged into his twitter account, starting to type a message.

"You're going to post it on twitter?" she asked, feeling a little uneasy, immediately thinking about the fans' reactions she had received after posting her last tweet.

"Relax, sweetie! I know you're afraid about this, but you really shouldn't be. Maybe people will understand how much we all like you by that and stop harassing you," he said, convinced that his plan would work out.

Karo just nodded her head and sighed heavily. She still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to post that picture, but she trusted Seth.

2 minutes later, Karo's cell phone beeped, signalling her that Seth had tagged her in a tweet:

_WWERollins: Spending some quality time with my bestie WWE_Karo. She rocks…and so do I :D #ADayToRemember #WeAreWeirdos_

Karo smiled to herself when she read his tweet, the picture underneath making her giggle. Maybe it was a good thing that it was Seth who posted this. Maybe people wouldn't bash her that much when they realized that there were people that supported her. People like Seth Rollins who was without a doubt one of the biggest 'babe magnets' in the WWE Universe today. And if Seth liked her, maybe others would to. That Roman's female fans weren't too keen on her was somehow understandable, but it was different with Seth.

"Promise me to be above the negative reactions to this. There will be a few, but that really shouldn't bother you. One day they'll stop because they're getting bored. I'm sure there will be another victim soon," he said and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Seth was the best friend Karo could ever ask for. He was funny, easy-going, open-minded, goofy and a great listener at the same time. She could talk to him about everything and he always made her laugh.

"Thank you, Sethy," she said before pressing her lips on his cheek once again.

…..

_These Shield guys are driving me crazy. I just wish they would leave me alone._

Roman knew that he probably shouldn't do this but he was too curious to stop reading. He was sitting on the bed of his hotel room, skimming through Karo's diary which he found in between her clothes in her suitcase.

He laughed to himself when he read the first entry that included him, Seth and Dean. She really didn't seem to like them at the beginning, but entry but entry her feelings had changed.

_I actually thought Seth Rollins was the only one of them who could at least be a little friendly, but after bumping into Roman Reigns today, I think he can be as well. But what did he mean by saying that people were trying to have my back? He's weird. _

Roman burst out laughing when he read that she thought he was weird. They really seemed to have confused that poor girl back then.

He remembered the day she bumped into him in the gym. The way her sweaty hair clung to her body, the way she looked up to him for the first time. Her blue eyes…he would never forget how much her eyes captured him.

_I hate Roman._

He swallowed hard when he read this entry. It was the only sentence she had written on that day. And it shocked him. He had never thought she really hated him. He admitted that he thought that she hadn't liked him. But hate?

Roman turned the page and was relieved when he read the next entry.

_I've calmed down now. Wasn't able to continue writing yesterday's entry as I was too pissed off._

_But yeah, I hate Roman. I hate him for taking care of me. For taking off his shirt. For being so fucking sexy. And I hate him for his beautiful eyes. Oh God, I must have looked horrible with my nose bleeding all over his clothes. My life is a complete mess._

He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. His girl was one of a kind. So he hadn't been the only one that had to fight the feelings from the very beginning. Karo had to struggle herself and it brought a smile to his face.

He read each and every entry carefully, letting all the information sink in. It continued with Seth defending him in front of her, followed by the day they met in a club where Dean screwed the magical moment between him and Karo, up to the day at the beach.

_The day at the beach was hot. And most definitely not because of the sun. That man makes me lose my mind. I just wanted to jump at him and never let him go again. Not sure how he feels about me though. I only know that I had a funny feeling as soon as he touched me. It should be forbidden to be that sexy. _

How could Roman forget the sexual tension that had been between them that day? It was the first time he had ever seen her in her bikini and he would have ravished her then and there if Seth and Dean hadn't been around.

_HE ASKED ME TO HAVE DINNER WITH HIM. OMG OMG OMG!_

Roman couldn't help but laugh out loud after reading this. He would never have thought that she had been that excited about this. But it made his heart beat a little faster. He was so in love with that woman.

He only ran over the next entry. It was about their first date. And he remembered exactly how it ended. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He had been such an idiot for brawling with Drew. It was still stuck in his head how much he'd suffered when she ignored him over the course of the following days. He'd thought he had lost her for good.

_I miss him. And I hate myself for doing so. But maybe Seth and Dean are right. Maybe I should give him a chance to explain his actions. I just want him to be around. It's killing me to see him with that sad look on his face. I'm not sure what to do._

She hadn't updated her diary for a couple of days after that entry. She must have been too confused about that whole situation. It hurt him to think about these days. He remembered considering to give up and letting her go. He had been losing his strength and he hadn't been sure if it was still worth it. Thankfully he hadn't given up.

_I'm on cloud nine. He kissed me. He fucking kissed me. I can't believe it. I can still feel his lips on mine, his breath on my skin. Those butterflies in my stomach are driving me crazy. I think I just fell in love. That's so scary. But I really hope he's going to protect me from any injustice that is coming our way._

He had a huge smile on his face when he thought about the kiss. Who would have thought that they would kiss that day? But it had been the perfect moment. And that kiss…it had been amazing.

In the next entry, she explained how he had asked her to be his girl. He blushed and swallowed hard. He knew it had been cheesy to ask her like that, but with her he always felt like a 16-year-old boy.

_All I can say is that I hate Dean Ambrose. _

Roman chuckled and immediately knew that his entry had been written while they were in San Francisco. He was glad that she and Dean had talked things through back then. It would kill him if they didn't get along.

It had been their first fight since dating and he shook his head when he realized how ridiculous this had been.

_I'm not sure if Kaitlyn is right about her assumptions. Would Roman really cheat on me if I didn't give in? I'm afraid to lose him just because I don't want to have sex with him just yet._

Roman frowned when he read this. She had mentioned similar things in many different entries before and he didn't like it one bit. He wouldn't have wanted her to think that she had to have sex with him. She had expressed how much she wanted to sleep with him, but being too afraid to do so after the Drew incident. It broke his heart to read that she had put so much pressure on herself.

_After all these weeks of sexual tension, it finally happened. And I've never experienced something like that before. Roman was gentle and loving, but at the same time dominating. Oh my God, I feel like a little girl again. But he made it so special. And what made everything even more perfect was him telling me that he loved me._

_I have tears in my eyes just thinking about that. And for the first time in my life, I can finally say that I truly love somebody with all my heart. I know I sound cheesy, but I just can't think straight anymore._

Their first sex. It brought a smile to his face. He still can remember how excited he had been. And telling her that he loved her had made him even more nervous.

As soon as he was done reading about the family reunion in Pensacola and the pain she had endured because of the twitter reactions, he could hear how someone unlocked the hotel room door.

He quickly put the little book in between her clothes again, not wanting her to know that he had just read it.

"I'm bahaaack," she said, and with a huge smile on her face she walked towards Roman and put her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," he whispered into her ear, pulling her close to his body.

"I missed you too," she said and looked deep into his eyes before kissing his lips softly. She tried to let go of him so that she could take off her shoes, but Roman suddenly grabbed her wrist forcefully, almost making her tumble.

"Roman, what are you…," she started, but was immediately interrupted by her boyfriend.

"Hush now. I've been waiting for you all day and now it's time for me to get what I want," he said and pushed her against a wall with her back.

Karo swallowed hard and looked into his eyes which were reflecting pure lust and desire. She had no idea what to expect of this, but Roman didn't seem to be in the mood for a lovemaking session.

"You're gonna do whatever I tell you to do, got it?" he asked and moved closer to her, pressing his body against hers. Karo just nodded her head and swallowed hard.

"Take your shirt off," he ordered after kissing her lips quickly, his stare intense and longing. She had never seen him like this before, but she loved his demanding voice and his piercing stare.

She licked her lips nervously before slowly taking off her shirt, startled when he suddenly pulled down her jeans in one fell swoop. She was now standing in front of him in her lingerie, her eyes never leaving his. She watched him when he started taking off his shirt, followed by his pants and surprising her by not wearing any boxers. Her eyes were fixed on his throbbing length now, feeling the wetness between her legs increasing immediately.

Roman moved closer to her again, his hand moving to her back and skilfully opening her bra in a matter of seconds. She let it fall to the ground and was about to clasp her hand around his shaft when he all of a sudden ripped off her panties, tearing them to tatters in the process. She looked at him wide-eyed but he just grinned at her seductively.

"I want you to suck me off," he whispered into her ear and slightly licked her earlobe, making her shiver. Her back was still pressed against the wall and as Roman wasn't backing away, she just kneeled down and looked deep into his eyes.

She put her hand around his erection, stroking it gently and very slowly circling the tip of his head with her tongue piercing.

Roman closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting out a soft moan and swallowing hard. He opened his eyes again and watched his girlfriend taking him into her mouth inch by inch, her moans having a vibrating effect on his throbbing length.

Roman started moving his hips slightly, pushing himself deep into her mouth at a slow pace. She had no chance to move backwards as the back of her head already touched the wall. Although she was afraid of ruining the moment by needing to gag, she was enjoying that he was fucking her mouth at an increasing pace now. She placed her hands on his butt cheeks, squeezing them and making him moan out loud. He buried his hands into her hair, lightly pulling at it and looking down on her. She had her eyes closed now, her head moving frantically. His heart was beating uncontrollably fast now and he had trouble breathing.

"Stop," he said all of a sudden, completely out of breath. She let go of him and licked her lips seductively, slowly getting on her two feet again.

He immediately pressed his lips against hers, his tongue asking for entrance. Their tongues danced with each other wildly, his right hand grabbing her hair again while the other one grabbed her behind. She could feel his erection against her abdomen, making her tremble and moan out loud.

Roman broke the kiss shortly after, taking her hand into his and leading her towards the bed. He lied down on the bed and got comfortable, signalling her with his index finger that he wanted her to join him. She crawled onto the mattress and moved closer to him but before she could lie down, he stopped her.

"Sit on my face," he demanded and looked at her expectantly. Insecurity was reflecting in her eyes and she wasn't sure what to do. She blushed and broke the eye-contact, sighing heavily.

"I said I want you to sit on my face," he said once again, looking daggers at her before he continued. "I wanna eat that sweet pussy of yours."

He licked his lips while she was becoming dizzy, breathing in sharply. His words echoed in her ears, making her vagina all the more wet.

She slowly and cautiously moved so that her legs were placed to the left and to the right of his face, not having the courage yet to lower her body onto his face.

He took the initiative by placing his hands on her behind, quickly pushing her down so that his tongue could finally touch her most intimate part.

Karo let out a yelp, steadying herself with her hands against the headboard of the bed before she would collapse.

Roman's tongue immediately made its way to her clit, the tip of it slightly touching the small bundle of nerves, a moan escaping Karo's lips. She breathed in sharply when he suddenly sucked on it, the sounds his mouth made sending chills up and down her spine.

She looked down at him, seeing how he let go of her clit, moving downwards slowly. She looked deep into his eyes when his tongue entered her wet opening, her breath shallow and her heart pounding in her ears.

Roman started licking his way up and down, all the while fucking her with his tongue.

"Your pussy tastes so good," he said in between licks, his voice deeper than it normally was. She was about to faint. The way he was talking to her while pleasuring her orally was almost too much for her to handle. She started moving her hips, slowly riding his face. Roman just stuck out his tongue and let her have control over the pace. He was able to move his hands away from her behind, his fingers now spreading her lips which gave his tongue more access to her clit.

Her body was starting to quiver and she tensed up while closing her eyes when Roman suddenly stopped licking her, sensing that she was about to have an orgasm.

"Get on your knees," he ordered and slightly pushed her off of him, getting on his own knees shortly afterwards.

She was now facing him, her fingers tracing his lips which were wet with her juices. She moved closer, pressing her mouth onto his and tasting her own wetness. She smiled at him viciously after hearing him moan out loud. Although he was the one in charge tonight, it was mind-blowing to see that she could as well dominate him if she wanted to.

"Turn around and go on all fours…now," he said and looked at her sternly. She knew better than to argue and did as she was told.

It took Roman only a few seconds to move closer to her again, his erection pressed against her behind. Karo closed her eyes tightly, afraid he would enter her somewhere else than her wet opening. But when he started rubbing his throbbing length against her clit, she was relieved and allowed her body to relax again.

"How does that feel, baby?" he asked her while slightly touching her wetness with the tip of his cock, a smile on his face when he heard that she was trying to catch her breath. When she didn't answer, he slapped one of her butt cheeks, making her scream in pain.

"What do you want me to do now, hm? Say it, Karolina," he demanded, his voice firm and loud. She whimpered, her mind completely clouded by his touch.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered, swallowing hard. It took her a lot of courage to say it out loud. She wasn't sure if this is what he wanted to hear.

"I didn't understand. What did you say?" He understood her perfectly fine but he wanted her to say it out loud without feeling ashamed. He knew she wanted this as bad as he wanted it; she was just too shy to express herself.

"Fuck me, Roman," she said, her voice now loud and convincing. His throbbing length immediately reacted to her words, getting even harder.

He didn't want to wait any longer. She had suffered enough and so had he. With one quick movement, he plunged himself into her forcefully, both of them moaning out loud at the intense pleasure. Roman closed his eyes and paused for a few moments, controlling himself before he came too fast. Gently he started moving, pushing himself in and out of her in a steady pace. His movements were unbearably slow and intense, the sweet torture driving her crazy. She tried to move her hips accordingly, meeting his thrusts and speeding up a little, but Roman wouldn't let her. He slapped her behind once again before placing his hands on her hips, controlling her movements with his tight grip.

The sight of her arching her back and slightly moving herself towards his crotch was unbelievably arousing. He loved being in control of her. He loved that she was obliging and also submissive, taking his orders and doing as she was told.

Roman sped up a little, his own pace making him impatient as well. The extreme wetness of her pussy made it so much easier to slide in and out of her, each thrust becoming more intense and powerful.

He was now slamming his body against hers, the sounds encouraging him to go even faster. He pushed her hips against his crotch, his dick plunging into her a little deeper than before. Roman couldn't help but letting out a soft moan, his body tensing up and his thrusts uncontrollably fast.

All of a sudden, he slid out of her and flipped her over in one fell swoop, making her yelp in surprise.

"I'm not done with you," he said breathlessly, moving in between her legs and placing her ankles on his shoulders.

He entered her forcefully, immediately beginning to move inside of her quickly. He was close to her face now, looking deep into her eyes, his mouth slightly open. She tried hard to keep her eyes open. The pleasure he was giving her making her giddy.

They both were so close and it wouldn't take them much longer to reach their climax. He slammed his body against hers again, her ankles still on his shoulders so that he could go even deeper. He couldn't control his thrusts anymore, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He sped up one last time, feeling her walls tightening around his throbbing length.

"Oh God…fuck," he screamed out loud, his orgasm washing over him intensely and with full force. His moans sent her over the edge as well, her whole body quivering, her nails dug into the flesh of his neck. He released her legs and collapsed on top of her with him still inside of her. She ran her fingers through his hair, wrapping her legs around his waist and still enjoying her climax. These were the moments she cherished so much. Being so close to him, both of them trying to catch their breath after devoting themselves to each other in passion.

He moved slightly, sliding out of her gently and laying down next to her. He looked at the ceiling, completely lost in thoughts, but a content look on his face at the same time.

He pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her while she placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Both of them remained silent for a few minutes, savouring this to the fullest. The sex had been different this time, but she enjoyed it. She enjoyed it each and every time she was with him.

"Babe?" he said, breaking the silence while still caressing her shoulder, his breath back to normal now.

"Hm?" she just said, tracing his abs with her fingertips and placing a kiss on his chest.

"No matter what, I will always protect you from injustice. I promise," he whispered into her ear.

She bobbed her head, shocked by his statement. She looked at him wide-eyed, her face slightly blushing.

Roman just grinned at her and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Please tell me you haven't read my diary…," she started but trailed off, sighing heavily and swallowing hard.

He only nodded his head, a huge smile spreading across his face.

He was her shield. Her shield from injustice.

**THE END (for now)**

….

_**I would like to thank each and every one of you for going on this journey with me. When I started writing this story, I had no idea where this would lead to. I actually never thought so many people would read it. It means so much to me.**_

_**I'm happy you all fell in love with Roman and Karolina as much as I did. There were many ups and downs, but you all kept reading and reviewing.**_

_**A big thank you to my beta readers SomniumArtifex and InsaniaTorn. Girls, you did an amazing job and I couldn't have done it without you.**_

_**And a huuuge thank you to my lovely ShannonTheAwesomeOne for being my Roman Reigns consultant, my inspiration and my "muse".**_

_**Thanks to everyone reading, following, reviewing and putting the story on your favourite list.**_

_**It breaks my heart to end this story here as I consider it my baby, but I promise you right now that **__**there is still a lot to come**__**.**_

_**So prepare yourself for a **__**spin-off about Dean and Shannon**__** (also including Romalina, of course) as well as **__**sequels of Please protect me from injustice**__** starring Roman, Karolina, Seth, Dean and Shannon.**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy these stories as much as this one! And hopefully you'll stick with me a little longer :D**_

_**THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS**_

_**(I should stop talking now lol)**_


End file.
